I Just Can't Help Myself
by Hazel Bludger
Summary: Dorothy "Thee" Longbottom wasn't your average Hufflepuff. But I guess being best friends with a Weasley and in love with a Potter could make anyone abnormal.
1. I Just Can't Say No

Chapter 1:

Dorothy Longbottom had a lot of nervous habits. It was probably because she nervous nearly all of the time. Currently, rather than biting her gnarly nails or running her fingers through her soft blonde hair until she began accidentally pulling it out, she had her hands on the yellow and black tie around her neck, wringing it between her hands, smoothing it back down against her shirt, and then squeezing the silk out of it again.

"Dorothy?"

She snapped back into reality, the reality she wanted so desperately to escape. "Sorry, what, James?"

"I asked what you thought of my idea. Good?" he asked, not bothering to ask about the pained and uncomfortable look on her face. "You know, flowers, chocolate?"

"No," she said, releasing her tie. "Not even close. You want to get Jen back, right? Prove how much you love her? Flowers and chocolate are sweet, yes, but that doesn't do anything to prove your love. You've got to make this personal. Show her how much you know who she is, that she's not just some girl you can let slip away."

"This is so hard," he said in frustration. "I love her, she loves me, why can't we just be together again?"

"She wants to make _sure_ you love her," Dorothy said, picking up her quill as Professor McCain continued his lecture on the Patronus charm and its application, a subject that had reentered the NEWTS Charms curriculum after its prominence during the Potter Ages. "You did make out with that sixth year at the end of term party last year."

"I was drunk! She can't hold that against me!"

"Obviously, she does. And if you're serious about this—"

"I want her back, Dorothy. No question."

Dorothy bit her lip and nodded, her free hand once again yanking on her Hufflepuff tie. "Then stop moaning and start thinking. What does she like?"

* * *

Dorothy wanted to grab her books and run out of class after they were dismissed, but she didn't. She walked out with James and stood by his side as they made their way down the corridor, while he continued to bounce ideas off of her to woo Jen Brady back into his waiting arms.

"What do you have next?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, Potions with Ravenclaws."

James froze. "Is Jen in your class?"

"Of course she is. Doesn't she want to be a Healer?"

Ignoring her, James continued, "Does she ever talk about me?"

Dorothy wanted to lie. She wanted to tell him that she never mentioned how nice his hair was, how he always could make her laugh even when she was mad at him, and how she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out before she got back together with him. Dorothy didn't want to tell him that she talked about James just as much as James talked about her. "Well?" James pressed.

"Yeah," Dorothy sighed. "She does."

James jumped with a whoop of joy. Dorothy frowned and started walking again. "What does she say?" James asked, catching up to her.

"I don't remember," she said quickly, wanting the subject to change desperately.

"Seriously, Dorothy? Come on. You have to remember something."

"I'm a bit busy trying not to fail, sorry," she snapped. James looked surprised at her outburst. She immediately was overcome with regret. "Sorry, it's just…well, you know how Potions is my worst subject. And can't I apply to be an Auror without a passing grade."

"You want to be an Auror?" James asked. "Since when?"

Dorothy looked at him in disbelief. "Since, well, forever! My dad was an Auror until my mum got pregnant, and I've always wanted to help people. Didn't you ever wonder why we had so many of the same classes?"

"I guess I never pictured you as an Auror," James shrugged. "Always thought you'd teach or something. You're too sweet."

"James, I've wanted to be an Auror longer than you have," Dorothy said, obviously hurt. "I almost had an internship under your dad, but we couldn't afford it."

"Really?" James said, obviously surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dorothy choked on the breath she'd just taken. "Are you kidding me? You and Freddie pushed me to go for it!" Then, against her better judgment, she added quietly, "Or do you stop remembering things about me when my shirt's on?"

James's face hardened. "Dorothy."

"What?"

"I don't need you making me feel bad about what happened over the summer. We agreed to forget about it, remember?"

Dorothy looked at him, her hurt evident in her eyes. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret it?" James asked. "Hell no!" He looked at her, and a stupid grin slid onto his face. Dorothy felt horrendously dirty beneath it. "Trust me, I do _not_ regret what we did. Do you?"

"No," she said softly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You made me feel like a prat there for a second," James said laughing.

"Yeah," she said, the ghost of a smile still on her face, obvious to anyone that there was nothing behind it. "It was rude."

"Let's get you to Potions," James said, taking her arms and leading her down a staircase.

"You're walking me to class?" she said, not bothering to hide her surprise and delight.

"Yeah!" James said eagerly. "Maybe we'll run into Jen, and I can talk to her!"

"Oh," Dorothy said, her face having fallen. "Okay. Makes sense."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dorothy responded quickly. "Just tired, you know? First month back is a bit exhausting."

James smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way. "Aw, come on, Dorothy, you'll be fine. Just think, seventh year! We're almost done!"

"Yeah," Dorothy said, her eyes falling back to the floor as James blabbered on, not noticing her demeanor. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"There she is!" James hissed as they turned into the Potions corridor. Dorothy looked up and saw Jen Brady at the other end of the corridor, her thick red hair floating down over her shoulders as she walked, no, _flounced_, to class. You could hear her chipper laughter echoing through the small space, and Dorothy couldn't help but admire her perfection. It was almost annoying, really. "How do I look?"

Dorothy turned her gaze to James, who was nervously messing with his hair. "Fine," she said, grabbing his hands around the wrists. "She likes your hair."

James grinned. "She does?"

"Let's go, Romeo," Dorothy said, leading him down to the door.

"Hey, Dorothy!" Jen said with a smile. "You look cute today."

Dorothy felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she stammered out a thank you to Jen's compliment. "You too," she added.

"Well, here's your class, Dorothy. See you later?" James said, acting as though he hadn't even noticed Jen, which was impossible for anyone. It was like she was a walking neon sign of perfectness.

"Um, sure," Dorothy said, wanting to shrink as she watched Jen's smile falter.

"James," Jen said slowly. "Hey."

"Jen!" James said, smiling as he finally allowed himself to look at her. "What are you doing down here?"

"Class," she said. "You know."

"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Makes sense."

Dorothy felt like she was going to throw up.

"How've you been?" James asked. "You look absolutely brilliant. Bloody fantastic, really."

"Really? You think so?" she said, her eyes brightening.

"Course I do. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," James said, a slight blush tinting his ears.

Jen bit her lip, obviously embarrassed. "You look pretty good yourself, Potter."

"Oh, it's Potter now?" he teased.

"Maybe." She grinned saucily at him. "So what've you been up to?"

"Blowing off homework, hounding my Quidditch team, dreaming of you…yourself?"

Jen smiled. "Pretty much the same. Being Captain is much harder than I thought it would be."

"Agreed," James said with a chuckle. "Luckily, Gryffindor is just exploding with athletic talent…" He trailed off, winking at her.

Jen laughed. "Are you insinuating Ravenclaw isn't?"

He smirked. "Precisely."

"Well, I'm going to go to class now, see you later, James," Dorothy said, dashing into the Potions classroom, not sticking around long enough to even hear a goodbye. Or to not hear one, which would probably just crush her.

* * *

"You know, I really hate it when you tell me about James because I just want to hit Bludgers at him in practice all the time afterwards, but I can't."

Dorothy laughed from her spot on the library floor leaning up against a bookshelf, ankles crossed. Her shoes and satchel sat next to her and her ridiculously large Potions textbook was open on her lap. "Freddie, you're sweet."

"Seriously, Dor, why do you let him treat you like that?" He asked, his handsome dark face pulled into a frown.

"He doesn't even realize, Fred," she said looking down and toying with the fraying strings on the bottom of her skirt.

"You know, your problem is that you're too nice." Freddie said, leaning against the stone wall and sliding down it to sit next to her. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing brown, muscled forearms.

"Hey, Hufflepuff pride," she joked.

"When will he push you too hard, Dor? Is it even possible?" he asked quietly. Dorothy didn't answer. Honestly, she didn't know the answer. "He keeps taking and taking. When will you finally put your foot down?"

Dorothy leaned her head back against the stone. "I dunno, Fred. Maybe once there's nothing left?"

"Dor," he said seriously.

"I just can't say no, Fred," she said, stopping him. "You know what he means to me. He's all I've ever wanted."

Freddie turned her head to face him. "You're worth so much more than some meaningless snogging in his bedroom."

"You don't understand, Fred," Dorothy said, looking into his chocolate eyes and sighing. "I'd rather take what I can get than not have anything at all."

"He's using you."

"I know."

"So if he asks for your virginity next time Jen doesn't laugh at his jokes, will you become his slag too?"

Dorothy gasped and broke the eye contact, quickly standing up and carrying her book to the table. "You're supposed to be helping me with Potions, Freddie."

Freddie looked at her back and sighed. "Yeah. Course. You do realize I'm not even in the course anymore, right?"

"You're the jerk who tested out of NEWT level last year to get another free period to test designs." She looked over at him and pouted. "Please? I'm lost without you."

"You're lost with me," he muttered standing. "What are you learning?"

"The ways to distinguish them by physical characteristics. I've got a test next class."

"Well, that's not too difficult," Freddie said, loosening his Gryffindor tie and picking up the textbook.

"We learned it today, but it was a little hard to hear over James this and James that." Dorothy's voice was filled with obvious dislike, and she continued to mumble nothings beneath her breath. Freddie peered at his best friend over the text book to see her twisting the ring on her finger. He rolled his eyes, realizing that she was torturing herself again. "Why's she got to be so perfect anyway? No one is that great. Why does she have no flaws?!"

"Dor. Get over it. You need to learn this."

She sighed and shook her arms out, nodding. "You're right. So, poisons are usually bitter smelling, right?"

* * *

Lying in her four-poster that night, Dorothy couldn't sleep. Her head was reeling, the words of others floating around, keeping her from relaxing into slumber.

_We agreed to forget about it, remember?_

_You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_He's so sweet. Maybe I should just let this whole thing go._

_I mean, I do love him._

_When will he push you too hard, Dor? Is it even possible?_

_So if he asks for your virginity next time Jen doesn't laugh at his jokes, will you become his slag too?_

Dorothy frowned, rolling over. She didn't want to think about any of it now. Not how James used her, not how Jen wanted him back but was trying to hold out for dignity's sake, not how Freddie wished she'd realize he wasn't worth it. She reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a seemingly innocent leather journal. She grabbed a quill and flipped it open to a section near the back that had been added magically.

"Freddie?" she wrote. "You still up?"

She stared at the parchment for a moment, biting her lip. Waiting.

"Adding the alarm to these things was a really dumb idea," appeared on the next line in his scraggly handwriting. She giggled quietly. "What's up, Dor?"

"I can't sleep," she wrote back.

"So obviously that meant I couldn't be sleeping either?"

"I'm sorry. Tell me a story?"

It took a moment for Freddie to respond, and Dorothy feared he'd closed the journal and gone back to sleep. Then: "Anything for you. Give me a second, my brain's still a bit asleep."

"I love you, Freddie."


	2. I Just Want to Forget

Chapter 2:

_"I want you back by the dinner shift, Thee!" Hannah called from the door of the Leaky Cauldron, watching with distaste as her daughter ran up the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, weaving through the crowds with a large basket on her arm. "Don't be late!"_

_Dorothy ignored her mother, already knowing the way her afternoon would pan out. She slowed as she approached the noisy doorway of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the shop that had become a second home to her over her lifetime._

_Grinning at the chaos she knew she would find inside, Dorothy pulled open one of the large doors and began to make her way through the crowd. She knew where he'd be, and she clutched the dark brown basket to her chest protectively. Passing through rambunctious school kids, laughing crowds, and product demonstrations, Dorothy finally managed to reach the check out desk and crawled beneath it._

_"Got quite a haul for Hogwarts this year, don't ya, Ethan?"_

_The young boy digging in his pockets for money looked up and beamed. "You got it, Freddie!" he said. "We got plenty in store, don't you worry!"_

_Freddie laughed, the sound pure and clean and distinct from all the others in the shop. Dorothy smiled next to him, watching his practiced hands wrap merchandise without a thought as he rang up the purchase. "Sounds brilliant, mate," Freddie said, a mischievous twinkle ever prominent in his chocolate eyes dancing. "We'll be looking forward to it, won't we, Dor?" Freddie's warm grin flashed onto her for a moment and he winked._

_Ethan looked at her expectantly and she laughed. "Of course we will!" Dorothy stammered, her face becoming a bright shade of red as Freddie laughed at her obvious discomfort of being put on the spot. She nudged Freddie as she ran a dainty hand through her long blonde hair. "You've got to make my last year at Hogwarts memorable for me, okay, Ethan?"_

_Ethan's face lit up. "You got it!"_

_"Would you just look at those people skills?" Freddie joked, his face full of childish glee. "You're a natural!"_

_"Shut up, you daft log," Dorothy muttered. "You suck. I hate you."_

_Freddie snorted, beginning to ring up his next customer. "Bollocks, sweetheart."_

_Dorothy let out a grunt of frustration as she found herself laughing at him. She shoved him half-heartedly, and he laughed. "What's up, Dor, you're distracting me from my shift."_

_"Oh, Merlin forbid," she laughed, winking. "I just wanted to let you know I was here, with the extra trifle for your father. Honestly, you are the reason we can't have nice things, spilling the beans to your dad all the time."_

_Freddie shot her a grin. "He ups my pay when I do."_

_"Oh, so killing our traditions is worth a few extra Sickles? You know my mum hates it when I steal food."_

_"Ah, but then she looks at me and all her troubles melt away."_

_Dorothy rolled her eyes. "I'll be upstairs. I'm going to drop Georgie's dessert off and then set up for us, alright?"_

_"I'll be counting the minutes," he lamented._

_Dorothy laughed, her cheeks tinting red again. "Oh, hush up, Freddie!"_

_She turned and scurried out from behind the counter, shooting him a saucy wink over her shoulder as she made her way to the back corner of the store. "Is that your little girlfriend, Fredrick?"_

_Freddie looked up into the old eyes of his customer, Mrs. Hannigan, who was buying small pranks for her grandson, like every week. "No," he said. "That's Dorothy Longbottom. She's just my best friend."_

_Mrs. Hannigan gave him a wise smile. "I've seen many people in love in my years, Fredrick. You're one of them."_

_He laughed, shaking his head. "We're friends. Nothing more." He sighed and looked up at her. "Now, would you prefer to pay me now or put it on your tab?"_

_Dorothy reached the spiral staircase and began to climb towards the upper tier of the shop where the offices were. She made her way down a brightly painted corridor towards a large oak door with a bronze plaque shining upon it: _George Weasley: Co-Founder and Owner.

_Knocking twice, she pushed open the door and poked her head inside it. "Hello?"_

_"You can only come in if you have my goodies."_

_Dorothy snorted with laughter. George Wealsey sat before her in a tall leather office chair, his feet crossed and propped up on his large desk that was overflowing with papers, an Aviatomobile flying around above him. It always surprised Dorothy of how much of a child George was when he was so overly old behind his eyes._

_"Do you really think I'd forget about my favorite Uncle?"_

_George beamed and let the flying toy car land on the sofa in the corner of the room, motioning for Dorothy to come inside his office. "I'll be dead if Ange catches me eating trifle again, blasted woman put me on another one of her crazy diets," he told her as she opened her basket on his desk. "Hand it over, I haven't had any good food in weeks."_

_Dorothy felt another blush tinting her cheeks and cursed herself. "Right out of the oven, Hannah Longbottom's Famous Trifle," she said, placing the dish in his hands._

_George let out a moan at the sight of it. "I love your mum, Thee. Really, truly do."_

_"She always says the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Dorothy joked softly._

_He took a large bite of his dessert and sank into his chair. "She's a brilliant witch. I owe you one."_

_Dorothy smiled. "No, you don't, and you know it."_

_"No, really. Take something from the shop once you and Fred finish up. Have him record it. My treat."_

_Dorothy leaned over the desk and pecked George's cheek. "You're sweet to me, Uncle George."_

_"Not as sweet as this trifle is to me."_

_Dorothy closed up her lunch basket and left his office, giving him a small wave over her shoulder before she slipped out. She walked down the corridor passing doors on her left, watching exuberant customers beneath her on the right. Freddie looked up and caught her eye, motioning that he had five more minutes until he could join her upstairs. She nodded and turned into the last door before the stairs she'd ascended earlier, and disappeared inside the employee break room._

_"Dorothy?"_

_Dorothy jumped, nearly dropping her basket onto the floor. "Merlin!" she gasped, clutching her basket to her chest as she turned. "You scared the life out of me!"_

_There was a deep chuckle, one that lingered on the side of sadness. "Sorry," he said, standing from his chair._

_Dorothy's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at him. James Potter. His hair looked soft and clean, probably smelling of the musky scent he normally wore. He was wearing a faded Wheezes tee shirt and jeans, normal uniform for George's employees. When her hungry blue eyes reached his however, their normal hazel cheeriness was watery and cold._

_"James? Are…are you alright?"_

_James forced a smile. "Course. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_Dorothy set her basket down on one of the tables and slowly made her way towards him. "You look…sad."_

_James shook his head, breaking the eye contact. "Nah, I'm alright. No need to worry."_

_"Come on, James," she said softly, taking his hand in hers, gesturing for him to sit with her. "I've known you since we were babies. I can tell when something's wrong."_

_James let out a shuddering sigh and placed his head in his hands. "I…I fucked up, Dorothy. I fucked up bad."_

* * *

Dorothy looked over at Freddie and giggled. The greenhouses were wonderfully warm in comparison with the crisp fall air and Freddie had fallen asleep amidst the shrubbery lining the tables. Quickly peeking up, she saw her father was still animatedly discussing the Whomping Willow in preparation for their trip to study it up close and personal. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Dorothy picked up her quill and aimed the feather towards Freddie's ear, focusing on his steady breathing that let her know he was still asleep.

He jolted awake as she twirled the end of her quill in his ear, letting out a small shout and slipping from his chair, landing with a loud bang on the greenhouse floor. Dorothy choked on her laughter burying her face in her hands as Freddie wheezed, trying to control his fear.

"Uh, Freddie? Are you alright?" Neville asked, obviously shocked that not all of his NEWT level students were as entranced by the discussion of the caring for the limbs of the violent plant if injured during a defensive attack as he was.

Freddie looked up and glared at his best friend who was currently trying not to explode into hysterics. "My butt fell asleep."

Dorothy looked over at him and bit down hard on her lips, failing at restraining her laughter as she began to snort uncontrollably, her eyes watering as she began to laugh, wheezing with sharp intakes of air and slamming her hand down on the table.

Neville looked to be highly uncomfortable. He didn't want to scold his daughter in front of the class, knowing how easily she could be embarrassed. However, he didn't want to give her any special treatment since she was his daughter. Honestly, half of the time he wished she'd dropped his class.

"Please control yourselves," he said shooting them a look as Freddie climbed back onto his stool. "I don't want to give you a detention."

"Sorry, Professor," Dorothy managed, unable to look at her father or Freddie.

Neville nodded curtly. "Okay. So, as I as saying, the branches of a Whomping Willow are like its arms, and if injured, must be cared for as such. Now, when approaching an injured tree, one must be very aware of the eminent risks…"

"You suck," Freddie whispered to Dorothy.

She turned to him and smiled. "You're a bad influence on me."

"How can I influence you while I'm asleep?"

She chuckled, toying with her fingers and pretending to take notes. "Well, you were sleeping and I was bored."

He frowned. "So your solution was to put your quill in my ear."

"I learned from the best," she said, batting her eyes at him.

Freddie grinned. "After all this time…you _have_ learned something!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly with her shoulder. "Oh, hush."

"Today…today is a _proud _day. I'm gonna have to write my dad about this, you know."

She laughed. "Freddie!"

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy frowned. "That's weird."

"What?" Freddie asked, curious.

"You called me 'Dorothy.' Only James calls me that."

Freddie frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully. Then, she smiled. "He's the only person I allow."

Freddie nodded slowly, staring at her from the corner of his eye. He watched the small smile become a silly grin as she said, "He's always called me Dorothy. Like it made me special…_beautiful_. And it did, for a while. It was this special thing that he and I shared. My full name."

"Does he still make you feel special? Beautiful?" Freddie whispered.

Her smile dimmed a little. "Sometimes. Sometimes, he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only person he'd ever want to be around."

Freddie nodded. "And the rest of the time?"

Dorothy shook her head. "You already know, Fred."

"How the hell is that worth it?" Freddie demanded, turning to her. "How is dealing with the bad worth anything at all?"

"Why do you always have to bring this up, Freddie?" Dorothy tossed back. "Ever since I told you about James and me, all we do is talk about it! It's all you ever seem to bring up. Don't you think it's on my mind enough? Maybe that I need some distraction?"

Freddie sighed. "You're my best friend. I want to make sure you aren't making any mistakes."

"Well, as soon as I figure it out, you'll be the first to know!" she snapped. "You're my best friend, too, and I need you, Freddie. But I don't need you constantly making me feel bad about myself over James."

"He's the one who makes you feel bad about yourself."

"You pointing that out sure doesn't help," she snuffed.

"I'm just trying to have your back."

Dorothy looked at him, a fire she could only ever show Freddie in her eyes. "If that's what you call having my back, I really wish you wouldn't."

* * *

Dorothy was sitting on a desk in an abandoned classroom when James walked in. "Dorothy? Everything alright?"

She smiled in relief when she saw him. "You came."

"Of course I did," he said approaching her. "Your owl sounded urgent. Are you alright?"

"I just," she began. She stopped and looked up into his eyes. Those hazel eyes that were full of concern for her. That saw only her, if only for just this moment. "I just needed you. Is that okay? I know you're trying to get back with Jen, and if you want you can just turn and walk out of here, but I would really just love to forget for a little while, and—"

James cut off her babbling with his lips. Dorothy's hands gripped his shoulders and she melted into his strong chest. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm always here when you need me, Dorothy."

She smiled again, her heart flying as she pulled him back into her, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and meeting his lips again, pouring out her emotions into the embrace. All of her anger and confusion towards Freddie and all of her love and pain towards James, pushing her and motivating their kiss as he pressed into her, his large hands untucking and sliding up her shirt, caressing her pale smooth skin as she ran her fingers through his soft black hair.

His lips trailed down her chin and latched onto her neck, and she tilted it back, offering him more of her skin. "James," she whispered as he touched her like no one else had. His hands were demanding, yet gentle, running over her torso confidently and unabashed. Everything was so familiar, but so enticing. She was drowning, drowning in her emotions, drowning in her pain, drowning in James.

Her hands left his hair and moved to his tie, loosening it enough for her to unbutton his shirt and push it apart, now allowing her contact with his hot, hard skin. Dorothy's legs wrapped around his thin waist, keeping him as close to her as she could, taking as much of him in as she could.

She replaced everything with one word.

_James._

* * *

There was a loud beeping by her head. Frowning, Dorothy rolled over, ignoring it. She didn't want to talk to Freddie.

The beep interrupted her light sleep again, and she groaned, pulling the glowing diary from beneath her pillow. Grabbing her wand from her night stand, she whispered, "_Lumos_."

Upon the page in Freddie's scribbles were the words, "I'm sorry."

She reached back out to her night stand and grabbed the quill and ink. "Don't be," she replied. "You were just trying to be there for me."

"I knew how much it hurt you though. I was stupid. I am stupid."

She bit her lip. "We're both stupid."

"I love you, Dor."

"Really?" she wrote back. "Tell me a story."


	3. I Just Don't Know

Chapter 3:

Dorothy's Converse sneakers and school socks were laying stranded on the sandy grass by the edge of the Black Lake's bank, her toes wiggling happily in the sand. The black and yellow tie was hanging loose around her thin neck and clung inside the flimsy collar of her untucked Oxford uniform shirt that had the top three buttons undone. Her sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows, and in one hand was a borrowed Transfiguration textbook from the Restricted Section of the library, in the other her wand. She was muttering the words quietly to herself as she read them, pacing back and forth and twirling her wand between her fingers. Her feet made designs in the sand as she walked, quickly washed away by the gentle ripple of waves created by the Giant Squid that was currently visible in the icy center.

Water rolled over her feet again, but Dorothy didn't seem to notice. Transfiguration had always been her best subject, her favorite subject, but she had a meeting with the Headmistress in only thirty minutes, and she was having trouble grasping the next concept.

"Oi, Longbottom!"

Dorothy looked up from her page with a confused look on her face. "Uh, hi, Fiona. Hope. What's up?"

Hope and Fiona were both Dorothy's age and house, but the three of them had never really been friends outside of the common room due to Dorothy's tightness with the Potter and Weasley kids. "Or we could just ask her, Fi. That's an option. Never mind that she's _studying_," Dorothy heard Hope say sarcastically to her oblivious best friend.

"No, no, it's okay," Dorothy said quickly. "I was just about to head back up to the school anyway. What do you want to ask?"

Fiona smiled proudly, giving Hope an 'I told you so' look, and flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Well," she began, the two girls approaching the water's edge where Dorothy was still standing. "As you know, Hope's been getting a lot of heat lately around Hufflepuff. Ever since she made Captain."

Dorothy looked at Hope, studying her. She was short with flaming red hair and a temper to match. But Dorothy had always liked her, and they'd always gotten along well.

"We were just wondering if you'd heard anything about her from other houses, like when you were with James and Freddie," Fiona continued. "I mean, it's not too hard to silence idiots in your own house, but you never know what goes on in the other three common rooms."

"Nothing bad," Dorothy said. "I'm pretty sure when James found out that Hope had gotten Captain, too, he slammed his head into the wall. So he believes you deserve it."

Hope smirked and held her hand out to Fiona. "Distressing James Potter, ten points to myself." Fiona laughed and slapped it.

"And Freddie's not one to talk about you behind your back. If he had a problem, he'd talk to _you_ about it."

"Thanks a bunch, Dora," Hope said smiling. "Can you just keep an ear out? I knew that getting it over Bruce would be rough, but people are just getting a little ridiculous."

"Yeah, no problem," Dorothy said with a smile as she watched them turn to go. "Oh, and Hope?"

"Yeah?" Hope said, turning back around.

Dorothy smiled. "I think you'll make a great Quidditch Captain."

Hope grinned as Fiona said, "I knew I always liked you, Longbottom."

"Thanks, Dora," Hope said, turning again and heading back up to school with Fiona beside her; the two of them loudly laughing and planning some crazy thing that they'll never end up actually doing.

Dorothy sighed and closed her book, heading up out of the sand into the grass, stopping to pull on her shoes and socks before continuing up the uneven terrain. She was humming an old Weird Sisters song to herself when she felt a hand on the small of her back. "Hey, gorgeous," a low voice whispered in her ear.

Dorothy giggled, her face turning a shade rivaling a tomato. "Oh, hush, Freddie," she said, thumping him with her book.

"My mother always told me that a pretty lady shouldn't walk anywhere alone," he continued, keeping his arm wrapped around her as his footsteps fell in time with hers.

Dorothy snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Killed the suave with a Mummy's Boy line," she joked, stepping outwards to trod on his foot.

"Come on, every girl likes a Mummy's Boy," he said laughing, trying to dodge her feet.

Dorothy threw her head back and laughed, looking right back to the ground to continue fighting him. "Whatever helps you sleep alone at night, Fredrick."

"Dor," Freddie gasped, pretending to be wounded. In one swift motion, he bent down and slid his arm down her body to her knees and heaved Dorothy over his shoulder. Dorothy screamed, flailing around as he kept walking, and crying from her laughter.

"Freddie! Freddie, I'm sorry! Put me down!" she begged.

Freddie cackled with childish glee as she pounded her fists on his back. "You can struggle as much as you want, I'm bigger than you. You're going to lose."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to stop when a girl tells you to?"

Freddie choked on the breath he'd just taken. "When I'm on the verge of _raping them_, a situation I never plan to be in, by the way, yes! Merlin, woman."

"This is the rape of my gravitational rights to have my feet on the ground."

"Hm, you see, mum never mentioned that one."

Dorothy snorted. "Maybe I'll just have to write her then."

"Where are you headed anyway? You've been gone since lunch. Usually you hang around one of our common rooms during your free periods. Or the library."

"I refuse to speak to your butt, Freddie."

Groaning overdramatically, Freddie dropped Dorothy's feet back onto the ground. She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Good kitty."

"I am a _lion_, not a mere _kitty_."

Dorothy laughed, hitting him with her shoulder. "I was down at the lake. Studying for my private lesson with McGonagall."

Freddie nodded. "How are those going?"

"Really well, surprisingly!" Dorothy said, her innocent face full of youthful excitement. "She says I should be able to attempt my first change in about a month! Just think, lessons every week since the second half of sixth year, finally resulting in a successful change!"

Freddie beamed and her and took in his arms, spinning her in the air. "That's fantastic, Dor!"

She giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his broad, muscled shoulder. "It's weird to think about, you know?"

"I can only imagine," he said, setting her down again. "You coming to Gryffindor Quidditch trials?"

"They're tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, at four."

"You want me to?"

Freddie shoved her shoulder lightly. "'Course I do, Dor. I wouldn't invite you if I didn't want to see you there. Besides, you're my good luck charm."

Dorothy laughed. "Oh, like you need luck! You've been on the team since second year!"

"And you've been in the stands every time I've been in the air." He flashed her a toothy grin. "Obviously, there's a connection."

"It's a wonder you still have teeth with all that sweet talk," she joked. "I wouldn't miss them, Freddie."

He smiled. "Let's get you to McGonagall's, yeah?"

"Lead the way, my gentlemanly Mummy's boy!"

* * *

"I had a question on a section of the book you asked me to check out, Professor," Dorothy said, approaching McGonagall's large desk. She opened the book to the page she'd marked earlier and continued by saying, "It says here that in the Animagus form you can communicate with other animals dependant on concentration and desire, but you can't communicate with humans. Would you be able to focus enough on a human to communicate with them and not other animals, or is it just animal communication? And what if you can't focus enough? Will you get locked in a world with no one to talk to?"

Professor McGonagall chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. "Miss Longbottom, please sit." Dorothy did as she was told. "Now, when in your Animagus form, your mind is in limbo between that of yourself and that of a human. You are in such a state that you still think and observe as yourself, but you cannot communicate with your own species. Communicating with animals is second nature when in Animagus form. It is not something you actively seek out to accomplish, it just happens. You think as a human, but cannot form the words of human speech with your animal mind. Does that make sense?"

Dorothy nodded. "I think so. I can understand humans, I just can't verbally communicate with them like I can with other animals?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Precisely." She stood from her oversized desk chair and motioned for Dorothy to follow her into the center of the large office. "Now, you have made exceptional progress in this study since we began so many months ago. I must say, I am very proud to call you my pupil in such a complicated bit of magic."

"Thank you, Professor," Dorothy said, her face reddening. "I'm just glad you agreed to teach me. Most people think a seventeen year old Animagus could be irresponsible."

Minerva gave her a warm smile. "I knew a few Animagi even younger than yourself, dear, and they were most brilliant wizards. I do not believe age makes one irresponsible, but choices. Sometimes, an eighty year old man can choose to behave as a two year old, while a four year old may hold the weight of the world on their shoulders. It is the wizard, not the number."

Dorothy smiled. "Now," Professor McGonagall continued. "The last thing you need to learn about the art of an Animagus form is the process of one's first shift. The first time can be uncomfortable, even painful, but only for a moment. It is also the longest shift you will ever endure. Do you remember what happens first?"

* * *

Dorothy placed the spoon back in her mouth upside down so her tongue filled the concavity and she sucked on the cold metal. "Um," she said, her mouth opening and closing with a loud suction noise over the utensil. "Favorite feeling?"

Freddie was sitting across from her, balancing his own spoon on his nose. "Hitting a Bludger's sweet spot. Favorite place in the castle."

Dorothy looked over at him and frowned, dropping her spoon in her carton of ice cream. "You know that one."

Freddie chuckled, inadvertently knocking the spoon off of his face. He pouted, then caught Dorothy's gaze. "'Course I do. Just like you knew the last one. I know everything about you and you know everything about me, Dor."

"Really?" Dorothy said, leaning her head back against the steel refrigerator she was currently leaning against. "Are you sure?"

"What's the weirdest thing I've ever eaten?"

"The stuff between your toes when you were four years old," she answered without hesitation. "Thankfully, your mum caught you before you could eat James's."

Freddie raised his eyebrow to say, "See? I told you so." Dorothy frowned. "No, there has to be something. I don't know who you like!" she said excitedly.

Freddie scoffed. "You know every detail of every bird I've had feelings for."

"Well, there has to be something you don't know about me," she said confidently.

Freddie laughed out loud, throwing his head back into the wooden cabinet he was leaning against on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Try me," he challenged.

"Okay," she said, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. "What position do I sleep in?"

"If it's cold, you're on your left side curled up, if it's hot, you're spread eagle on your stomach with your feet sticking out of the blankets," he answered, shoving a large bite of ice cream in his mouth. "And," he said, trying to swallow the cold liquid. "If you're sharing the bed, you don't touch a girl at all, but you'll wake up completely interlaced with a bloke."

Dorothy frowned. "Favorite seat in the common room and favorite position."

"In Hufflepuff, it's the black leather chair by the fire curled up beneath a blanket. In Gryffindor, it's the couch lying on your back with your head in my lap."

"What's my favorite thing to wear to bed?"

"My fifth year Quidditch jersey because it's just big enough." Freddie laughed at the surprised look on her face. "I'm telling you, Dor, there is nothing we don't know about the other. You could easily answer all those questions about me."

Dorothy tilted her head to the right side and started to think aloud. "On your back with your right arm and leg bent, you don't sleep in the same bed as guys, and you like to hold a girl against your chest. You like the couch with my head in your lap and the floor in front of my chair with your legs stretched out. And you wear the boxers from that day. If it's cold, you'll leave your tee shirt on, too."

"Boom," Freddie said, grinning. "When will you accept the fact that I'm always right?"

Dorothy snorted. "As if that's ever the truth."

"It is right now."

Dorothy pouted, scooped a large amount of ice cream out of her carton with her spoon, and then flung it at Freddie's face. She grinned as it landed on his nose. "Semantics, Weasley."

Freddie took a deep breath, loading up his own spoon. "You shouldn't have done that, Longbottom." He flung the ice cream on his spoon at her, laughing as the wad of melting ice cream landed on her hairline and slid down her forehead into her carton.

She squeaked, staring at him with wide eyes. Abandoning her spoon, she shoved her hand into the carton and, wincing, pulled out a handful of ice cream. Lunging forward, she smeared it across his face, in his hair, and down his chest. Freddie roared, laughing, pining her beneath him on the kitchen floor with one hand and did the same to her. She was too busy squealing from the cold to hear his breath hitch as he brushed over her breast with his hand.

She did however realize that he'd loosened up on her slightly and managed to flip him onto his back, straddling his waist and shoving his hands down into the floor. Her blonde hair was stringy and covered with ice cream, falling into their faces as they stared at each other, chests heaving. She smirked at his surprised expression. "I win."

"Your nose is about to drip on me," he said simply, staring up at her, something unrecognizable swirling in his brown eyes.

She leaned down towards him. "What?"

Freddie, keeping his eyes locked with hers, pressed his wrists into the ground harder for leverage and closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to the pool of ice cream about to slip off of the tip of her nose. He sucked gently, his tongue lapping at her slightly, then pulled back, laying back down on the ground. "There. Now I won't get ice cream dripping in my eyes."

Her eyes searched his, obviously extremely confused. "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want that."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Dorothy tried to comprehend what had just happened and why something so silly as licking ice cream off of her nose left it tingling and her heart pounding. "Uh, Dor? It's getting kind of late. We should probably go before the House Elves come back."

Dorothy scrambled off of him to where she'd been sitting previously, her head spinning. "Right! Should we clean up?"

Freddie gave her a questioning look as he stood. "Eh, maybe a simple cleaning spell. We should probably shower in Hufflepuff though." He walked over to her and offered his hand to help her to her feet. Still staring wide eyed at him, she took it and allowed him to pull her up. He pulled a little too hard and Dorothy lost her balance, falling straight into his chest, grabbing at him for salvation. He caught her easily as she clawed at his shoulders for stability with one arm around her petite waist. "You okay, Dor?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I feel sort of funny. Maybe I'll go to bed early tonight."

Freddie nodded. "Okay. Let me shower first, then I'll be up in the Tower by the time you're done."

Dorothy smiled faintly. "Sounds good. I don't know if Hope and Fi are already up there or not, so we might have to wait." Dorothy suddenly realized she was being held flush against Freddie, their faces only inches apart. Her eyes danced over his face, stopping at his lips. Unknowingly, she licked her own. "Should we, uh…should we go?"

Freddie unwound his arm from her back and let her stand on her own, then took a few steps back. "We should. You wanna do it, or should I?"

"The last time you did a cleaning charm, you set an oven on fire," she said, snorting. "I got this."

Freddie laughed, as she began to wave her wand around the kitchen gracefully, muttering charms. "One time," he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hurry, I'm sticky," he whined.

She finished her spell and said, "Whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

Dorothy pulled out of his embrace and turned to him, smirking. "That's beside the point."

"That _is_ the point, Dor."

"Oh, shut up," she huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm giving you my shower."

* * *

The seventh year Hufflepuff girls's dormitory was empty when they entered, and Freddie went straight into the bathroom to clean up. Left alone, Dorothy leaned against the wall and slid down it, head in her hands. What the hell had happened? One second they're flinging ice cream at each other, then he goes and licks it off of her face? What made him do that? And why hadn't she stopped him?

The door to the dormitory banged open loudly causing Dorothy to jump.

"Uh, Dora?" Hope said, noticing her on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Fiona frowned looking at her. "And are you covered in ice cream?"

The shower started as Dorothy opened her mouth, and her roommates turned to the bathroom. "Who's in the shower?" Fiona asked.

"Probably Freddie," Hope said, sharing a look with Fiona. Strong, clear baritone notes came floating out of the bathroom in the tune of an old Celestia Warback song Freddie's grandmum had always loved, and Hope and Fiona laughed. "Yup, Freddie."

Dorothy had scrambled to her feet at this point, and approached the mirror in the corner, staring at her reflection. She was attempting to do something with her ice cream covered locks. "We had an ice cream fight in the kitchen. He's just showering first."

Hope frowned, and looked over at Dorothy. "There's something else on your mind."

"No," Dorothy said quickly, sighing as more hair fell into the ice cream on her face. "I'm just tired. I want to get to bed."

"So you let Freddie shower first?" Fiona asked. "Why? You could be done by now."

"He's got to get all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower before curfew," Dorothy explained.

"No, he doesn't," Hope said. "He sleeps here all the time. You know Fi and I don't mind."

"He's not sleeping here tonight," Dorothy said, the edge obvious in her words. "He's going back to Gryffindor."

"Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Hope asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"No," Dorothy said. "He's just not sleeping here tonight!"

The shower suddenly stopped and Dorothy's head snapped towards the bathroom. "Dor, shower's free!" his voice rang out through the room.

Dorothy shook her head, trying to orient herself. "I'll be right in," she called back. Grabbing her large, fluffy towel, she headed to the bathroom. She turned back to her roommates. "He's not sleeping here."

She then entered the bathroom. Freddie was still shirtless, buttoning one of the extra pairs of trousers he had stashed here for times like this. "You look yummy," he joked, running his finger over her cheek and licking the ice cream from it. "Thinking back, our fight was really a waste of ice cream."

Dorothy, unable to speak, just nodded. Freddie pulled on a tee shirt and grabbed his socks and sneakers. "I'll put these on outside so you can hop in," he said.

"Bye," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "See you tomorrow."

The door closed behind him, and Dorothy let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

* * *

Freddie went and sat on Dorothy's bed to pull on his shoes and socks. Across from him, Hope and Fiona were perched on what he guessed was Hope's four poster, staring at him intently.

"Hello," he said, looking up at them brightly. "Enjoying the view?"

"We know what you're up to, Freddie," Hope said smiling.

Freddie raised an eyebrow, shaking out his other sock. "I'm up to something?"

"You're always up to something, you're a Weasley," Fiona snapped.

"Simmer," Hope told Fiona. She turned back to Freddie, who was shaking with laughter as he tied his shoe. "We mean with Dora."

"Enlighten me," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're trying to get her to fall out of love with James and in love with you," Fiona said bluntly. "Finally."

"Thank you for completely destroying that plan, Fiona," Hope said, annoyed. "Merlin, I can't take you anywhere!"

"I went for the element of surprise," Fiona said grinning.

"More like the element of stupidity," Hope muttered.

"Well, considering the boy hasn't breathed in about thirty seconds, I'd say I'm spot on."

Hope turned her gaze back onto Freddie who was frozen. "Freddie?"

"You two are mental," he said, flatly, his eyes scared. "And what do you mean, finally?"

"You've been in love with Dorothy since third year, Freddie," Hope said.

"Well, I've got to get back to the Tower, see you around," Freddie said quickly, jumping up from Dorothy's bed and hurrying out of the room.

Fiona sniggered. "Ah, young love."

"They will have the cutest babies," Hope joked. "Now get out of my bed."


	4. I Just Can't

Chapter 4:

Dorothy sat in high in the stands as she watched the potential Gryffindor players zoom around the pitch, silently critiquing their form. Although she'd never actually played Quidditch, she knew the sport better than most professionals. She knew what to look for in a player and what potential a rookie might have. She followed all the teams and kept her own stats. When the World Cup came around, people had learned to trust her call, because she was right ninety-five percent of the time.

She watched as James released the Snitch for the Seeker group, with the usual rules. Catch it before Albus, you get the spot. If you don't, try again next year. James had the firm belief that each player had to earn their spot on his team, and was very serious about everyone's tryout. Dorothy found the Snitch in the air easily, and knew Albus would get it in a few more seconds.

"What'd you think so far?" Freddie asked, floating in front of her.

"I think that Albus is about to realize the Snitch is beneath the far hoop," Dorothy replied nonchalantly, smiling as Albus flew effortlessly over to the flying ball and wrapped his hand around it.

"You've got a gift," Freddie said chuckling. "I don't understand why you never played."

Dorothy tore her eyes from the pitch and looked to Freddie, shrugging. "I like to watch."

"You could go pro," he pushed.

"I don't _want_ to go pro. I want to put Dark Wizards in Azkaban."

Freddie pulled a face. "I know. That makes me nauseous."

Dorothy laughed. "When do the Beater trials start?"

Freddie looked down at James, who was currently instructing the group of prospective Keepers. "Soon. I should head back down."

Dorothy nodded. "I'll be here. I think I'm just going to hang out, Hufflepuff's got the pitch half an hour after you guys, and I brought my Transfiguration essay. It's too nice to do homework inside."

"I'll find you after trials," Freddie said with a smile. "I need to copy that."

Dorothy laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Go, before you get kicked off the team."

"Okay, okay," he said, turning his broom back towards James and the other students. "By the way, I like your shirt."

Freddie zoomed off and Dorothy looked down at herself with a smile. She was currently sporting his fourth year Quidditch jersey, the only one that fit her perfectly enough to wear outdoors. It was faded and worn, stained permanently from sunshine and sweat. But she loved it all the same. Her best friend's name was written proudly across her shoulders. The only one she might prefer would be his cousins.

* * *

Rather than pulling the half completed Transfiguration essay out to complete as the Gryffindors filed back into the locker rooms, Dorothy pulled out a gold embossed leather bound book and a fountain pen, opening it to the next fresh page. She folded the corners of the thick parchment pages in and wrote in large thick letters: Hogwarts Quidditch, 2022-2023.

She turned the page and titled the new one: Gryffindor. She listed her choices for the team and positions, as well as a short explanation of each choice.

"Picking my team again, I see," James joked from behind her. Dorothy chuckled as James came and sat on one side of her while Freddie sat on the other. "Well, let's see then." James reached for the book.

"Whoa, there," she said, clutching it to her chest. "You don't get to touch it."

James rolled his eyes as Freddie laughed. "Whatever. Just tell me, Longbottom."

"Merlin, James, you really don't know how this works, do you?" Freddie said, chuckling. "You gotta offer your picks first. She's an adviser, not the Captain."

Dorothy smirked. "Thank you, Freddie."

"But she's brilliant," James sputtered. "I'm just going to go with her picks, she knows that."

"I don't tell you my picks," Dorothy said, exasperated. "I make you question your own. So, lay them on me. Starting with Seeker."

"Albus, obviously," James said. "He caught it first every round."

"He needs to work on his reflexes. He's got a good eye, but he's asking to get knocked off his broom. Keeper."

"Rose. She's the best in the school, you know that."

Dorothy nodded. "She's weak on her left side. Have your Chasers aim there more during practice."

James looked at Freddie, an aghast expression on his face. Freddie was beaming, staring at Dorothy. "Is she always like this?"

"Always," Freddie nodded.

"Beaters," Dorothy pushed.

"Well, I'm keeping Fred, obviously, and I liked Finnegan's arm."

Dorothy pursed her lips. "Finnegan? He's good, I'll give you that. But you've gotta remember, your Beaters are a team. They've got to be able to work in sync in the air and know exactly what their partner is doing."

"Finnegan was the best new recruit!" James cried.

"I know," Dorothy said, sharing a look with Freddie. "Think of it this way—if you had to only take one Beater, who would it be?"

"Fred," James said.

"Thanks, mate," Freddie said grinning.

"Hush, Freddie, you were the obvious choice," Dorothy commanded with a smile. She turned back to James. "Okay, so you have Freddie. He's your strength. You're going to want to cater your Beaters to Freddie's strengths."

"I think Freddie and Finnegan would make a good team," James pushed.

Freddie raised his eyebrow at his cousin questioningly. "Were you at the same trial I was?"

"He's good, Fred!" James snapped. "And it's _my_ team. You and Finnegan are my Beaters, and that's final."

Dorothy shrugged. "Okay. So, let's talk Chasers."

"Me, Roxanne, and Lily," he said. James then glared at Dorothy. "Unless you want to fight me on that one, too."

Dorothy's eyes widened, and she felt them fill with tears. "No. They're fine."

Freddie's jaw had tightened dangerously as he glared at his cousin. "James," he growled.

James ignored Freddie and let out a laugh. "Great!"

"Well, there's your team," Dorothy said softly, closing her book.

James slapped his legs and jumped to his feet. "Sounds great!" He reached out and pulled Dorothy to her feet and planted a fat kiss on her lips. "Thanks for everything, I've gotta go meet Jen. Said she wanted to talk."

James bounded out of the stands. Once he was out of sight, Freddie roared, jumping to his feet to go after him. "Freddie!" Dorothy cried, leaping onto Freddie's back.

"Dor, get off of me so I can go gut him," Freddie said.

"No!" she said, her grip tightening. "Freddie, calm down!"

"Dorothy!" he roared, trying to shake her off.

"Freddie, breathe!" she commanded.

"He kissed you," he raged, his body shaking. "He bloody disrespects you, then fucking kisses you to go run off to some other bird."

"Freddie, it doesn't matter!" Dorothy pleaded, her fingers digging into him.

"He's hurting you! He made you cry!"

"You're scaring me!"

Freddie froze at her words. "Dorothy, I need you to get off of me. And then I need you to shock me."

Dorothy clambered off of his back and quickly walked to stand in front of him. "How do I shock you?"

"I don't know, I don't care," he hissed between clenched teeth. "But you need to shock me now, and it needs to be big. Distract me from James, or so help me, I'll be one of those wizards you're throwing in Azkaban."

Heart pounding, she grabbed Freddie's face and pulled it to her own, covering his mouth with hers. Freddie froze, all of his anger melting away as she held her lips solidly against his, not moving. Before he even realized what was happening, his hand moved up to her cheek and pushed through her hair, pulling her face up closer to his by the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, using his other hand to pull her flush against him. Overwhelmed, Dorothy melted into Freddie and allowed him to overtake her senses.

Suddenly, Freddie jumped back, running his hands through his hair and breathing heavily. "Fuck. Okay. That worked. I'm good. You good? I'm good. Wow, okay, that's a fun feeling." He shook his head out, trying to calm himself. He turned back to Dorothy, her eyes curious. "I'm sorry."

"No," she said quickly. "It's okay. Are you good? Can we talk?"

"Yeah!" Freddie said, a bit too quickly. "Yeah, sure."

Dorothy lead him back down to the seats they had been in before and sat down with him. "You should be beating with—"

"Tyrone Thomas. No question. Not only is he younger, so he can have more time on the team, but he and I had a better mojo. Finnegan was too busy showing off to hit the Bludger, even though he had better aim. You can teach aim."

Dorothy smiled. "I've taught you well. Your Chasers will be weak this year. I would've told him what I thought, but he didn't want to hear it."

Freddie's brow furrowed. "We've got the same Chasing team as last year."

"I know. But with you and Louis Beating last year, it covered up their mistakes. The three of them are a good team, but James is the best scorer. Lily's aim needs a lot of work, and Rox has got to learn how to fake. He's not going to give that nearly enough focus, and the team will suffer."

Freddie nodded. "He should've listened to the master, cause he sure as hell won't listen to me."

Dorothy nodded. "I'm glad you listen to me."

Freddie shot her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Dorothy reached over and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I just haven't seen you that angry in a long time. Since you found Rox crying after that Ravenclaw broke up with her, actually."

Freddie cracked his neck at the reminder. "He was a little bitch who had no right dating my sister in the first place, let alone breaking her heart."

"I know, I know," Dorothy said, smiling. "Sorry for planting one on you. It was the only thing I could think of to shock you besides nailing you in the knads."

Freddie winced. "I'd take a kiss before a knee any day. And it's okay, you didn't have much to work with."

"I'm just glad it worked," Dorothy said laughing. "And now we really know everything about each other!"

"What?" Freddie asked, laughing at her.

"We know if the other is a good kisser," she said, her cheeks igniting.

"Well?" Freddie said, urging her to continue.

"Oh, no," she said laughing. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Bollocks! You always tell me!"

* * *

By the time Hufflepuffs started arriving, Dorothy and Freddie were already making predictions about the Hufflepuff team.

"Obviously, Hope's Seeking and Fiona's Beating. Bruce will be Chasing, with Templeton and the Reserve from last year, Vienna," Freddie said. "But you guys had a lot of people graduate."

"There were a bunch of nobodies on the list in the common room," Dorothy said, squinting down at the pitch. "Merlin, where is everyone?"

"What?" Freddie asked, looking to the pitch. "Whoa."

In the center of the pitch were four people: Hope, Fiona, Jesse Templeton, and Marcus Vienna. "When were trials supposed to start?" Freddie asked, checking his watch.

"Six thirty," Dorothy replied. "What time is it?"

"Six fifty," he said. "There's only four people down there."

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked.

Freddie jumped to his feet and grabbed Dorothy's hand. "Let's go find out," he said, dragging her out of the stands.

"Hope!" Freddie called, pulling Dorothy onto the pitch behind him. "Where are all of your recruits?"

"Bruce," she said coldly. "Tabitha Bruce threatened everyone who signed up to make their life a living hell if they showed up to trials today. She's just jealous that I got Captain over her and is trying to get me kicked out of power!

"Well, you know what? She wins! She can have the position! I don't want it if blackmail is what it comes to." Hope's eyes were full of tears as she looked at the three players standing on the field. "Thank you so much for coming. It means the world to me."

"I'm going to ring her little neck," Fiona growled. "That bitch."

"I guess we'll have to cancel trials. I'll talk to Professor Finch-Fletchley in the morning and have him give the team to Bruce. If she can't handle me as Captain, whatever. I just want to play."

"No," Fiona snapped. "You are not giving her your Captaincy! I will not allow it!"

"I don't have much of a choice!" Hope shot back. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Merlin, she just can't let me have one thing, can she?"

"You aren't giving up your spot, Hope," Dorothy said. "I've got an idea."

"What can you do, Dora?" Hope said. "That book of yours isn't going to magically give me three more players."

"No," Dorothy said. "Just give me until seven thirty. I'll be back."

Dorothy grabbed Freddie's hand and began running off the pitch with him. "What are you up to, Longbottom?" Fiona called after them.

"Just trust me!" she yelled back.

"Dor, what the hell are we doing?" Freddie demanded as they ran.

"Go get the map," Dorothy said, flipping through her book. "I'll start making a list of who. We're getting Hope a team if it kills me."

* * *

"Dor, it's a hopeless cause. Even if Layton does agree, that's only six players. You still need a Keeper," Freddie reminded her as they chased down Greg Layton's dot on the Marauder's Map with Kyle Reed in tow.

"Leave that to me," Dorothy said. They turned down a corridor and saw Greg Layton, a third year who'd tried out for the Hufflepuff team for the first time last year standing with some of his friends. "There he is."

"Oi, Layton!" Freddie called. The small freckled boy looked up in shock. "Yeah, you. Come here."

Waving goodbye to his friends, Layton hurried to Freddie's side. "You're Freddie Weasley."

"Yes, I am. This is Dorothy Longbottom and Kyle Reed."

"Hi," he said breathlessly. "What's up?"

"We're here about the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," Dorothy said, smiling.

"Tabitha Bruce said trials were cancelled," he said in confusion.

"They're not," Dorothy said. "They're going on right now, and we need one more Chaser to tryout so there can be a Quidditch team with Hope Macmillan as Captain."

"Oh, she's cute!"

Dorothy snorted loudly. "Yes, she is," Freddie said. "So will you come to trials?"

"Sure!" he said excitedly. "Girls love a Quidditch player."

Freddie slapped Greg on the back and laughed. "You bet they do, kid."

"Hurry, let's get to the pitch," Dorothy said, taking off.

* * *

"Dora, who are they?" Hope questioned from her seat on the ground with her teammates.

"I'm glad you asked," Dorothy said smiling. "We have fifth year Beater, Kyle Reed. Tried out last year but was cut because his aim was a bit off. Easily fixable." She lifted one of Kyle's lanky arms and frowned. "Could do to lift a few weights, but Fiona can have him in shape in no time." Dorothy moved to Greg. "And we also have third year, Greg Layton. Also tried out last year. Good shot, easily distracted, butter fingers. Nothing that can't be fixed with a little practice. It's not ideal standards for Quidditch trials, I mean, you can't test how well your defense and offense will work together, but you've got the positions covered."

"You've forgotten a Keeper," Jesse said, running a hand through his long black hair. "So we're still fucked."

"No, I didn't," Dorothy said. "As a Keeper, you've got seventh year Dorothy Longbottom. Never tried out. Knows the game better than anyone."

Freddie's jaw dropped. "What?!" he demanded.

"What do you think, Hope?" Dorothy said, ignoring Freddie.

Hope slowly stood. She looked at Dorothy's nervous face and let out a choked sob, running into her arms. "Thank you!"

Dorothy hugged her back, beaming in relief. Freddie stared at Dorothy in shock. He was one of the few people that had seen her play. Gryffindor just might have something to worry about.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to practice!" Hope said, clapping. "Grab brooms from storage, we'll just run a few drills to see how everyone works together in the air then head in for dinner."

"Wait for me?" Dorothy asked Freddie sweetly.

He grinned. "Course."

"Hey, Dora, you might just have to show me that book of yours," Hope said, tossing her a broom.

Freddie laughed and said, "That's not how it works," as Dorothy nodded and said, "Okay. Back up in the common room. You, me, and Fi can make a night of it."

"She can _see_ the book?" Freddie shouted. "I've never even gotten to see the book!"

"You've seen certain pages," Dorothy said, rolling her eyes. "She'll see what she needs. She's my Captain. You're my competition."

Freddie watched in shock as Dorothy mounted her broom and kicked off into the air, wobbling slightly from lack of practice, and then righted herself. "This is going to be interesting," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Dorothy was alone in the library during dinner, focusing on her Potions essay. She'd written it twice already, having asked Freddie to look over it and fix any mistakes, and she still wasn't satisfied. Suddenly, a plate full of food floated over her parchment and landed shakily before her. She looked up to see James standing there, hands deep in his pockets, a serious look on his face.

"Fred told me you were skipping dinner," he explained in response to her questioning look. "Figured I'd snag you some."

Dorothy smiled. "Thanks, James." She looked down at the plate, and chuckled. "You even managed to get everything I liked."

"Well, Fred helped a bit with that. Said it was a good idea, he didn't want you to go without a meal." James paused, studying her face. "He also said we should talk."

"He did?" Dorothy asked, her heart pounding nervously.

"Well, I did," James admitted. "He agreed."

Dorothy nodded, beginning to gnaw on her bottom lip. "Okay. What's up?"

"I'm sorry," James said abruptly.

Dorothy blinked, shocked. "What?" she spluttered.

James slid into the seat across from her, his features raw with emotion. This was obviously something very hard for him. "Merlin, you're one of my best friends, Dorothy. Probably are, other than Freddie. And I've just been a right arse to you for over a _month_ now, and you've just taken it! I'm really sorry, Dorothy."

"Don't be, I—"

No," James interrupted, grabbing her hand. The words froze in her throat. "I've been using you like some cheap slag, and it's time that I stopped. I…I'm serious about Jen, Dorothy. Really bloody serious. And I'm never gonna be able to prove that to her if you and I are shacking up in the next available broom closet when we have a shitty day. So, I'm sorry I took advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage of me," she insisted.

James shook his head. "I took advantage of your friendship. Merlin, Dorothy, you're the greatest friend someone could ask for. Of course you wouldn't say no."

"Did you ever consider that I didn't mind? That maybe I _liked_ doing…well, what we did?" she asked, her cheeks flooding with redness.

James's eyes raked over her face, taking everything in. "I don't want to lose you, Dorothy. I've set you up to get hurt. I'm going to get back together with Jen, and we've got to stop. I'm sorry for dragging you along. I feel horrible about it. Can we…can we go back to _just_ being friends? Like old times?"

Dorothy felt her heart shattering in her chest. "What brought this on?"

James shook his head. "The other day in the classroom got me thinking. I'm supposed to be winning Jen's heart back. I know you needed to forget, but we could've gone for a fly or played Exploding Snap. We didn't need to snog."

"Did Freddie talk to you?" she demanded, standing up.

"No!" James replied. "Dorothy, please. It didn't mean anything to me. None of it. I can't keep doing this when it means nothing. Can't we just forget it?"

Dorothy let out a sad chuckle. "Yeah, because we were so good at that the first time."

"This time is different," he insisted.

Dorothy wanted to fight for him. She wanted to make him realize that it all _had_ meant something. You don't keep going back to someone you don't have a drop of feelings for. He had to have felt _something—_maybe a _fraction_ of what she felt for him every time he shot her a grin.

But she didn't. She couldn't.

She nodded her head and said, "Okay." She let him sit across from her as she ate her dinner, she let him distract her from her essay, she let him make jokes and make her laugh. She let him beg her to quit the Quidditch team when she told him she was playing, and beg her to still give him advice. She let him throw bits of paper at her when she said no. She let him feel better. She even let him tell her about Jen.

The problem was, when it came to this boy, she'd let him do just about anything.


	5. I Just Need to Focus

Chapter 5:

"You _bitch!_ How did this even happen?"

Dorothy entered the Hufflepuff common room, her attention immediately pulled over to the notice board. Hope was standing with a steaming Fiona facing Tabitha Bruce, who was currently shaking a piece of parchment she assumed to be the Quidditch roster in her hand.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Fiona snapped. "I think that if anyone here is a bitch, it's you, Bruce! After all, weren't you the one who scared everyone off of trials in the first place?"

"This is my seventh year! How am I supposed to get scouted if I'm not even on my House team?" Tabitha shrieked.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you skipped trials, Tabitha. The list is final," Hope said without a hint of pity.

Tabitha's pretty face turned a harsh shade of purple as she let out a muffled shriek. "I'm going to Macmillan about this. McGonagall if I have to."

She spun on her heel and stomped away, dark curls flying out haphazardly behind her. Dorothy jumped out of her path and began making her way to the round door leading to the seventh year girls' dormitory, located a few yards before the notice board.

"Longbottom!" Fiona called once Tabitha had disappeared up the passageway. "We've been waiting for you. Want to go up and get cracking?"

Dorothy cursed herself. She'd forgotten that she, Hope, and Fiona were supposed to look over her Quidditch notes tonight. She looked from her room mates' smiling faces to the door beside her and shook her head. "I'm…I'm not feeling very well," she said softly. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Well, I wasn't going to do my homework either way," Hope said, mulling over her Saturday plans in her mind.

"Isn't it a Hogsmeade weekend?" Fiona asked.

"No, the first one's in two weeks," Dorothy said. Fiona pulled a face. "We can meet down by the lake after lunch," Dorothy suggested.

Hope nodded. "Okay. Go and get some rest, I hope you feel better."

Dorothy managed a weak smile. "Thanks." She turned the handle and disappeared behind the door, climbing a few steps and entering the warm round room. Dropping her satchel in front of her bedside table, she fell face first into her pillow, letting out a choked sob. She'd lost him. Sure, things might be better this way, but she felt so…_inadequate._ Why wasn't she good enough? What made Jen so special? How had it all meant nothing?

Dorothy clutched her pillow tightly, curling up into a ball with her quilt. She just wanted to go to sleep and dream happy dreams of rainbows and butterflies and a world where James had realized back before he'd even met Jen that he loved Dorothy and they grew happy and old together forever and none of this had ever happened. She sniffed loudly, hiccupping on her embarrassing tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, not bothering to change her clothes, content to just fall asleep and pretend that this night had never actually happened.

There was a soft beep by her head.

She snatched the book from beneath her pillow and opened it, snatching a quill and dipping it messily into her inkpot.

"Missed you at dinner," Freddie had written on the page. "James find you?"

Dorothy wiped her face with her sleeve, quickly scribbling back, "Yeah."

"And?"

"We're just friends. He ended things. Chucked me."

There was a long pause. "How're you holding up?"

"Not great," she responded honestly. "Though I suppose it's for the best."

"Oh?"

Dorothy watched as a tear dripped onto the page. "He's serious about Jen. I can't stand in that way of that. Or compete with that. Maybe…I dunno. I never really had a shot. Just some fling."

Freddie didn't respond, so she kept writing. "I shouldn't have fooled myself. I'm Dorothy Longbottom, I'm not gonna end up with James. Especially when he's in love with perfection's poster child. I let my childish desires get it the way of my focus."

Dorothy waited, staring at the page, anticipating a response. After a couple of minutes, he still hadn't said anything. "I told him we could forget it."

She stared for another minute, just waiting. "I don't want to."

Still, there was no response. "Freddie?"

The door to the dormitory banged open, and Freddie appeared in it, breathing heavily, arms laden with two tubs of ice cream and two spoons, plus his beeping journal. "Sorry," he managed through his labored breathing. "Had to wrestle Winky in the kitchen." He tossed the stuff down on the foot of Dorothy's bed and offered her his hand. "Come here."

Dorothy took it and let him pull her to him, wrapping his thick, strong arms around her shoulders as she clung to his torso, burying her face in his chest as she let herself cry.

* * *

"I mean, I get what we were doing was slaggy, but I was going to take what I could get, you know?" Dorothy said. She was lying in bed on her side, facing Freddie, their legs intertwined. They'd called Winky to pick up the left over ice cream a while back, and had been laying there talking for a while. "I just got so caught up in this romanticized version of what was happening that it made reality that much harder to face."

Freddie nodded, his eyes studying her face. Dorothy's fingers toyed with his tie, loosening it and tightening it, just stroking the soft material, playing with its placement on his shirt. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Dor," he said softly. "You're just…confused."

Dorothy chuckled, looking up at him. "Confused? I let him use me, Freddie. I invited him to toy with my emotions and play games with my head." She groaned, and pressed her forehead into his chest. "I'm not just stupid, I'm demented. Desperate. Masochistic. Pathetic."

"Hey," Freddie said, lifting her face to look at him. "Love makes a person do crazy, demented, desperate, masochistic, pathetic things."

Dorothy shook her head. "Maybe this is for the best. I need to focus on my studies so I can get a scholarship to the Academy. I can't do that if I'm running after a boy who's in love with someone else. Maybe this is what I needed."

"Just think, it'll feel really good to block his shots on the pitch, won't it?" Freddie teased, squeezing her hand.

Dorothy smiled. "It's the little things, isn't it?"

* * *

A little over a week passed before Dorothy saw Jen and James walking down the corridor together. But unfortunately for Dorothy, it wasn't one of those times where she could walk quickly past them and shove the image to the back of her mind. No. Dorothy was headed to Potions, the class she and Jen shared. So she was going to have to follow them all the way down to the dungeons.

Picking up her pace to pass them, she heard, "Oh, hello, Thee!"

Dorothy turned her head and forced a smile. "Hey, Jen. James. What's up?"

Jen held up their interlaced fingers. "We're _officially_ back together." She turned to James and smiled broadly. "I just can't say no to this one."

James chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. Dorothy's smile wavered slightly. "I'm…I'm happy you're happy." She let out a small breath of relief as she realized she meant it.

Jen beamed. "We are happy."

"Extremely," James agreed. Dorothy nodded, allowing her footsteps to fall in time with theirs. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much," Dorothy said, her gaze on the ground ahead of her. "School work and Quidditch, really."

"Oh, right!" Jen said laughing as the three of them started down another flight of stairs. "I heard about Hufflepuff's Quidditch team! Only four people came to trials because Hope Jacobs was made Captain over Tabitha Bruce, right? And then you and Freddie had to beg people to come? Honestly, I would've given the Captaincy to Bruce in the first place, she obviously deserved it more. I mean, she's such a good player.

"I feel bad for Jacobs, really. A team made up of reserves and nobodies?" Jen laughed, squeezing James's arm. "What an embarrassment. I would've just given up by now if I were Jacobs."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not then, isn't it?" Dorothy heard herself snap.

"Dorothy!" James said and Jen gasped.

"Sorry," she murmured beneath her breath, face growing beet red.

"It's not like you know anything about Quidditch anyway, Longbottom," Jen huffed.

Dorothy's gaze shot to Jen's face in shock, her mouth moving so much faster than her brain she forgot to be nervous or shy. "Actually, I know more about Quidditch than anyone in this entire damn school, thank you very much. So much, actually, to be able to say with full confidence that the only way Ravenclaw will win a match this season is if you can catch the snitch before the other team scores against McLaggen fifteen times, which won't be hard considering he's too busy flirting to pay attention and his left side is weak while you've got a slow reaction time and are easily distracted by the game.

"And before you claim that I'm full of shit, I'll have you know that I have correctly projected the last six House Cups, as well as five out of six of the last World Cups, the only reason for being wrong was a horrible call by Roseworth which he later stated once he viewed the replay was absolutely bollocks on his part. I can fix any player and any position, I can predict potential, I can even tell you the exact history of any professional Quidditch team from their first team to their current one. I know every rule, every player, and every call ever made, when it was made, where it was made, and who it was made by.

"And before you insult my Captain in front of me again, I would have you know that she is the only one Macmillan should've considered for the Captaincy because she's got more heart and passion into this game than anyone I've ever met. You don't know everything, and you're not some entitled little princess of perfection, so please, just stop acting like you are."

Dorothy finished, and took a breath, her face tight with anger. She glared at Jen and James as her thoughts caught up with the words that had just flown out of her mouth, and she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Tears flooded her eyes and she bit down hard on her lip. "What the hell was that?" James asked, staring at her.

Dorothy took in a shaky breath and said, "I'll see you in class," and ran off down the hallway.

It was only later, while she was brewing Doxycide in class that was to be used for an outbreak on the third floor, that she realized how good it had felt to speak her mind.

* * *

"You told off Jen Brady?" Fiona asked that night. "Like, out loud? Not just in your head?"

Dorothy scowled at Fiona and threw a pillow at her laughing expression. "Yes, it was out loud," she said. "I just…flipped! My mouth was moving faster than my brain, and before I really knew what was happening, I was telling her that she wasn't an entitled princess and to stop acting like it."

"Holy hippogriff shit, Dorothy!" Hope cried. "Can we celebrate this? I think we should celebrate this. I want chocolate anyway, so let's give it a reason so I can feel less overweight about snacking in bed."

"Hook me up, slag," Fiona demanded, catching the chocolate bar Hope chucked over to her. "Oh, Merlin, yes, all the calories."

"You make eating less enjoyable for me," Hope said, tossing Dorothy a Honeydukes Bar and then breaking off a piece of her own. "So you really stood up for me?"

Dorothy nodded, unwrapping her candy. "Why wouldn't I? We're Hufflepuffs, aren't we supposed to be loyal?"

"That doesn't mean we all are," Fiona said. "A prime example sleeps in that bed over there."

Dorothy took a bite of her chocolate. "What happened there anyway? Weren't you guys all really close at one point?"

"Oh, yeah, Tab and I were best friends first through fifth," Hope said, shoving more chocolate in her mouth.

"We were three from first to fourth," Fiona said. "I went a little crazy for fifth year. Totally changed. You noticed that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Dorothy agreed. "You didn't sleep up here as much. Always down with, oh, what are they now, sixth years?"

Fiona nodded. "Henrietta Langley. The Curse of Hettie. All three of us had our share. Mine was worse than Hope's and well, Tab's still in hers.

"Fifth year, I was supposedly best friends with Hettie. Hettie and I didn't play Quidditch, but Hope and Tab did. I felt like it was tearing us apart. I got sucked into Hettie. Completely changed me.

"Then, once I finally realized Hettie wasn't even my friend and was spreading my secrets behind my back, I came back to Hope and Tab, expecting to be welcomed with open arms. But I wasn't."

"She'd been a bitch," Hope explained.

"Yeah, we know," Fiona said, an edge on her voice. "But I got better. Started apologizing for what I'd done. Meant it, too. Started cutting ties with Hettie. That was hard, especially since she's so charismatic and shit. But I found myself again. And Hope believed me."

"Tabitha never did, though," Hope said. "She wanted it to just be the two of us, Hope and Tabitha. Forget about Fi, she's just going to hurt us again. She couldn't let Fi back in, and that's what drove her to Hettie."

"First half of last term, Tab and I fought. When Hope and I went home for Christmas and she stayed, she got picked up by Hettie."

"When we came back, it was too late. She was gone," Hope said.  
"You make Hettie sound like a disease," Dorothy said.

"She almost is," Hope said sadly. "She's manipulative. She changes you."

"She's pure evil," Fiona said. "Should've been a Slytherin."

"But it's not just Hettie," Dorothy said. "You've got to let her change you. It's not like she Imperiused you or Bruce. You had to agree with it."

"Have you ever been friends with Hettie?" Fiona asked.

"No," Dorothy said. "Too much time in Gryffindor."

Fiona nodded. "Hettie is like a drug. You live on her support and praise, even when she's terrible to you. It's hard to get out of. That's why we didn't hate Tab at first. We had the hope she'd come back."

"But?" Dorothy pushed.

"But then she started dating Louis," Hope said.

"That's not what makes me hate her!" Fiona insisted.

"Fiona's madly in love with Louis Weasley—"

"I AM NOT, I HATE THAT WANKER!"

Dorothy laughed as Hope flicked her wand, silently silencing Fiona's outburst. "She thinks she hates him. But she really wants to have his Veela babies. When Tab started dating Louis, Fi and Louis's relationship got worse than ever, because Fi went bat shit crazy anytime she saw him.

"When Louis was hospitalized after he got hit in the head with a Bludger in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, he murmured Fi's name. Not Tab's. She never forgave either of them for that."

"So, why'd you start hating her?" Dorothy asked Hope.

"I don't hate her," Hope answered. "I'll always love her. But I hate who she's become." Hope lifted the silencing charm.

"Tabitha hexed Hope and she was in the Hospital Wing for two days. Unprovoked. That's why we hate her. Not because of Louis bloody Weasley," Fiona grumbled.

"So, you're saying you have no feelings whatsoever for Louis?" Hope asked.

"Other than hate, none."

"Then who do you write letters to everyday?"

Fiona's face flooded with color. "He says he'd hate to think a day went by without him insulting me! There's nothing sweet there! _Nothing!_ They are letters that are mean and hateful!"

Dorothy laughed with Hope. "She's got it bad," Hope said, grinning.

"I can tell," Dorothy agreed. "Lou does too. All he would ever talk about was Fiona when I was in Gryffindor Tower."

"Really?" Fiona asked, perking up. "Not that I care."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Jen approached Dorothy. "Thee? Can I, uh, talk to you?"

Dorothy set down her toast and nodded, scooting over. She was nervous. Jen sat down on the bench next to her. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. I had no idea that you were such a Quidditch expert, or that what I was saying about Hufflepuff was offensive to you. I didn't even realize you played. I hope you can forgive me, I feel awful."

Dorothy was a horrible person. This just proved it. She was just a terrible human being, taking pleasure at making this girl feel so awful. "It's okay," Dorothy said quickly. "I was mean as well. I shouldn't have exploded like that. Honestly, I've never done that before, I don't really know where it came from."

Jen smiled, its brilliance slightly shocking. "It's perfectly alright, I deserved it. I'm so glad that you can forgive me, I'm sure Hufflepuff will bring a lot to the table."

Dorothy smiled. "I sure hope so, Jen. Hope really deserves a fantastic team."

"I'm sure she does." Jen stood, straightening her already perfectly crisp uniform. "I'll let you finish your breakfast. I'm sure James is looking for me anyway, he invited me to go for a walk before class. See you around, Thee!"

Dorothy swallowed the large lump in her throat at the mention of James. Not only had she screamed in this girl's face, but she had hooked up with her boyfriend on multiple occasions.

Maybe Dorothy was the one who belonged in Slytherin.

"See you," Dorothy muttered. She was so absorbed in self-hate that she didn't even hear Jen mutter, "Crazy bint," beneath her breath as she left the Hufflepuff table.


	6. I Just Need a Girl's Night

Chapter 6:

"What're you doing?"

Fiona's heavy voice cut through the silence in the library like a knife. Dorothy looked up, surprised. Fiona's hands were placed firmly on her hips, her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, as she stared at Dorothy expectantly. "_Well?_" she demanded.

"Homework?" Dorothy supplied, motioning to the mounds of parchment and stacks of textbooks spread out across the table.

"I know that, Longbottom," Fiona snapped. "That's what Freddie and James said. But what they don't realize is that you've been doing homework with every last second of your free time. Tonight's supposed to be Girls Night in the dormitory, remember? Hope'll be pissed if you blow us of to do, oh, I don't know," Fiona leaned over the table and read aloud: "The Practical Applications of Mammal to Mammal Transfiguration For My Desired Professional Field." Fiona looked up, an aghast look on her face. "Seriously? Zabini hasn't even assigned this yet."

Dorothy's face tinged pink. "I just like to be prepared."

"Need I remind you how often Hope and I have copied _Freddie's_ homework rather than yours?"

"Maybe I want to be more responsible," Dorothy said quickly, burying her face back in a textbook.

"Or maybe you're hiding something," Fiona shot back, ripping the textbook out of Dorothy's hands and chucking it over her shoulder. Dorothy's eyes were wide in surprise as the book landed with a loud thud. "What? Hope's not the only one who can read people. And I have a feeling that a Girls Night is _exactly_ what you need."

"Fi, I appreciate the concern, but I really need to finish my essay."

Fiona shook her head. "Nope. That excuse will become acceptable again in three months when the class has caught up with your homework escapades." Fiona pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and put her feet up on it, grinning. "Now pack your stuff up. Hope's out of detention in ten minutes, and we need to be there waiting with food."

"Go on without me," Dorothy said. "I'll meet you there."

"No, you won't," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "Please. You act like we've never played this 'throw-yourself-into-something-to-distract-yourself' game. Cute."

"What?" Dorothy asked, her heart racing.

"Come off it, Hope and I may not be Ravenclaws, but we aren't stupid. We know that you're upset that James and Jen got back together because you've been inexplicably in love with him since we met you and you're throwing yourself into your schoolwork under the cover of focusing on 'scholarships' and 'your marks' and other 'important' things like that, but you're just trying to distract yourself from thinking about James because it breaks your heart all over again."

Fiona laughed at Dorothy's stupid expression. Dorothy let out a small squeak. "We're _girls,_ Longbottom. We've all been there. Except Hope chose Quidditch and I chose pranking." Fiona smirked at some memory playing in her head. Dorothy tilted her head slightly, curious. Fiona snapped back into reality and clapped twice. "Chop, chop! We only have five more minutes, and we still haven't left the library!"

"How…how do you know all that?" Dorothy spluttered out once she remembered how to form comprehensible words.

Fiona chuckled. "We pay attention. Now, come on, Longbottom, you are the slowest thing I have ever encountered. And Hope Jacobs is my best friend. That's saying something."

"What?" Dorothy asked, organizing her papers and books in her satchel while flicking her wand lazily to replace the books she'd been borrowing on the shelves.

Fiona cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Merlin, you miss a lot cooped up in Gryffindor Tower. Hope takes forever and a year. For everything. Some perpetually late thing she's got going on."

Dorothy stopped and looked at Fiona. "_What?_"

Fiona frowned. "Give it time, you'll understand soon enough," she said with a sigh. "Keep packing, you've still got all these books to reshelve."

* * *

"Is this all really necessary?" Dorothy asked as she watched Fiona ordering House Elves around the kitchen.

Fiona shot Dorothy a look over her shoulder. "The best thing about being in Hufflepuff is that our common room is right across the corridor from the kitchens. That means we get the advantage of being able to transport at least twice as much food as any other House with ease. It'd be a waste not to take advantage of it." Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "And I'm fat, okay? Sod off, Longbottom," she snapped.

Dorothy sniggered. "Well, at least get the leftover chocolate chip cookies from dinner last night."

"There are _leftovers_?" Fiona asked excitedly.

"Uh, of course there are," Dorothy said nervously. "They don't just waste everything."

"Merlin, _yes_," Fiona said, running over to where the elves were furiously making trays and trays of food.

Dorothy smiled and leaned against one of the refrigerators, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt her thoughts drifting from the impending girls night to the times she and Freddie had pulled late nights scrounging food here and he'd had to hide out in Hufflepuff to…_James_. He was suddenly prominent in her mind: smiling, laughing, flying, pranking…her heart sank in her chest as she thought of him with Jen, the way he'd stomped on her heart, the way she was still pathetically in love with him.

"Hey!" Dorothy jumped, glancing up to see Fiona glaring at her. "Stop thinking about James."

"I wasn't!" Dorothy said quickly. Fiona cocked an eyebrow accusingly. "I _wasn't_!"

"Sure you weren't," Fiona said, shoving a cookie in her mouth. "Merlin, cookies are perfect."

"So," Dorothy said, desperately searching for a new subject of conversation. "What's Hope in detention for?"

Fiona laughed, small crumbs of cookie flying out of her mouth. "Zabini's being a bitch about the fact that Hope's been late to his class for the past six lessons and is two weeks behind on homework. Not to mention the fact that she spends class time drafting new plays."

"Wait," Dorothy said slowly, trying to understand Fiona's rapid speech. "How does that make Zabini the bad guy? She should be paying attention."

"If it were any other teacher, it wouldn't," Fiona said as she instructed a House Elf on which fruits to put into a basket. "But come on, Longbottom, it's _Zabini_. His cup of fucks is _empty_. Honestly, he just gave her detention because he's worried about Slytherin's chances ever since he spied on our practice last week."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Dorothy said. She walked over to the growing pile of food by Fiona and swiped an apple, taking a large, satisifying bite.

"Nope," Fiona said. "Zabini's too chill to care about things like tardiness and late homework. But he's crazy about Quidditch. All he wants is to get the Cup back from Gryffindor. I think he'd off himself if he lost it to Hufflepuff."

Dorothy shook her head. "The teachers don't give detention because of Quidditch."

Fiona let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, Longbottom, you're cute. Are you trying to tell me that your old man gave the entire Slytherin team detention the week before the final for not taking notes during his lectures?"

Dorothy ripped her gaze from Fiona and took another chomp out of her apple. "Coincidence."

Fiona chuckled. "Sure." She turned to the house elf waiting patiently behind her and said, "Take the lot to the seventh year girls' dormitory in Hufflepuff, please, Winky."

"Yes, Miss Fi," the elf squeaked.

Fiona linked her arm around Dorothy's and pulled her towards the kitchen door. "Let's go, Longbottom. It's time to party."

* * *

"I swear to Merlin, that man wants me to transfer to Slytherin," Hope said as she nibbled on the brownie in her hand. "Thinks I'd be a perfect fit."

"You _are_ a manipulative bitch sometimes," Fiona said nonchalantly. She lifted another grape to her lips and sucked it into her mouth with a loud pop. "You'd probably fit in."

"You're horrible," Dorothy said laughing, breaking her chocolate chip cookie in half and taking a bite.

"Thank you," Hope said, glaring at Fiona. "At least Dorothy loves me. And stop being so healthy, I feel insecure looking at you."

"Don't," Fiona said, popping another grape. "Before you got here, there were three plates of cookies."

"You ate an entire tray of cookies?"

"Don't judge me. This is why you belong in Slytherin."

"I knew there had been more than two trays!" Dorothy said.

Fiona winked. "Thought you were going crazy?"

"More like Winky had ripped us off."

"Blaming a House Elf…jeez, Longbottom. Maybe you belong in Slytherin, too."

Dorothy gasped. "Take it back!"

Fiona threw a grape at Dorothy's face. "Nope."

"She's just touchy because she didn't get a letter from Louis today," Hope teased.

Fiona's teasing grin fell into a frown. "I am not."

Hope sent Dorothy a smirk. "Oh, sure."

"I don't care if the jerk writes me."

"So if I told you his owl was at the window, you wouldn't care at all, would you?"

Fiona's face jerked towards the window where a tawny owl sat patiently with a thick letter in its beak. "How long has that been there?" she demanded, hurrying to the window and ripping it open.

"All of two seconds," Hope said, rolling her eyes. "Don't care if he writes you?"

Fiona growled. "It's getting cold. Animal cruelty."

"Course," Dorothy said. She and Hope joined Fiona by the bird that had just fluttered onto Fiona's dresser.

"Hand it over, Hibou," Fiona said, holding out her hand. The owl waddled over to her and dropped the letter, letting out a fond hoot. She smiled, giving him a loving pat on the head. "Such a good birdy."

"Gotta love how creative Louis is when it comes to naming things," Dorothy said with a grin. "Naming an owl 'owl.'"

"Give Hibou a treat, would you?" Fiona said as she sat down on her bed to open the letter. "They're in a leather bag in the top drawer of the dresser."

"You give his owl treats?" Dorothy asked as Hope tossed the bird a treat.

"The moron has a sweet bird," Fiona said.

"What's the letter say?" Hope asked, jumping on Fiona's bed beside her best friend. "Is Louis finally professing his love for you?"

"You're disgusting," Fiona snapped as she read the letter quickly. "He's already called me annoying and mental and I've only made it through the third sentence."

"He wants to buy you a drink," Dorothy said from over her shoulder.

"What?" Fiona said.

"Check the third paragraph," Dorothy instructed. "I'm a skimmer."

"Third paragraph… 'I heard this weekend you'll be in Hogsmeade, so will I, and I wanted to know if you would meet me at Broomsticks for a drink. Not the same insulting you without seeing the immediate reaction on your face.'" Fiona scoffed. "Oh, yes, that's _so_ romantic."

"Are you going to go?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course she is," Hope said.

Fiona sniggered. "No, I'm not."

"You really going to let him think that he's the bigger man? That you can't bear to see him?" Hope pushed.

Fiona looked from Hope to the letter in her hand and cursed beneath her breath. "Damn him."

"He's good," Dorothy commented.

"Got any parchment on hand?" Fiona asked. "Gotta send Hibou back before it gets too late."

Dorothy opened up her school bag and pulled out a fresh sheet as Hope snatched the letter from Fiona's hand. "His insults are getting old, they used to be much better."

"I know. I tell him that in almost every response. It's almost insulting how little thought he puts into them these days."

Dorothy handed Fiona a sheet of parchment and a quill, watching as Fiona quickly scrawled a response to Louis. She rolled the parchment and tied it with a hair ribbon, placed it in Hibou's mouth, and sent him out the window. "I hate him," she muttered, closing the window softly.

"He puts a lot of time into these letters," Hope said, looking up from the parchment in her hands. "It's cute."

"Shut up," Fiona snapped. "Longbottom, toss me a cookie."

"Done with grapes?" Dorothy joked, flinging her the cookie.

"You got it," Fiona said as she took a large bite of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I have to waste my first Hogsmeade weekend with Weasley."

"You'll have fun," Dorothy said with a smile.

"About as much fun as I'd have with an enraged hippogriff."

The door to the dormitory opened. Dorothy, Hope, and Fiona all turned to see Tabitha standing in the doorway, obviously taken off guard by the party going on inside her bedroom. "Oh," she said softly. "Don't want to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting," Hope said quickly. "You're welcome to join us."

"Erm, no thanks," Tabitha said softly. "I don't want to be where I'm not wanted."

"At least grab a snack," Hope pushed. "There's plenty."

"No one else is going to finish those chocolate covered strawberries," Fiona said slowly.

Tabitha nodded. "Erm…okay." She took a few hesitant steps towards the piles of food and took a plate of strawberries. She looked up and saw Dorothy sitting on Fiona's four poster. "Funny seeing you here, Thee."

"I live here, too," Dorothy said.

Tabitha nodded. "I know. Could've fooled me over the years, though."

"Tab—" Hope began.

"Thanks for the strawberries," Tabitha said. "I'll just be going."

The door to the dormitory slammed shut behind her, but not before all three girls heard the shaky sob Tabitha had been trying so hard to hold inside explode out of her.


	7. I Just Love Hogsmeade

Chapter 7:

"Hey, Dad," Dorothy said as she entered the greenhouse, Freddie tailing close behind her.

"Thee," he said grinning, looking up from the bush he'd been trimming. "Freddie. What can I do for the two of you?"

"Well, we're about to head into the village, I was just wondering if you needed me to pick anything up for you," Dorothy said.

Neville set his wand down on a greenhouse table and thought for a moment, wiping his hand across his sweaty forehead and leaving behind a trail of dirt. "Planning to pop into Honeydukes?"

"Course, Professor," Freddie said with a grin. "You know how Dor needs her Sugar Quills."

"Oh, like you don't go around raging like the Whomping Willow when your chocolate stash runs low," Dorothy shot back.

Neville smiled fondly at the bickering teens. "Brilliant. Grab me a few Cauldron Cakes and a Licorice Wand, okay? There's some Sickles in my desk in the office, top right drawer."

Dorothy nodded. "You got it." She went over to him and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. "See you later, Dad. By the way, you've got mulch all across your forehead."

"Ah, I'll get it later," he said with a soft chuckle. "See you, dear. Bye, Freddie."

"See ya, Professor!" Freddie called as Dorothy dragged him from the greenhouse.

"So what's the plan for today, huh?" Dorothy asked as they entered her father's office. She made her way through precarious towers of Herbology textbooks intermingled with stacks of dirt-stained papers to his desk. It was covered with photographs in frames, books, spare bits of quills and parchment. She grabbed a couple Sickles from the drawer. "Honeydukes, Spintwitches for your new bat, I want some more emerald ink, and I promised Hope we'd join her in spying on Louis and Fi."

"I still can't believe the bloke's finally grown a pair and asked the girl on a proper date," Freddie said as the two of them left Neville's office and headed off for the trail to the village. "How long's he fancied her now, four years?"

"Had to have been. She's got it bad for him, too; I knew having him send the letter late would drive her mad."

"Honestly, you'd think he would've asked for our help sooner than this," Freddie joked. "And other than that, I don't have anything special. We can grab lunch at Broomsticks if you want."

"Can't, that's where Lou and Fi will be. I don't have a problem with the Hog's Head."

Freddie shook his head. "No, ever since I heard goats when we hid out behind it last year, I can't go near the place."

"Right," Dorothy recalled laughing. "Well, I guess we could grab a late lunch. Get most of our shopping in before we go to spy, then get something after the two of them leave."

"Sounds alright," Freddie agreed. "Oh, don't let me forget, I've got to pick up a gift for Rox, her birthday's next week."

"Bugger, I forgot all about that," Dorothy muttered. "She's turning sixteen, right?"

"Don't remind me," Freddie groaned. "Older end of the fifth years, getting way too much male attention for my taste."

Dorothy laughed. "You're so overprotective."

"With good reason!" Freddie said defensively. "That's my baby sister those blokes look at like she's a piece of meat, thank you very much."

"Whatever, Fred," Dorothy said rolling her eyes. "What I was going to say was that she needs a party. Sixteen's a big one for girls."

"Lily and Rose have been planning it for weeks," Freddie told her. "Halloween themed. Only reason I remembered, to be honest. They asked me whether it'd be smarter to have it in the Room of Requirement or the Common Room. I said the tower, of course, because there's no way Neville will bust us because Rox is like his niece. He knows she should have a good party. And, there's less of a chance any Slytherins will break in."

Dorothy nodded. "When is it?"

"Next Saturday, after the Halloween feast. You're welcome to bring Hope and Fiona if they want to come."

Dorothy smiled. "I'll ask them."

"You know," Freddie said thoughtfully. "It's a little weird to think you've got friends in Hufflepuff."

Dorothy laughed. "It only took seven years to play nice with my own House."

Freddie smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "There's the village. The line for Honeydukes doesn't look too bad yet, we should probably hit there first."

Dorothy grinned up at him. "Race ya!"

* * *

"You're late!" Hope said as Dorothy and Freddie hurried over to the bushes outside of The Three Broomsticks.

"They're not supposed to meet for five more minutes," Freddie said.

Hope frowned. "We were _supposed_ to get a table inside, but now Louis is in there. It'd be too suspicious."

"Hope, we're hiding in a bush beneath the window," Dorothy reminded her.

"Here comes Fi!" Hope whispered. "Let's hope these things still work." She unraveled a pair of ratty Extendable Ears and placed the receiving end in the window, holding the other end between the three of them.

"Course they do, Lifelong Warranty," Freddie scoffed.

"Stop advertising and listen," Hope snapped. Dorothy snickered.

"Little!" a deep voice rattled through the Ears. There was the scraping of Louis's chair legs against the wooden floor.

"Weasley," Fiona responded coolly. "You could use a haircut."

"He's trying to grow it out like Uncle Bill," Freddie explained. Dorothy pulled a face. "I know," Freddie agreed.

"I don't think it's too bad," Louis said, a bit disgruntled.

"You look like a bearded lady," Fiona replied. "I see you let the facial hair grow out more too."

"Some people say it's rugged."

"They'd be lying."

Louis laughed. "Ah, to think I thought that I missed your never ending wit."

"Isn't that why you've been writing me every day? So not a day goes by without you insulting me?"

"Maybe I just missed you, Little."

"Don't get sentimental on me, Weasley."

Louis sighed. "Let's sit down. Let me buy you lunch."

"What are you going to do to it, add some Puking Pastilles to my burger?"

"Don't give me any ideas, Little."

"You'd think that being part Veela would help him with the ladies," Hope said rolling her eyes. "He's pitiful."

"So, how's seventh year going so far? Hufflepuff look good on the pitch?"

"Fine," Fiona said warily. "And how's curse breaking? Having fun beneath your old man?"

"It's interesting," Louis said. "I enjoy it. It's constantly stimulating."

"They are so boring," Freddie groaned. "I still need to get my Beater's bat."

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't spent an eternity looking for No-Melt Ice Cream, we would've had time to go to Spintwitches before Lou and Fi's date," Dorothy shot back.

"Hey, it took you an hour and a half to decide what you were getting Rox for her birthday."

"Sorry I didn't think that a prank from her father's shop was enough for her sixteenth birthday."

"That's not for her," Freddie said. "That's for me. I got her jewelry while you looked for the 'perfect present.' I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Merlin, would you two hush up? You bicker like an old married couple," Hope hissed. "We're attempting to spy!"

There was a loud bang, and the part of the Extendable Ear in Hope's hand disintegrated. "Bloody hell!" she cried, dropping the dust. She turned on Freddie. "What happened to a Lifelong Warranty?"

"Louis must've seen it and cut the line. Your pair had to've been too old, didn't have the protective spells on it that the newer versions have."

Hope groaned, aiming a kick at the bush. "Seriously? So now we've been caught, and we have no way to listen in anymore! Not to mention I missed half of their conversation because the two of you wouldn't shut the hell up!"

"Freddie is horrible to spy with," Dorothy said.

"You're not much better, Dora," Hope said, frowning. "Fi's going to be explosive tonight."

The doors to the bar banged open, and Fiona ran out screaming, "I _hate_ you, Weasley! You are the most vile being on the face of the planet!"

Behind her, Louis Weasley appeared looking fairly roughed up. His long blonde hair was tousled and his clothes were off center, as if Fiona had jumped him in her rage. Even though Dorothy saw Louis as an older brother figure, his Veela genes pulled at her, causing her to notice the stubble lining his strong jaw and the thick, defined muscles pushing against his long sleeved shirt. "Come back here, Little, I am _not_ finished with you! You want vile? I'll give you vile!"

Fiona shot a hex at him, which he dodged easily, and tore up the street. Louis let out a strangled roar and followed her.

"Looks as though they're headed to the Shrieking Shack," Freddie observed.

"Fitting, if you think about it," Hope said. "Considering how much shrieking Fiona will probably be doing."

"Should we follow them?" Dorothy asked.

"And get caught in the crossfire?" Hope asked. "Merlin, no. Made that mistake once. We'll get the story later in the common room. See you later?"

"Course," Dorothy replied. "Oh, by the way, Rox's sixteenth birthday party is in Gryffindor Tower after dinner next Saturday, you want to come? Fi's invited too, of course."

"It's not like I'll be doing homework or anything," Hope said. "Sounds fun. Always been curious about Gryffindor parties."

"Awesome," Dorothy said. "We're going to grab lunch, care to join us?"

"Nah, I'm supposed to meet Marcus later. Taking me to Pudifoot's, but hey, free food, right?"

* * *

"Frederick Weasley, I'm paying for my meal, and that is final!" Dorothy shouted. "Take my money!"

"No!" he shot back. "You're making a scene, Dor. Just let me be nice."

"That's what you always say! You can't keep buying things for me."

"I can, and I will." He shot her a smirk and handed the coins to Madame Rosemerta. "Keep the change."

Freddie grabbed Dorothy's hand and dragged her out of the pub, grinning at her. "I'm buying you more ice cream then," Dorothy huffed, dragging him back down to Honeydukes.

"If you insist," Freddie said. "You're mental sometimes, Dor."

"Well, you suck dragon eggs sometimes, Fred."

He laughed. "It's part of my charm."

Dorothy scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Let's play this game. Just pick your ice cream."

* * *

Fiona didn't return to the dormitory until after dinner.

The door banged open loudly, causing both Hope and Dorothy's heads to shoot up from the Quidditch play they were trying to formulate. "Where have you been?" Hope demanded. "Everyone was supposed to be back from Hogsmeade hours ago!"

"How _dare_ you spy on me!" Fiona shot back at them. "You knew that I would've told you exactly what happened, you didn't need to shove your creepy old Extendable Ear through the window of the pub!"

"Well, thanks to you, I have to buy a new pair," Hope huffed.

"Thank Merlin!" Fiona snapped. "They looked like you cut them off of Dumbledore's corpse."

"Where have you been?" Hope asked again. "You missed dinner."

"I grabbed something in the village," Fiona said smoothly, laying down on her fourposter.

"But what were you doing all that time? Seriously, it's been hours since you and Louis ran off screaming at each other," Dorothy pushed, just as curious as Hope was.

"Fought with Louis," Fiona replied. "I hid in the cellar of Honeydukes after a while, you know, he wasn't too fun to be around once he had purple blisters oozing out of his skin."

Hope cackled. "You are such a harlot!"

Fiona sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you?"

"It's obvious the boy likes you, why else would he hang around?" she said. "Seriously, you ought to make yourself a bit more likeable so he doesn't gain some sense and fall for someone who doesn't put him through physical and emotional turmoil."

"He doesn't like me," Fiona said.

"Yes, he does," Dorothy said. "I'm going to be honest with you. Freddie and I have been helping him." Hope squeaked, shaking her head at Dorothy. "No, Hope, she deserves to know."

"That you've been giving him advice on how to make me like him? Think about him all the time?" Fiona supplied. "Yeah, I know. It came up right as he was shouting about how much he didn't fancy me, and could never fancy a girl like me. Said he should check himself into St. Mungo's at the thought."

Hope's smiling face fell into concern. "Oh, Fi, are you okay?"

Fiona laughed. "Am I okay? Of course I'm okay! I don't like him!"

There was a loud beep from Dorothy's nightstand, and she lunged over to it, pulling the journal from the drawer. "What the hell is that?" Hope asked.

"It's how Freddie and I communicate between Houses," Dorothy replied, opening it on her bed. "Just got a note from Hibou. Says Louis has cured himself. No longer thinks he has feelings for Fiona." Was scrawled on the page.

Dorothy picked up a quill and responded, "Just heard the same story from Fi. As long as they're happy, right?"

"That's brilliant," Fiona said, looking over Dorothy's shoulder. "Magical connection."

"Yeah," Dorothy said, watching as Freddie's words began appearing on the page. "We've had them since first year. Obviously, we've expanded them, and we added the alarm feature in case one of us is sleeping or not paying attention."

"You really believe them?" Freddie asked.

"Don't see why not," Dorothy replied.

"Innocent," he teased.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Hope gushed. "You two are perfect."

Dorothy laughed. "We've been best friends for our entire lives. We had to make this Housing arrangement work somehow."

"See, Hope?" Fiona said, her voice tinged with annoyance. "These two are perfect. Weasley and I are far from it. We can't even handle being in the same room together."

"Can't blame a girl for being a hopeless romantic," Hope sighed.

Dorothy laughed and placed the journal back into her bedside table. "I'm going to hop in the shower. It's been a long day. Oh, and before you try to read me and Freddie's journal, you should know that you won't be able to. Only we can see what's actually written there."

"I dislike that," Hope whined.

"I don't care," Dorothy responded perkily.

"She was much nicer when she was scared to talk to us," Fiona commented as Dorothy shut the bathroom door.

* * *

As Dorothy got out of the shower, she could hear bits and pieces of Hope and Fiona's conversation. What she didn't expect was to hear her name dropped.

"Why can't she be more like Dorothy?" Fiona gasped. "He really said that?"

"That's what Marcus and I heard!" Hope replied. "She was furious, mind you. Would've been shocked if she hadn't been, considering she's supposed to be Hogwarts' Perfect Bird, and all."

"But what's he doing saying shit like that?" Fiona snapped. "It's not like he's ever treated her as more than a mate, right?"

"As far as I know," Hope said. "But I don't want to tell her. Seems like she's finally starting to get over him. She and Freddie would be so much better than her and James. Honestly, I don't really know what she ever saw in him."

Fiona was silent for a moment. Dorothy's breath was caught in her throat. "I can't even picture it. James just outright saying, 'Merlin, Jen, you annoying twat, I wish you were more like Dorothy!' Doesn't seem right."

"Well, he said it a bit more tactfully than that," Hope said.

"But still, the intent was the same," Fiona said. "I'm a bit worried about how Jen will react to Dorothy after this."

"It still doesn't make sense," Hope thought out loud. "He spends all this time trying to get Jen back, and then wants her to be like Dora? He has to know that she liked him. Why not toss the plastic and give Dora a shot if he's so interested?"

Dorothy opened the bathroom door. "There's something I haven't told you."

Hope and Fiona jumped violently, shock and fear etched on their faces. "Dora, honey, we didn't mean for you to overhear—"

"Seriously, Longbottom, it's not like we don't think you're good enough for James, he's not good enough for you, and you were finally feeling better—"

"We just don't want to see you hurt—"

"Guys!" Dorothy shouted, her hands playing with the sash on her robe. "It's okay. I understand. But to help you understand, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Hope asked.

Dorothy took a deep breath. "James and I hooked up."


	8. I Just Need to Explain

Chapter 8:

_"I should've jut told her, Merlin, I'm so fucking _stupid!_" James sobbed. "She was the perfect girl, Dorothy, I was going to marry her, and now she's gone!"_

_Dorothy held his head to her chest and stroked his hair, her lunch with Freddie forgotten. "Shh, it's okay," she mumbled._

_"No, it's not," he said, pushing out of her grasp. "I drunkenly snogged another bird! I should've been honest with her, but I lied! I cheated! Damnit, Dorothy, I love her!"_

_"I know you do," she said calmly, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "Give her time. Maybe once she cools down, you guys can talk this out."_

_"No, it's over," James said, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so fucking stupid."_

_"James," Dorothy said firmly, pulling his face towards her to look her in the eyes. "If she's got any brains at all, it's not over. This is _you_ were talking about. James Potter. It's not like losing you is something simple, like accidentally tossing your favorite jumper. You're a lot to lose. She doesn't realize it yet, but she may not want to."_

_James blinked slowly, searching her face for answers. "You really think that it might not be over between me and Jen?"_

_Dorothy forced a smile. "I really do."_

_"You know, I never really noticed it before, but you're really pretty, Dorothy."_

_Dorothy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"_

_James jumped out of her grasp as he realized what he said. "Bollocks, I'm sorry. That sounded awful."_

_"No," Dorothy said quickly. "No, it's okay. Um, thank you. I appreciate it."_

_James gave her a small smile and leaned towards her pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for being there for me, Dorothy. You're really a great friend."_

_Her face exploded in a hot blush as she nodded, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "Anytime, James."_

_He stood and rubbed his face with his large hands, turned to face her and gave her a dazzling smile. "How do I look?"_

_Dorothy smiled back at him. "Wonderful."_

* * *

_Dorothy rolled over in her cot as Roxanne let out another loud snore. The one thing she absolutely hated about staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys was when Rox made it to bed before her. She could stay asleep while Rox brought the house down, but Merlin forbid she try to fall asleep through the rumbling. Roxanne let out another harsh snort and Dorothy looked over at the peacefully sleeping girl, wondering how the sounds she was making weren't painful to create._

_There was a soft knock at the door. Dorothy grinned. She hopped out of bed, tossing her thickly plaited hair over her shoulder as she tip toed across the room. "Freddie, I'm going to suffocate your sister," she joked as she pulled the door open with a loud creak, easily drowned out as Roxanne took another breath. Dorothy choked on the breath she had just taken when she saw James standing there._

_"Bloody hell, I was worried about waking you," he commented. "She sounds like the Hogwarts Express!" Dorothy stared at him, unable to speak. He furrowed his brow. "Dorothy, you okay?"_

_"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her shock. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm fine! Um, what are you doing here?"_

_James shoved his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants, looking down. "I couldn't sleep."_

_Dorothy nodded, not fully understanding. "Okay?"_

_James sighed. "You know how you said you'd be there for me anytime?" Dorothy nodded. "Well, uh—" He faltered. "You know what? Never mind. I'm sorry. It was stupid—"_

_"James?" Dorothy said quickly. He turned to look at her and she could easily spot the sadness in his eyes. "Do you need to talk?"_

_His face relaxed into a sad smile. "Desperately."_

_Dorothy slipped out of her and Roxanne's room and took his arm. "Come on; let's take a walk, okay?"_

_The two of them walked in silence until they got outside. Dorothy let go of his arm and wrapped her arms around her waist, watching her feet land in pockets of grass. "I miss her," James said._

_Dorothy nodded. "Has she owled?"_

_"She says she needs time," James said. "That I need to prove to her I still love her."_

_Dorothy scoffed. "How are you planning to do that?"_

_James laughed. "You're the girl! That's your job. To help translate the batty shit."_

_"Maybe I'm not the right girl for the job, James," Dorothy said softly. "You know, I'm not your average girl."_

_James laughed. "Yeah, I know." An awkward silence fell between the two of them as they walked through the moonlit path. Dorothy's heart was racing. Sure, she and James were friends, but they never really spent time together just the two of them. She wasn't sure she could handle this._

_"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Dorothy?"_

_Dorothy's head snapped up. "What?"_

_"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" James repeated._

_Dorothy's cheeks burned. "Once," she said. "Henry LaPierre. Third year. He held my hand and ate meals with me every day for three months. I'm not really the relationship type. I used to do dates, for Hogsmeade. Not very often though. I'm not really the girl blokes think about dating."_

_James nodded. "Well, you're not an average girl."_

_Dorothy nodded. "Yeah."_

_James stopped walking and grabbed Dorothy's hand. "That's not a bad thing, Dorothy."_

_"Course not," Dorothy said. "Every girl wants to be abnormal and ignored by blokes."_

_"That's not what I mean, and you know it," James said._

_"Sorry," Dorothy said, her cheeks reddening._

_"You blush a lot," he said, tucking a strand of blonde hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. "It's cute."_

_"James," she managed to squeak as his large hand cupped her face._

_"I have no clue how you aren't completely attacked by blokes at school," he whispered. "You're not the average girl, Dorothy. You're special."_

_Dorothy couldn't breathe. Her eyes frantically searched James's face for an explanation as he stepped closer to her. The summer night was warm and slightly sticky, light from the full moon drenching them. Fireflies buzzed around the pair, humming a love song. "You're different," he said, his hazel eyes slipping closed._

_Dorothy squeaked as James placed his lips over hers._

* * *

_"I don't understand what's going on, James," Dorothy said as she splashed her feet in the pond. "I'm supposed to be helping you win Jen back, right?"_

_"Yes," James said as he laid back in the sandy grass beside her. "And you are." He reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling at her to lay down with him._

_"But how is snogging me helping?" Dorothy asked, shaking her arm out of his grasp. "She broke up with you for snogging another girl."_

_James sat up sighing. "Jen says she needs time. Needs to sort out her feelings and such. Shouldn't I do the same? You know, sort out whatever I'm feeling for you? I don't want to get back with her if I fancy you. Not to mention, you still manage to give me impeccable advice that keeps her owling me. Honestly, I'd be bloody lost without you."_

_"So is that what this is?" Dorothy asked. "An experiment? Keep snogging me until you're sick of it?"_

_"No," James said quickly. "Merlin, no. Of course not. I…I like you, Dorothy. A lot. And right now, I'm a single bloke with an amazing female best mate. If I like you and you like me, why shouldn't we test the waters? That way, when Jen's finally ready to talk, I'll know what I want."_

_Dorothy nodded. "I just feel…dirty, almost. Like we're fooling around behind her back. She's never been anything but nice to me—"_

_"Dorothy," James said, cutting off her rambling with a short kiss. "Jen and I are broken up. You and I are perfectly fine, unless you want to stop."_

_"No!" Dorothy said quickly, causing James to chuckle. She swatted his chest lightly, her face turning the shade of a ripened tomato. "Stop it," she whined._

_"I thought we just agreed that you didn't want to stop," James teased._

_Dorothy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're insufferable."_

* * *

_"We've got to tell Freddie," Dorothy said, leaning her head back into the rough bark of the thick tree out in back of the Potter's home. "He's threatening to kidnap me if I keep blowing him off."_

_James frowned, sitting down beside her against the tree trunk. "I don't know, Dorothy—"_

_"James, he's my best mate," Dorothy said._

_"Well, yeah, he's mine too," James shot back. "I'm just worried he won't understand."_

_"Won't understand?" Dorothy asked. "James, it's not like you're cheating on Jen with me. You two have been broken up all summer."_

_"He'll think I'm using you," James said._

_Dorothy shook her head. "You're not using me."_

_"Well, it feels like I am sometimes," he blurted out._

_Dorothy turned to look at him. "Really?"_

_"Course it does, Dorothy," James said. "Like you said in the beginning, we got close because you were supposed to be helping me get back with Jen. And then I kept kissing you."_

_"Hey," Dorothy said, scrambling over to him and taking his face in her hands. "Look at me." She locked eyes with him. "I swear to Merlin, you are _not_ taking advantage of me. If anyone is taking advantage of anyone, it's me with you. I let you keep kissing me. You were the vulnerable one."_

_"You're not," he interjected._

_"Good," she said with a smile. "Because I don't want either one of us to regret anything that happens between us this summer." She pressed her forehead against his and her eyes slipped shut. "Okay?"_

_He smiled and pecked her lips softly. "Okay."_

_"We need to tell Freddie," she said, eyes still closed._

_"Well, that's good because he's got a hell of a lot of questions," Freddie snapped from above them. Dorothy and James leapt apart to see Freddie Weasley standing before them, anger radiating off of him in nearly visible waves. "And he expects some honest answers starting right _now_."_

* * *

_Two people entered the Leaky Cauldron about fifteen minutes before closing and sat in Dorothy's section. Sighing, she grabbed two menus and made her way over to the table in the back, annoyed that she was stuck with who were going to be that night's final customers. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, my name's Thee, our specials tonight are—oh, it's you two," she said, finally realizing that Freddie and James were the ones sitting at the table, beaming stupidly up at her. "I take it you two are speaking again?" she said with a grin._

_"No answers until you've finished your waitress speech," Freddie demanded. "It's my favorite part of coming to the pub."_

_"Come on, babe," James said with a smirk. "It's cute."_

_"You two come in fifteen minutes before the dining room closes and expect me to play nice waitress?" Dorothy teased. "You've got to be joking."_

_"James is staying the night," Freddie said. "We just wanted to grab something edible instead of the wheatgrass stew my mum made for dinner."_

_"My mum gave her that recipe," Dorothy said, handing the boys menus. "So I'd hush up about it unless you want Hannah shoving a broomstick up your arse."_

_"Feisty," James joked._

_"Hannah'd never lay a hand on me," Freddie said with a toothy grin. "She loves me too much. Everyone knows I'm her favorite."_

_"I'll still have her spit in your food, Weasley," Dorothy said. "Tell her it's James's plate." She ran her hand through James's hair fondly as he gaped up at her in surprise. "I'm glad you two are talking again."_

_"Took long enough," James said with a pout. "He never stopped talking to you."_

_"That's because he doesn't know how to be mad at me. Never has," Dorothy said, pecking James's cheek. "It's one of my favorite things about him."_

_"Ugh, cut the couple crap around me, would you? It's bloody disgusting," Freddie groaned._

_James shot him a cheeky smirk. "What can I say? I love a girl in uniform."_

_Dorothy laughed and walked over to another one of her tables, clearing empty plates away with a flick of her wand._

* * *

_"She wants me back," James said breathlessly._

_Dorothy's chest tightened. "She does?"_

_"She says she thinks she does," James said. "I can't believe it."_

_"What are you going to do?" Dorothy asked. "Does she know about us?"_

_"Us?" James asked. "Merlin, no! And she doesn't need to. I mean, it's not like we were ever official. We knew going into it I wanted to be with Jen."_

_Dorothy felt as though she was going to vomit. "We did?"_

_James looked at her. "We talked about this, Dorothy. Jen and I weren't together, so it was okay to test the waters. I mean, if Jen didn't want me, I would date you in a heartbeat. Honestly. You're a brilliant, fantastic girl. But Jen's my number one, y'know?"_

_Dorothy let out a harsh laugh. "Right. Of course."_

_"You said it was okay," James said, grabbing her hand. "You said I wasn't using you."_

_"No, you weren't," Dorothy said. "I just thought that this summer meant something more than number two on some list of birds you'd date."_

_"Of course it did, Dorothy!" James said. "But it's…it's _Jen_. She's all I ever wanted."_

_Dorothy nodded. "I know, James. I know."_

_"We've got to stop."_

_"I know."_

* * *

_"James?" Dorothy asked as she opened her bedroom window to see James floating there on his broomstick. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I need you," he said. Dorothy could hear how upset he was in shaking of his voice._

_"What happened?" she asked, letting him into her bedroom._

_"Jen and I got into a fight," he said. He dropped his broom and grabbed her, hugging her to him. "Do you mind…just once more…"_

_Dorothy nodded, taking his face in her hands. "Anytime, James. What are friends for?"_

_He smiled in relief and covered her mouth with his own, just trying to forget._

* * *

"And from there, it was just small things. She'd blow him off for her friends. She didn't owl him back for a few days. He'd go to me as a way to remind himself that someone still cared," Dorothy said.

Hope and Fiona stared at her in silence, processing the story of Dorothy and James. Their friendship turned romance turned _not_. "Bloody hell," Fiona breathed. "Longbottom, you're just full of surprises."

"What I don't understand is why you kept letting him come back," Hope said. "After everything he put you through, you just kept making excuses for him."

"I loved him," Dorothy said. "I thought I always had, since I was twelve. But then that summer, I fell so hard for that boy. I would've done anything to keep him around."

"Hooked up," Fiona muttered. She then gasped loudly. "Oh, bugger, did you two shag?"

"No!" Dorothy cried. "No. Neither of us was ready."

"Thank Merlin," Fiona muttered. "Not that there's anything wrong with shagging, course, I mean, your decision." Dorothy and Hope both stared at Fiona's outburst with uneasy confusion, neither really knowing how to respond. "Wait, why didn't you tell Freddie from the start?" Fiona demanded, snapping out of her mental conversation. "You two don't keep anything from each other."

"It was never supposed to be anything," Dorothy insisted. "It started out as a couple kisses, and then suddenly it was this whole secret…_thing._ James was scared to tell him. So was I."

"What about now?" Hope asked suddenly. "He and Jen have been back together for what? A month?"

Dorothy nodded. "He ended things permanently. The day we were supposed to look through my Quidditch journal the first time."

"I knew there was more to that then you not feeling well," Hope said.

"Not to mention Freddie came tearing through the common room not ten minutes after she went to bed with ice cream _and_ he spent the night," Fiona reminded her.

"Sorry," Dorothy said.

"It's okay," Fiona said shrugging. "We all make mistakes."

"James wasn't a mistake," Dorothy said firmly. "I always mean that. I don't regret my summer with James. I don't regret anything I did or anything I said. I love him."

"Love?" Hope asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He's one of my best friends," Dorothy said. "I'll always love him. But that doesn't mean I'm _in_ love with him anymore."

"Are you?" Fiona asked.

Dorothy was quiet for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know." Hope and Fiona shared a look full of concern. "Did he really tell Jen that he wished she was more like me?"

"Yes," Hope said hesitantly.

Dorothy smiled, a stupid giddiness filling her all the way up from her toes. Her thick blonde hair was still slightly wet, and she began to braid it to go to sleep. "Isn't that just a fun thought."

"Longbottom," Fiona warned. "I wouldn't go do anything with that information. You're in a good place right now. Don't go ruining your happiness with some boy who's still in a relationship with the perfect girl."

"She can't be too perfect if she's being told to be like me," Dorothy said happily. "And I'm not, don't worry. I've got too much on my plate right now to add James Potter."

Fiona bit her bottom lip. "I don't believe you."

Dorothy laughed and rolled her eyes, securing the bottom of her braid with an elastic from around her wrist. "Well, you should. We're Hufflepuffs, doesn't that make us trustworthy?"

"Even Hufflepuffs can be dishonest," Hope said.

"Yeah, she's a prime example," Fiona joked.

"You are a horrible human being," Hope snapped. "Why am I friends with you?"

"You'd shrivel without me," Fiona replied grinning.

"Well, I'm still in my robe, I'd like to put my pajamas on," Dorothy said, laughing to herself and standing from her fourposter. She made her way over to her dresser and pulled out flannel pants and Freddie's old Quidditch kit. "It's been an eventful day. We should all get some shut eye."

"Wait!" Fiona screamed. Dorothy jumped, dropping the shirt on her bed.

"Bloody hell, you freak of nature, _what_?" Hope snapped

Fiona smirked devilishly. "How was your date with Marcus?"

Hope's face went pale. Dorothy snorted with laughter and pulled Freddie's shirt on over her head, then stepped into her pants. "Come on, Jacobs, spill! You're the only one who hasn't!"

"He took me to Pudifoot's, how great could it have been?" Hope said.

"Aw, come on, Marcus is a sweetheart," Dorothy said.

"Not my type," Hope said, crawling beneath the covers. "What was that said about needing sleep?"

"Hope, anything that asks you out is deemed not your type," Fiona said rolling her eyes. "What's his problem?"

Hope sighed. "He used ketchup and kisses like a drunken frog. He's a wonderful friend. And I told him that. No harm done. Goodnight, girls."

Fiona and Dorothy laughed. "Goodnight, Hopie," Fiona sang, turning out her light.

"Sweet dreams," Dorothy said, shutting her light off. She snuggled deep into her covers and closed her eyes, sighing happily. She knew her dreams would be sweet.


	9. I Just Don't Understand

Chapter 9:

"Damnit, Longbottom, I said loosen up!" Hope yelled from the other side of the pitch.

Dorothy looked down at her captain, startled, tossing the Quaffle she'd just blocked back and forth between her hands. "I'm still tense?"

Hope hopped on her broom and shot up next to Dorothy. "Yes. Sure, you block pretty much everything that comes near you, but you get faked too easily. Relax your body. Be one with the broom, blah, blah, blah. As soon as you miss something, you get even more rigid, which throws your whole mojo out of whack. Breathe, Dora. It's a game."

"But I want to be perfect," Dorothy said. "I know all the calculations, all the possibilities…no one should be able to score on me!"

"Dora, Quidditch isn't an Arithmancy project," Hope said with a soft laugh. "It's passion and reaction and dedication. You know the game backwards and forwards. But knowledge isn't what will make you fantastic. That comes from your heart. When Quidditch changes from being stats in your record book to something you can actually enjoy rather than analyze…that's when you'll be unstoppable."

Dorothy looked away from Hope and chucked the Quaffle over her head to Marcus. "I enjoy the game."

Hope smiled. "You enjoy analyzing the game. Finding the flaws and orchestrating a well-oiled machine. You spend too much time correcting and not enough playing."

Dorothy frowned and looked back at Hope. "I disagree."

Hope smirked. "Not fun to be the one of the pages of your book, is it?"

Dorothy sighed. "Can't we just get back to practice?"

"Honey, you're in practice," Hope said, laying down on her broomstick. "Our first match is in three days and Fi's still trying to bulk Kyle up, Marcus and Jesse are still conditioning Greg, and I'm still trying to defrost my Keeper."

Dorothy frowned. "I don't like this."

"What?" Hope asked. "Criticism or not being the one who gets to give it?"

"Both," Dorothy pouted. Hope burst into laughter.

"FUCK! HEADS UP!" Fiona screeched. Dorothy and Hope turned their attention back to the pitch to see a Bludger barreling towards them. They yelped in surprise and simultaneously performed a Sloth Grip Roll, avoiding the Bludger as it looped around where their heads had been mere moments before and shot back down towards Fiona and Kyle.

Dorothy and Hope looked at each other and snickered. "Well, at least you've got that down. Greg still slips when he tries."

"Hope, I've been able to do that since I was eight," Dorothy said over Fiona's shrieking as Kyle began rapidly performing pushups. "It's not like I've never been on a broom before."

Hope snorted. "Well, if we could get your Keeping to be as sassy as your attitude, we'd be in great shape for Thursday."

"_You could've killed someone!_" Fiona screamed.

"Err, as long as Fi doesn't wring Kyle's neck, we're already in great shape for our first match," Dorothy informed her.

Hope shot Dorothy her famous glare. "That is _not_ the point."

* * *

"I hate Quidditch," Dorothy groaned as she adjusted her head in Freddie's lap. Gryffindors moved about their common room freely around them, everyone so accustomed to Dorothy's presence in the Tower that no one even questioned it anymore. Freddie chuckled at Dorothy's frustration, his dark callused hand running softly through the blonde strands splayed out over his legs. "I'm rubbish at it," she continued.

"Bollocks," Freddie said. "You're fantastic."

"You have to say that," Dorothy said, laying her cheek against his stomach. "You're my best friend."

"That's not how it works, Dor," Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," she demanded. "Either agree with me or don't speak and just play with my hair, Weasley."

Freddie chuckled, his laughter tossing her head around on his lap. She groaned. "Freddie!"

"Dorothy!" he teased. He lifted a small chunk of her hair up, letting it slide between his fingers, and fall back into his lap.

She pouted and closed her eyes. "You're horrible." Freddie chuckled and began attempting to braid strands of Dorothy's hair, causing her to slap at his hands. "Fred, you're going to get it all knotted."

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Freddie muttered eagerly.

The portrait hole slammed open and shut loudly, and the students inside the common room could hear the Fat Lady's loud protests. Freddie dropped Dorothy's hair as Dorothy sat up slightly out of his lap to see what the commotion was. What they saw was James.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he snapped, irritation obvious in his face and voice.

Dorothy's eye brows hit her hairline and Freddie coughed on the breath he just took. "What?" Freddie asked.

"What?" James snapped, now looking directly at Dorothy. "You've got your own fucking common room, why've you got to be in ours all the bloody time?"

The common room was silent. Dorothy's face was as scarlet as the tapestries hanging down the brick walls, her eyes flooded with salty tears. Freddie stood up from the couch violently, shoving Dorothy fully into a sitting position with his movement.

"Apologize," he demanded, his voice low and shaky with rage. "Now."

"What in Merlin's name for?" James shot back. "She's not in our house; she shouldn't be taking up space here! There's enough of us already!"

"You don't fucking waltz in here and curse in Dorothy's face!" Freddie roared. "Now apologize, James!"

"I just said exactly what everyone else was already thinking," James spat.

"I don't give a toad's ass what you think you were doing, James!" Freddie replied. "Dorothy's _our_ mate!"

James scoffed. "Yeah, some mate she is to me, Weasley, all she does is fuck up my relationship!"

Freddie laughed harshly. "Oh, please, you don't need Dorothy to fuck up your relationship, you're pretty damn good at it without her!"

The portrait hole closed solidly. Freddie and James turned from each other, distracted, to look at the entryway, and then down at where Dorothy had been sitting moments before.

Freddie's gaze snapped back to his cousin. "You're real git. You know that, right?"

Freddie turned and ran from the common room after her. Luckily, she hadn't gotten very far.

"Dor?" he said he said hesitantly from the top of the staircase she was sitting on.

She let out a loud sob that smashed Freddie's heart into pieces. He hurried down the staircase and sat beside her, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest, her body shaking as she cried. "Why does he have so much power over me?" she choked out.

Freddie ran his hand over her hair, holding her close against him. "He's a git, Dor."

"J-just because he told his stu-stupid girlfriend th-that he wished sh-she was m-more like m-me, d-doesn't make it m-my f-f-fault!" she cried, her voice muffled slightly against his chest.

"He did _what?_" Freddie asked.

Dorothy pushed herself out of Freddie's grasp and nodded, wiping at her eyes with her hands. "That's what Hope said she and Marcus overheard in Puddifoot's."

Dorothy could tell Freddie wanted to say more on the subject. She looked at him, tears in her eyes and snot threatening to drop out of her nose. Her face was red and blotchy. "It only makes sense," he said, pulling her back towards him and she rubbed beneath her nose vigorously. "You're the best, most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Oh, shut up, Freddie, I look horrendous," she mumbled into his chest.

He smiled, rubbing her back in slow circles. "That's impossible, Dor."

* * *

"Is Freddie spending the night?" Fiona asked, her tone slightly sour as she and Hope entered the seventh year girls' dormitory that night.

Dorothy's face paled. "Is that a problem?"

Fiona's brow furrowed. "No…has it ever been? It just means I've got to wear pants to bed tonight and I totally wasn't planning on it."

"Want an extra blanket?" Hope asked as she began rummaging through her trunk for her pajamas. "I don't want to have to hear Freddie moaning about how Dora's comforter is too short to cover his feet."

Freddie grinned and sent Dorothy a saucy wink. "You know, I really love you Puffs."

* * *

Dorothy woke up later than usual the next morning completely intertwined with Freddie's broad and muscled frame. He was holding her tightly against him, their legs intertwined and her head on his chest. Her arm was across his stomach, holding him as tightly as he was holding her. Dorothy's eyes fluttered open tiredly and she muttered, "Morning," her voice deep with fatigue. She lifted her chin to look at him, and he was staring down at her, a stupid smile on his face.

"Morning, sleepy head," he said softly.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she decided that the strain in her neck from her head's new position was not worth it and she snuggled her face back into his chest.

Freddie's hand slid up her back to play with the end of her braid as he thoughtfully replied, "Oh, about an hour."

"An hour?" she asked, letting out a small, high pitched yawn. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Freddie shrugged. "Fiona and Hope wanted to because they were hungry, but I sent them down without us a couple minutes ago. You looked like you could use the sleep."

Dorothy yawned and stretched her legs out, and then tightened her grip around her best friend. "Oh. Okay."

Dorothy almost let herself fall back asleep, letting her eyes slip shut as she let the rising and falling of Freddie's chest rock her back into relaxation. "Are you hungry?" she slurred sleepily.

"Eh, whatever," Freddie responded nonchalantly.

Dorothy forced her eyes open and looked up at him again, nodding her head. "Let's go to breakfast. I'll sleep on you more later."

"Brilliant," Freddie said, shooting her a broad smile. "I've had to take a piss for about fifteen mintues."

Dorothy rolled out of Freddie's grasp so he could jump to his feet and head straight for the bathroom. Slowly, she pulled herself out of the warmth of her bed and went over to her dresser to change into her uniform. She cast her pajamas and dirty underwear aside and pulled on clean clothes. As she began buttoning her Oxford button down with one hand, she pulled the elastic off the bottom of her braid with the other and shook out the twist. Dorothy hung a black and yellow tie around her neck; not bothering to tie it as she tucked her shirt in, knowing Freddie would do a much better job.

"Almost ready?" Freddie asked as he came out of the bathroom, his own scarlet and gold tie loose around his neck.

Dorothy turned to him, a tired smile on her face. She spread her arms and cutely cried, "Tie me!"

Freddie chuckled and took the ends of the silk tie in his hands, quickly tying it into a classy Double Windsor knot. "Fancy," she commented, allowing him to tighten it half way up her chest. She then threw her arms around him and took a deep breath. "Let's go get waffles."

* * *

"You are such an arse, James Potter!"

Dorothy looked up at Freddie, curiosity etched upon her face due to the screaming echoing out of the open doors of the Great Hall. "Was that—?"

Freddie looked down at her with a mischievous grin. "I bloody hope so."

Dorothy grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him down the last bit of the corridor and into breakfast. Standing up by the Gryffindor table were Hope and Fiona, Hope glaring at James Potter and waiting for a response. Dorothy froze, watching the scene play out before her, holding Freddie back from joining in.

"Um, do I know you?" James asked, looking around at the people he was sitting with and laughing, tightening his arm around Jen's near non-existent waist.

Hope smiled cruelly at him as Fiona watched with anticipation, obviously ready to step in if she had to. "You, Potter," she spat, "are the most insensitive, entitled, arrogant toe rag to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts! You go around with a troll sized head on your shoulders with the idea of 'I'm James Potter, everyone loves me' and you never think about how what you do or say could affect someone else."

"Hadn't noticed," James said, cutting a piece of pancake with his fork and shoving it in his mouth.

Hope snorted, her rage exploding from her in the form of laughter. Fiona's smug expression flipped to one of surprise, for she knew nothing good came from Hope when she started the giggle. "Maybe you should dig your head out of your own arse and dislodge the shit from your ears and pay the fuck attention to the people who are supposed to be important to you," Hope said in a low, dangerous voice.  
"On the track you're on right now, you'll end up old and fat, still telling stories of the good ol' days to the bottles of firewhiskey scattered across your flat."

James dropped his fork and violently stood up from the table. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are, huh? I don't even fucking know you!"

Hope grinned, her amber eyes burning. She stuck out her hand to him. "Jacobs. Hope Jacobs. Seventh year Hufflepuff, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, roommate and best friend of Fiona Little and Dorothy Longbottom. Maybe you'd know if you bothered to pay attention in the multiple classes we've had together through the years, too."

Jen stiffened as Hope said Dorothy's name and turned on the bench to look at Hope. "You're a friend of Thee Longbottom?"

Hope looked around James at her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you. It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Don't talk to her like that!" James demanded.

Hope scoffed. "Oh, you're one to talk."

Jen stood, placing her arm on James's shoulder and looking down at Hope condescendingly. "I really don't appreciate the conversation that has gone on here this morning. I think you both should run back over to your little Hufflepuff table before the Gryffindors stop being so polite."

"Well, I don't really appreciate when people use cheap hair spells to become a ginger and make us real gingers look ridiculous," Hope shot back.

Jen gasped. "I don't use a spell!"

Fiona laughed. "So your roots are supposed to be blonde?"

"I think you should go," James said firmly.

"I think she's funny," Roxy piped up from the other side of the table.

"No one asked you," James snapped.

Hope smiled and pushed past James. "You're, um…Roxy, right? Freddie's sister?" Roxy nodded. Hope grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hope. I haven't gotten the briefing on all of you yet; Dorothy's writing me biographies or something."

"Hope!" Dorothy squeaked, now darting down the Great Hall towards the crowd of people making a scene over her, Freddie close on her heels.

Hope's head snapped to Dorothy and Freddie and waved. "Morning! I thought you two would never untangle yourselves from each other."

Dorothy's face managed to become an even darker shade of scarlet than it had been from just listening to the confrontation. Freddie coughed, choking on the breath he'd just taken. James turned to both of them, a mixture of betrayal and confusion on his face.

"Thee," Jen said, a sickening sweetness dripping from her voice. "What's up?"

"Just coming to breakfast," she said hesitantly. "You know."

"What the hell's going on, Dorothy?" James demanded. "Sending in your little Hufflepuff army to harass me while you and Freddie shag?"

Dorothy felt tears well up in her eyes. "Get over yourself, James." She paused momentarily, studying the cocky, unaffected reaction on his face. "And my name is Thee."

* * *

"You're going to be bloody fantastic," Freddie told Dorothy, his hands gripping her padded shoulders tightly. "I'm going to miss you in the stands, but I've already had Creevey set up his camera so you can study it later tonight."

Dorothy let out the breath she was holding and nodded. "Okay. Are you sitting with James?"

Freddie shook his head, his brow furrowed with his irritation towards his cousin. "He's sitting with Jen in Ravenclaw. Rox, Lil, Al, Hugh, and I are all in Hufflepuff's support section, like true lions."

Dorothy nodded. "Has he talked to you?" she asked quietly.

"Dor," Freddie said, his voice tired. "Stop thinking about him."

"I can't help it," she said, looking up at Freddie and frowning. "He's your best mate…and I thought he was mine, too…"

Freddie took her chin and forced their eyes to meet. "You're my best mate. And I'm yours. And neither of us are going anywhere, and that's all that matters."

Dorothy bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "I know."

Freddie smiled sadly back at her. "He hasn't. Not like I've seen him, really. I'm either down in Hufflepuff with you or he's in Ravenclaw with her."

Dorothy nodded, her face drawn in thought. "I still can't believe he said we shagged."

Freddie snorted softly, in almost a sad way. "I know. How long have we been spending the night in the other's dormitory?"

Dorothy allowed her smile to grow a bit larger. "I don't even know anymore. I'm just nervous for this damn match…"

Freddie took her head in his large hands and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You'll be great," he whispered.

Dorothy leaned her body towards him and hugged him. "You're wonderful to me. Are you alright?"

Freddie chuckled this time, and she hugged him tighter as his arms wrapped around her head and shoulders. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm being serious."

Freddie nodded. "I'm fine, Dor. Don't worry about me."

Nodding, she let her eyes slip closed. "Whatever you say, Freddie."

"C'mon," Freddie said, allowing her to lean her head back and look at him. "You've got a game to win. And if you let those snakes win, I might just cry."

* * *

Dorothy hovered in front of the goal posts, her heart pounding. She'd let a couple slip past her, and knew that she was tensing up. She needed something to distract her a little bit, to get her mind off of making a mistake.

She scanned the crowd, looking for Freddie's face. She found him, his face streaked with yellow, screaming amidst his cousins as Hufflepuff scored on Slytherin's Keeper. Smiling, she turned back to the pitch, her eyes focused on the Quaffle now back in play. The Slytherins were working their way up the pitch, obviously nervous considering they were now sixty points behind Hufflepuff.

Dorothy took a breath, tightening her grip on her broom, ready to keep the score just the way it was. "C'mon, Longbottom! You got it!" a familiar voice shouted from the crowd, right as the Slytherin Chaser took his shot. She nearly leapt off of her broom, swatting it away from the goal post and into Marcus's waiting grasp with the tips of her fingers. Marcus, Jesse, and Greg took a smooth and practiced trip down the pitch, scoring quickly. Immediately after, Hope's hand closed around the Snitch right before the Slytherin Seeker's could.

As Dorothy flew to the ground to join the screaming huddle of her teammates, something clicked in her mind. She stopped walking and turned around, staring into the crowd. That voice right before her final save hadn't been Freddie's. Her eyes caught James's, and he smiled, giving her two thumbs up.

"Oi, Longbottom, get in here already!" Fiona shouted, grabbing Dorothy's hand and dragging her into team.


	10. I Just Want to Party

Chapter 10:

Dorothy didn't really understand how her life had changed so radically so quickly. Somehow, she'd gone from shy and in love with James Potter to shy and screwing around with James Potter to not-as shy, not screwing around and not even friends with James Potter, as well as Hufflepuff Quidditch player. She had two new best friends, who were actually in her own house, and she always had Freddie by her side through it all. Not to mention, all this had happened within the first two months of her seventh year!

"I love Halloween," Fiona said, laughing as the trick she had placed at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room scared a group of third years who were walking in.

Hope snorted as the girls screamed. "You're a horrible human being."

"Hey," Fiona said, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. "I'm just getting people into the Halloween spirit."

"Can we go to breakfast now?" Dorothy asked, placing her hands over her rumbling stomach. "My tummy is crying like that poor first year was earlier."

"Ooh, food sounds nice," Hope agreed as Dorothy's stomach let out another low groan.

Fiona sighed and nodded. "Alright, we can go. I _wanted_ to see what happened to Bruce, but whatever."

Dorothy smiled as she let up off the couch. "You're wonderful."

The girls made their way through floating jack-o-lantern lined corridors, listening and laughing at Fiona's predictions about her planned pranks for the day. They approached the staircase that took them up to the ground floor of the castle where the Great Hall was and hurried up the steps. "Thee!" someone called once the three Hufflepuffs had emerged from the stairs.

Dorothy turned. "Oh, hi, Lily," she said with a small smile. "What's up?"

Lily closed the gap between herself and Dorothy, looking to be very overwhelmed. Her normally stick straight and flowing red hair was frizzing into a small monster, and it was obvious that she had put her eyeliner on while walking to the Great Hall. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to Gryffindor Tower around four thirty to help set up for Roxy's party. Rose has detention with Malfoy, and we could really use an extra set of hands."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," Dorothy said, mentally running through her plans for the day. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Fi and I could help too if you need it," Hope said quickly, before Fiona could protest.

Lily's face broke into a grin. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"'Course not," Hope said, shooting Lily a sparkling grin. Fiona pinched Hope's arm, shaking her head furiously. Hope slapped her hand away. "It'd be our pleasure."

"You guys are life savers!" Lily gushed. "We're just meeting in the common room, password's _novum inde_. Fat Lady just changed it."

Once Lily had disappeared within the Great Hall, Fiona turned on Hope. "_Really?_"

"Oh, shut up," Hope snapped. "Lily needs the help, it's the least we can do."

"The only reason we're even going to this party is Longbottom! Can't I just have fun?"

"Act a bit more like a Hufflepuff, would you?"

* * *

"So this is what the Gryffindor common room looks like," Fiona said thoughtfully as she ran her hand over one of the scarlet armchairs walking into the main lounging area. "It's so…Gryffindor-y."

"Shocking," Hope said as they followed a snickering Dorothy to the large group by the roaring fireplace.

Freddie, who was lounging in front of the fire, saw them and winked.

"Oh, good, you guys are here," Lily said. She frantically skimmed the parchment in her hand and let out a breath. Dorothy silently noticed that her mildly poufy hair had grown exponentially throughout the day, and her eyes widened as it seemed to start moving by itself. "I think that's everyone. We should get started."

Lily followed the instructions Rose had left her before she'd had to report to detention with Malfoy, and soon everyone was split up around the large room, wielding their wands to transform it into something worthy of a surprise Halloween Sweet Sixteen.

"Damnit," Hope grunted, realizing her positioning on the sofa cushions wouldn't supply her with the angle she needed to hang the other side of the large "Happy Birthday, Rox!" banner. Stretching her non-wand arm out for balance, she stepped up onto the back of the sofa and precariously pushed upwards onto her tiptoes, trying to contort her body into the correct position. "I can't…fucking…_see_ where I'm…supposed…to _put_…this…_damn_…_thing!_" She leaned forward a tad more, wand extended by the tips of her fingers out in front of her.

"Merlin, Hope!" Dorothy said as she turned to see her friend's balancing act. "Be careful!"

"Born…careful…" she called back, giving her wand a quick flick to attach the banner to the stone wall. It fastened just as her toes slipped off the wooden frame and onto the upright pillows, sending her body sprawling forwards, face first towards the ground. She yelped and braced herself to hit the floor but instead heard a grunt of exertion over the loud bang of a box being dropped as she landed against the cushioning of a leanly muscled chest and two strong male arms wrapped around her.

She opened her eyes, having not even realized she shut them, to see she was in James Potter's arms. "You okay?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Um, yeah," she stammered. Her eyes frantically searched his face, not truly understanding how she had wound up in his grasp rather than with a face full of carpet. "Can you put me down now?"

"Oh!" James said, quickly placing her feet back on the floor. Hope took a large step away from him and straightened her robes. "Sorry."

"Yeah," she said, watching as his hand ran through his thick black hair, her brow furrowed in displeasure. "Just because you caught me doesn't mean I like you."

"Mutual, sweetheart," James shot back, frowning.

"Are you okay?" Dorothy said, having dashed across the room with Fiona when they'd seen her fall.

Hope turned to them and gave them a shaky smile. "Fine."

Fiona looked over to James and said, "Good catch, Potter."

James shrugged and bent down to pick up his box, quickly walking away from them.

"I told you helping out with set up was a bad idea," Fiona said. "You could've died!"

"Oh, please, Fi," Hope said. "It was not that bad."

"You did a front flip into his arms," Dorothy said. "If he hadn't been there, you'd've slammed your face into the ground."

"It was surprisingly graceful for you," Fiona said, wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend's shoulders. "You're damn lucky, Jacobs."

Hope laughed, shaking the strong pull she'd had to James during the two seconds she'd been close to him that had left her heart pounding in her chest. "It's a gift."

* * *

"Have you seen Freddie?" Dorothy asked Rose. The party was in full swing now, and somehow, everything was up to the ridiculous standards of Rose Weasley.

"Haven't seen him in a while," Rose answered, throwing back the shot in her hand. "But I'm currently trying to drown the memories of today's detention in the hopes of never reliving them, so I may have just missed him." She shot Dorothy a sassy grin and picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey from behind the bar. "Having this might be a bit more effective than that damn glass. Have you checked up in the dormitories?"

"The dormitory?" Dorothy asked, watching as Rose took a long swig of the liquor she'd just snatched. "What would he be doing up there?"

Rose shot her an "oh please" look. "Do I need to explain to you the birds and the bees, Thee?"

"No!" Dorothy said quickly. Rose let out a snort of laughter as Dorothy's face blossomed into a tomato. "It's just, um…it's _Freddie_. He wouldn't be, um…"

"Having a drunken shag?" Rose filled in.

Dorothy cleared her throat, her face turning an even darker shade of red. "Um, yeah. Not tonight, at least. It's Rox's birthday."

"Oh, love," Rose said, lowering her bottle. "Freddie may be a sweetheart, but he's male. And men live for drunken shags, screw the time or place." She paused and cocked her head, chuckling lightly at herself. "Well, they live for any sort of shag. Just because Freddie sticks to your side like glue doesn't mean he doesn't have needs. From how close the two of you are, I'm impressed he doesn't walk around pitching a tent all the time." Dorothy's blush, which had faded slightly, was revived at this comment. "Honestly thought the bloke was gay for a while."

Dorothy choked on the breath she took. "_G-gay?_"

"It was a logical conclusion," Rose said shrugging. "He's not though, if you're curious."

Dorothy nodded stiffly, muttering a quiet "I'm aware," wishing she had gone up to someone else to ask about Freddie. Rose knew absolutely everything, but she was painfully blunt when it came to conversation. She said too much sober, but when she drank she became like a coarse encyclopedia that never seemed to know when she should stop talking.

"Walked in on him quite enough times to be confident in that one, really—"

"Okay!" Dorothy said quickly, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to push the images of her best friend shagging random birds out of her brain. "Thanks for the help, Rose."

Dorothy walked away, trying to concentrate on something else. Sure, she knew about Freddie's indulgences in the area of women. The two of them talked about everything. Honestly, Dorothy knew way more than she ever wanted to about Freddie's sex life. She knew he wasn't some sort of innocent, but it was never something they focused on. Neither one of them cared that Freddie had meaningless hook-ups and Dorothy was untouched. He was just _her_ Freddie, and she was _his_ Dorothy. But that still didn't make it okay for a drunk off her ass Rose Weasley to insinuate that he was skipping out on his little sister's birthday party to get laid.

"Oi, Longbottom!" Fi called, stumbling over to Dorothy.

Dorothy turned just in time to catch her drunken friend as she tripped over the couch foot. "Having a good time?" Dorothy asked.

"Brilliant," Fiona answered, hiccupping and letting out a guffaw of laughter. "Bloody brilliant. I should've come to more Gryffindor parties over the years. This is awesome."

"I'm glad," Dorothy said.

"Oh, Merlin, not again," Hope said from behind them. Dorothy turned her head, just as Fiona puked on her shoes.

"I don't feel so good," Fiona said.

"Shit," Hope said, dropping the drink in her hand and running behind Fiona to catch her as she passed out. Dorothy looked down at her feet and pulled a face, quickly Scourgifying her shoes. "She always passes out right after she pukes. Her body's way of telling her she's had enough."

Dorothy wrapped her arm beneath Fiona's back, taking some of the weight off of Hope. "Let's go find her a bed."

The two Hufflepuffs dragged Fiona upstairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory. "This one's Al's," Dorothy said, and the two deposited Fiona on the mattress ungracefully.

"You sure he won't mind?" Hope asked.

"Nah," Dorothy said, closing the curtains around Thee. "He's the most mellow bloke I've ever met. He doesn't flip over anything."

Hope nodded and looked back at her best friend's sleeping body, leaning over her and brushing a lock of brown hair out of her sleeping eyes. "Does he have an extra quilt?"

"There's probably one in his trunk," Dorothy said pulling it open. After a bit of digging, the girls drug out a large, dust filled quilt, shook it out a few times to allow the shattered quill pieces and scraps of parchment to hit the floor, and then laid it over Fiona.

"Ready to head downstairs?" Hope asked, walking over to the door.

"I'll meet you down there," Dorothy said, following Hope. "I wanted to see if Freddie was in his dormitory, I haven't seen him in a while."

Hope nodded. "Alright. Come find me when you're done, some fifth year has been following me around all night."

Dorothy laughed and agreed. Hope turned down the steps to return to the party while Dorothy made her way up the steps to the seventh year boys' dormitory. It was closed, as she had expected, and didn't hesitate to open the door.

But rather than seeing a bunch of rowdy teenage boys, a sight Dorothy had become quite accustomed to over the years, her senses were invaded immediately with the grating wails of some girl who was very pleased. The smell of sex and sweat invaded her nose, and as she turned to Freddie's bed, she caught the eyeful of her best friend ramming himself into some leggy brunette.

Dorothy wanted to run. She wanted to be able to turn around and not look back and pretend that this never happened. But her feet were stuck to the floor, her body frozen. The only thing she could do was let out a short screech.

Freddie's head turned over his shoulder and his carefree face turned into a scowl. "What're you doing here?" he snapped, not bothering to stop his movements. "Get the fuck out of here, Dor. You're not ruining this for me, too."

"Oh, fuck, _yes!_" the bird shrieked.

Dorothy's wish came true. She turned and ran.

Dorothy stumbled down the stairs and back into the raging party. Her head was pounding, her thoughts swirling, her eyes filling with salty tears. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. "Thee!"

Dorothy looked up. She groaned out loud to see James, the very last person she _ever _wanted to see, making his way towards her, concern evident on his boyishly handsome features. She choked out a sob, her heart throbbing. She didn't even know why she was so upset.

"Hey," James said, taking her face in his hands and lifting it so she would look at him. "Thee, what's wrong?"

"I—" Her voice broke off as another gut wrenching sob exploded from her chest. "I can't do this right now, James."

She tried to push out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter. "Thee…_Dorothy_." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, crushing her against his chest. She fell apart in his arms, her hands fisting in his shirt, unable to restrain her emotion. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"S'not your fault," she replied, holding him tighter.

"Not for this," he said. "Though I am sorry you're so upset. I meant about before. I was a git to you."

Dorothy pulled back from his grasp slightly, tears still pouring down her face and snot threatening to drip from her nose. She sniffed unattractively, her bottom lip trembling. "It's okay, James."

He didn't say anything. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze. The party seemed to drift away, leaving the two of them with no one to stand in their way. He moved slowly, hesitantly, as if asking her permission. Dorothy leaned towards him, her eyes slipping shut in silent consent. Their lips met. It was soft and sweet, a simple sharing of mutual affection. Her heart was pounding so loudly she feared James would hear it.

But, to stay true to the night Dorothy was having, the kiss was short lived. Just as she opened her mouth to James, an earsplitting shriek caused them to jump apart.

"_JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?_"


	11. I Just Need to Deal

Chapter eleven:

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

James and Dorothy broke apart violently as they turned to the origin of the question. Before them stood Jen, and although her voice sounded angry, hurt and confusion were evident on her face.

"Jen—" James began, his hand shooting up into his hair.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Just...just don't."

She turned and ran from the room, James hot on her heels. "Jen!" he called after her, his voice desperate.

Dorothy felt as though she couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down her face as people stared blankly at her, not sure of what to do or say.

"Thee?" Roxanne asked as she broke through the crowd, her bright smile slowly fading from her face. "Thee, what's going on?"

Dorothy could feel herself about to lose control. The world was spinning. Her hands began to violently shake as her breaths became shallow and labored, unable to provide her body with the oxygen she so desperately needed.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her through the crowd. She stumbled into the corridor, the pull on her arm violent. Dorothy crashed into the person's back and blinked twice, realizing she was with Hope.

"Drink this," Hope said, shoving a glass at her friend. "It'll take the edge off."

Still shaking, Dorothy tossed the liquid down her throat. Her insides ignited as the smooth drink burned its way down to her stomach. "What was _that?_" she spluttered.

"Firewhiskey," Hope replied. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Dorothy responded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Why?"

"Just asking before I yell at you," she snapped. "What the hell was that?"

"Huh?" Dorothy asked.

"You kissed James!" Hope cried. "We talked about this! I thought you were over him!"

"I am over him!" Dorothy shot back.

"Oh, really?" Hope scoffed. "Because I go around snogging taken boys that I'm 'over' as well, too, especially when their girlfriend is in the room!"

"I—" Dorothy stammered, her thoughts swirling. "I don't know what happened. I saw Freddie having sex and he yelled at me and then James was there and apologizing and he looked at me that way that only he does and I was so upset and then he was kissing me and I wasn't thinking and I just broke Jen Brady's heart all over again and I can't breathe—"

"Hey," Hope said, her tone softer. "It's going to be okay. Look at me."

Dorothy looked at Hope, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm going to take you back to Hufflepuff so you can sleep this off. Just...try not to think too much tonight. You need some sleep. We'll...we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Dorothy nodded, following Hope down the corridor, shame bubbling up in her stomach and making her feel sick.

* * *

_"JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"_

Those words were still echoing in Dorothy's mind, hours afterwards. Sure, it had been a good question at the time. But the real question was what was_ Dorothy_ doing?

She had been fully convinced that her feelings for James had flown out the window. She also knew there was no way she had already forgiven him for being such an arse to her, no matter what may have popped out of her mouth. But even before then. Going to find Freddie when she knew fully well where he'd be.

Dorothy groaned, pulling the covers on her four poster up over her head, wishing she were asleep like Hope was. She had created such a scene on Rox's big night. The crushed look on Jen's face was burned into her thoughts. As if kissing James wasn't bad enough, his girlfriend that probably poops rainbows of perfection was there. She'd already been cheated on once by James, but twice? She'd looked devastated. James had gone after her so fast he hadn't spared a word to Dorothy. And he'd left her in the center of a silent crowd where every single pair of eyes was on her.

Dorothy looked over at Hope's bunk, thankful that she had been there. A selfish part of her brain told her that it should have been Freddie who saved her. If Freddie hasn't been so busy with his latest bimbo, this never would have happened.

But Dorothy knew better. She knew that this was her fault, and that if she hadn't wanted to kiss James, she wouldn't have. She was weak and pathetic. She was cruel.

Hot tears began to roll down her face once again, and Dorothy rolled over in bed, clutching the stuffed bear her father had given her back when she was six years old that had been hidden away in her trunk since fourth year. She wanted someone to lie to her and tell her this would all turn out alright. But she was smart enough to know that tomorrow was going to be one of the worst days of her life. She knew the entire school must've heard by know, for there were never any secrets around Hogwarts.

Closing her eyes, she tried to push away all the thoughts about that night. She curled herself up into a tighter ball and prayed for sleep.

"If I was less hungover, I would yell at you, Jacobs," Fiona declared the next morning as she entered the dormitory. Dorothy looked up from her tie that she was attempting to knot and raised an eyebrow.

"Potion's under the sink," Hope said, not even bothering to look at her best friend.

Fiona made her way to the bathroom, loudly rummaging through the cabinet and complaining about the loudness of the noise that she was making until she pulled out a small vial. "We need to get more of this," she muttered, tossing it back. She pulled a face and jumped around a bit, obviously disliking the flavor. "Still tastes like fish wearing sweat socks," she groaned.

"Don't care," Hope said sweetly. "Now, why are you yelling at me?"

"Ah! Right," Fiona said, pulling off her party dress as she made her way over to her closet to pull on her school uniform. "Not only did you abandon me in Gryffindor Tower, but I woke up in bed with Albus Potter! Really?!"

"Dorothy said that he wouldn't care you were in his bed," Hope said.

"Well, did she mention that he would just decide to climb in with me?"

Dorothy snorted. "He got in bed with you?"

"Yes!" Fiona cried. "Said he was tired or some shit. I told him that he couldn't just climb into bed with people, and he had the audacity to tell me that it was his bed and he'd do whatever the bloody hell he liked!"

Hope was trying to reel in her hysterics as Fiona exclaimed, "He tried to cuddle with me, and then told me I wasn't his type! What the hell?!"

"He only likes red heads," Dorothy explained.

"Ha! Suck it, slag!" Hope exclaimed in excitement.

"Some Potter thing," Dorothy continued.

"What, did James miss that gene or something?" Fiona snapped, tossing the strapless bra she'd donned for the party over her shoulder and adjusting the new one before turning around. "I haven't seen him with a real ginger yet."

"Oh, speaking of James," Hope started. "Dorothy has something to tell you."

"Bloody hell," she cursed, throwing herself back on her bed and burying her face in the pillow. "You suck."

* * *

"Oi, home wrecker," Fiona said with a cheeky grin. "Eat something, would you? You're just playing with your eggs."

Reluctantly, Dorothy took a large spoonful of eggs and shoved them down her throat, pleasing both Hope and Fiona. But Dorothy wasn't hungry. She was so uncontrollably nervous. Her eyes kept darting to the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for one of them to walk into breakfast.

"Dora, are you alright?" Hope asked.

"Peachy," she responded distractedly.

"Dora, stop thinking about it," Hope said with a sigh. "Just...just lie back and think of England."

Dorothy's attention snapped back to her friends across from her. "What?"

"Oh, Merlin, she's here," Fiona said quickly, immediately looking down and shoveling food into her mouth.

"Circe, why the hell do I even hang out with you?" Hope snapped, slapping Fiona's hand. "Take a moment to breathe, would you?"

"I'm a nervous eater!" she said defensively.

"No, you're just an eater."

Dorothy's eyes hadn't left the table since Fiona announced Jen's arrival into the Great Hall. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, knowing Jen was coming straight towards her.

"Thee?" Jen said from behind Dorothy, her voice concise and cutting.

Dorothy looked up and turned to Jen, biting her lip. She stood up off the bench and said, "Hey, Jen. I think we should talk. I am so sorry about last night—"

"I don't really want to talk with you, Thee," Jen snapped. "I heard quite enough from James."

Dorothy's eye widened. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jen said, bitterness and anger biting in her tone. "_Oh._ Oh, sweet little Thee Longbottom is just trying to help her friend fix things with his girlfriend. Oh, silly little Thee Longbottom is just having a summer romance while he's trying to fix things with his girlfriend. Oh, stupid little Thee Longbottom can't keep her filthy hands off of him now that he's fixed things with his girlfriend. Oh, slaggy little Thee Longbottom doesn't give a shit that he has a girlfriend! Thank you for helping me get back together with such an upstanding bloke, Thee! I really appreciate the well wishes when I _know_ you only wanted him for yourself!"

"I'm sorry!" Dorothy cried over Jen's gradually increasing volume. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake! I let my emotions blind my judgment and I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry, Jen."

Jen didn't even flinch. "You should be sorry, Longbottom. You're just a slaggy little tart. I hope everyone else can see it."

Dorothy nodded and sat back down on the bench to finish her breakfast. Hope and Fiona shot her reassuring smiles, trying to tell her she'd handled the situation as well as she could have on her own, something both Hope and Fiona believed she had to do.

Fiona's eyes widened as Jen said, "Oh, one more thing, Thee?" Dorothy looked up just in time to see Jen pour the large pitcher of iced orange juice over her head. "Stay the hell away from me."

Dorothy was frozen in her seat. Orange juice dripped down her head and onto her soaking uniform, turning the white Oxford shirt slightly transparent. Hot tears began to spill from her eyes as Hope and Fiona jumped up from the table to get her out of there.

"She said she was sorry," Fiona spat at Jen. "What more do you want?"

"For her to learn her lesson," Jen responded, making her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Let's get out of here," Hope said quickly, leaping over top of the breakfast table and leading Dorothy out of the hall. Fiona looked after her best friend who had literally just stepped on the table top, shrugged her shoulders, and followed her path to get to Dorothy's side of the table. She ran to catch up to Hope and Dorothy as they pushed through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey, ladies," Freddie said with a grin as he saw them enter the corridor. "Where are you going? Breakfast just started." He got closer to the three of them and laid eyes on Dorothy. "Whoa, Dor...what happened?"

Dorothy looked up at him and glared. "Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"I have needed you very desperately in the past twelve hours!" she snapped, tears pouring down her face. "But you were probably busy with some bird. Wouldn't want to fuck that up too, right?" Freddie stared blankly at her, unable to respond, but Dorothy just continued. "But hey, next time you're looking for a slag, you've got one right here."

"Dor, what the hell are you going on about?"

"Why don't you ask James?" she shot back. "Or, better yet, go to the source of my new _citrus_ wash, Jen Brady!"

Dorothy then tore down the corridor to the set of stairs leading down to the Hufflepuff Common Room, Fiona tight on her heels.

Freddie looked to Hope for some sort of explanation. "You guys could use a chat," was all she said before hurrying after her friends.

"You can't blame Fred," Hope said as the girls entered their dormitory.

"I know," Dorothy lamented, trying to undo the buttons of her sticky shirt. "But I don't really give a shit right now."

"I know," Hope said calmly. "But it looked like you really upset him."

"Well, he really upset me!" Dorothy snapped, groaning in exasperation as her buttons remained closed through all of her tampering. "And this damn shirt won't come off!"

Fiona picked up her wand and vanished the offending article, leaving Dorothy standing before them, crying, just in her skirt and bra.

"I've never heard you curse this much before," Fiona commented.

"Well, no one has ever dumped orange juice on my head before," she said, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "And now I'm crying again because I'm frustrated and sticky-"

"Go hop in the shower, hon," Fiona said. "You won't be sticky anymore, and you won't be able to tell if you're crying or if it's just the water. It's what I do when I'm really upset."

Dorothy nodded, mumbling apologies for her behavior as she went into the bathroom. Fiona and Hope shared a concerned look and then went to sit on Hope's bed to wait.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" Tabitha growled from her bunk.

"Dora, I swear to Merlin, if that damn journal goes off one more time, I'm burning it," Hope threatened.

"I'm not opening it!" Dorothy declared. "I don't want to talk to him!"

Fiona leapt out of her four poster and stalked over to Dorothy's bed, growling. "I don't give two shits what _you_ want to do," she snarled. "That bloody book has been going off for over an hour now, and I've got an exam at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I will maim you."

"Thank Merlin," Tabitha mumbled.

"Get out, Bruce," Fiona snapped.

"Fine," Dorothy said, lighting her wand wordlessly and pulling the book from her bedside table. "Go to sleep." She flicked her wand, closing her bed curtains to block the light from her wand.

_Dor?_

_Dorothy?_

_Please wake up._

_I'll keep doing this._

_Fiona will wake you._

_Bloody hell, just hear me out, will you?_

_I'd like to have a conversation, you crazy bint._

_I know you're ignoring me._

_Merlin's beard, you're obnoxious._

_You were the one who walked in on me, you know. That was a very private moment._

_Circe, Dor._

_I didn't mean what I said, you know I love you. I was drunk. I know they say 'drunk actions are sober thoughts,' but I was just irked because you were watching me have a shag._

_You saw my bare arse._

_Come on, Dor._

_You're a real pain in the arse, woman._

_You're not a slag, Dor. James said he's going to talk to Jen. She was way out of line._

_Merlin, woman, what do you want from me?_

Dorothy bit her lip, unsure whether or not to respond.

_I know you're reading this. There's no way your room mates would let the beeping go on._

Sighing, she reached her hand out of the curtains and grabbed a quill and ink pot.

_She wasn't out of line. I deserved it._

Dorothy watched the page, waiting for his response, something she knew would be coming soon.

_Hippogriff shit. No one deserves to have orange juice dumped on their head._

_I...Merlin, I'm not having this talk not face to face. I'm on my way._

Dorothy closed the ink pot and tossed it and the quill in the drawer. Flipping her braid over her shoulder, Dorothy pulled back her curtains and placed her feet on the warmed stone floor. She smiled slightly. That was one thing she loved about Hufflepuff. It was never cold.

She turned back to grab her journal to see Freddie had replied.

_Bring ice cream._

* * *

_Crack!_ Dorothy let go of Winky's small hand as she attempted to regain her balance in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Thanks, Winky," Dorothy said. "I really appreciate the lift."

"Winky is happy to help, Miss Thee," the elf whistled pleasantly. "She hopes the Miss feels better!"

Dorothy smiled weakly at Winky, who Disapparated with another loud crack.

Dorothy turned to the sleeping Fat Lady and knocked on the bottom of her frame. "Um, ma'am?"

The Fat Lady groaned, her eyes fluttering slowly open. "What do you want at this unholy hour, Miss Longbottom? If I recall correctly, you are not in my house."

"I know, and I'm really sorry. _Novum inde?_"

The Fat Lady grumbled, "If you must," and swung open. Dorothy scrambled inside, unsure if Freddie would be waiting in the common room for her. He wasn't and she scurried to the staircase, frowning as her bare feet froze against the icy floor.

_Damn Gryffindors_, she thought to herself as she climbed the stone steps to the seventh year boys's dormitory.

Quietly, she snuck over to Freddie's bunk and pulled back the curtain to see him lounging lazily against the headboard skimming a Wheezes catalogue.

"Don't you have that memorized by now?" she asked.

"Course I do," he said smiling. "Doesn't matter. Come on over, I promise the sheets are clean."

Dorothy clambered onto his bed, chucking the tub of ice cream at him to open. "How'd you get here so fast?" he asked, ripping the top off.

"Winky gave me a lift," she responded, dipping her spoon into the ice cream.

"That's just not fair," he whined, taking Dorothy's spoon from her hand and taking a scoop for himself.

"Arse," she muttered as she pulled out a second spoon.

"So why do you think you deserve orange juice on your head?" Freddie asked.

"I snogged her boyfriend, Fred. I would take orange juice every day if I could take that back."

Freddie growled a little bit, taking a violent spoonful of ice cream. "You and James are just trouble," he said, mouth full of ice cream.

"There is no 'me and James,'" Dorothy said. "It shouldn't have happened. And it won't again."

"So you're telling me you have no feelings whatsoever for James?" Freddie asked.

"None that I'm aware of," Dorothy responded. "What about you? I wasn't the only slag at Rox's party."

"You walked in on me," he said defensively.

"I didn't know where you were!" Dorothy shot back. "I hadn't seen you in ages; I wasn't expecting to see you, well...doing that!"

"I don't need your permission to have sex, Dor."

"I know," she said in a huff. "But still. What did you mean that I ruin things for you?"

Freddie looked her, eyes pained. "Dor, I didn't mean that. I...I don't know what the hell was running through my head."

"You've never yelled at me like that."

Freddie grabbed Dorothy's hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry, Dorothy. I don't know what else I can say."

"I know," she said. "Me too. Can we just eat our ice cream and be happy again? I have a lot of unhappiness in my future, I'd like to be happy and forget with you."

Freddie pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sounds good to me."


	12. I Just Want to Move On

Chapter 12:

"Do you need to talk, Thee?"

Dorothy looked up into her father's eyes, horror settling in. "Oh, Merlin."

Neville stood nervously, shuffling papers on his desk. "Now, I know your mum gave you the, uh, the _talk_ a few years ago—"

"Dad," Dorothy interjected. "Please. Please, just _stop_."

Neville couldn't bear to make eye contact with his daughter. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything." He paused momentarily. "Including boys."

"Dad!" Dorothy cried.

Neville sat back down into his chair. "I'm here for you, Thee. And I want you to be able to come to me. And I know quite a bit about seventeen year old boys. And if I need to write a letter to Harry because his boy is bothering you, I will—"

Dorothy squeaked. "What?" she yelped, jumping from her chair. "What have you heard?"

Neville flushed. "Nothing," he said too quickly. "Just that you were involved in a bit of conflict with James Potter and Jennifer Brady a couple weeks ago. Conflict of the heart."

"Bloody hell," Dorothy muttered, slumping back into her seat. "Dad, I appreciate your concern, but I swear that there is nothing to worry about."

Neville stared at his daughter, mentally debating whether she was telling the truth. "I _was_ an Auror, Thee. I can tell if you're lying to me."

"I'm not," Dorothy said quickly. She chuckled at her father's skeptical expression. "I promise, Dad. If there was something really bothering me, I'd tell you."

"You would?" Neville asked.

Dorothy blushed. "Well, yeah. Probably."

Neville smiled and leaned back. "Oh. Well then. Good."

"So, can we be done with this conversation now? We're supposed to be eating lunch together, not in interrogation about my love life."

Neville nodded, smiling softly. "Of course. So, what else has been going on with you?"

She took a large bite of her turkey sandwich and shrugged. "There's a match against Gryffindor coming up. Have you decided who you're rooting for yet?"

He laughed. "I'll be cheering for you, Thee." Dorothy smiled. "But I'll still be wearing scarlet," he finished. Dorothy scowled and tossed a chip at his face. "Oi, you," he scolded, popping it into his mouth.

"Call yourself my father, yet won't even cheer on my team. That's low," she teased.

"I'm loyal."

"Mhmm," she said. "If that makes you feel better."

"You're against Ravenclaw first, leave me alone." Dorothy snickered at her father's puppy dog expression. Neville sighed and tore a piece of his own sandwich off and tossed it into his mouth. "Anything else exciting going on? How're your lessons?"

"Fine," Dorothy replied. "I _am_ fourth in my class, Dad."

"And the lessons with Professor McGonagall?"

"Brilliant," Dorothy said beaming. "She's contacted the Ministry to set up an appointment for my test."

"You still don't know what your form will be?" he asked.

"You know the rules, Dad," she told him. "I can't fully transform until my test. All I know is that I'm small from the size alignment phase."

Neville pulled a face of obvious displeasure and shrugged off his curiosity. "Course. Have you had your meeting with Finch-Fletchley yet?"

"No," she responded with a pout. "He's pushed it to tonight, and I had to get Rox to cover my prefect duties."

"Well, make sure you get him to give you the application tonight. You want to owl it in as soon as possible."

"I sent him a note, asking him to have his portion filled out before our meeting even begins," Dorothy said.

Neville nodded. "Good. You're sending it in right after your test, right?"

"As long as I pass it," Dorothy corrected.

Neville smiled. "I have no doubt that you'll pass it."

Dorothy bit her lip to hide her smile. "You have to say that. You're my dad."

"I don't remember reading a handbook…"

"Just eat your sandwich."

* * *

Dorothy lifted her hand to knock on Professor Finch-Fletchley's door and hesitated, her heart racing. What if he thought she wasn't qualified? Being an Auror was her dream. If he refused to give her a recommendation, she would have no idea where to go next.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she knocked twice on the wooden door. "Come in," a voice called.

Dorothy opened the door to see Professor Finch-Fletchley behind his desk, reading glasses low on his nose. His feet were propped on his desk as he flipped through a large file Dorothy assumed to be her own.

He peered over the top of his glasses and said, "Take a seat, Miss Longbottom."

Dorothy nodded and sat in the chair in front of her. His office was nothing like her father's; there was no warmth or musky dampness or relaxing smell of plants growing in the corner by the window. Things were in order and not coated in a thin layer of topsoil. There were posters of Muggle musicians and actors on the stone walls next to book cases stuffed with Muggle books and toys that Dorothy didn't fully understand.

"So," Professor Finch-Fletchley began. "You want to be an Auror."

Dorothy nodded. "Yes, sir."

He nodded, leaning back in his seat and removing his feet from his desk. "Well, you've certainly got the marks. OWLs look good; you've been working hard after that 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions?"

"Yes, sir," Dorothy said. "I've been working tirelessly for the past two years to prepare myself for NEWTS this spring. Professor Patil believes that I will have no problem scoring an 'Outstanding' on the NEWT examination."

Professor Finch-Fletchley clicked his tongue softly, his eyes scanning the file before him. "And you've been taking private lessons with the Headmistress? What for?"

Dorothy swallowed thickly. "As Transfiguration has always been my strongest subject, I felt that a good way to enhance my application to the Academy would be mastering the Animagus form."

Professor Finch-Fletchley's head snapped up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how close are you to full transformation?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall has contacted the Ministry to schedule my examination. I should be a fully registered Animagus within a few weeks."

He grinned. "Well, that's just brilliant." Dorothy let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. "Just one more question I have for you," he said, setting the file down on his desk.

"Yes?" she asked, nervous energy once again exploding in her stomach.

"Why is it that you want to be an Auror?"

Dorothy blinked. How was she supposed to answer this question?

"Take a moment to think, Miss Longbottom."

There were so many reasons, so many explanations. But to put into words something she had simply known her entire life seemed impossible. "I—," she faltered slightly. "I want to help people. The way my father did."

"Go on," Professor Finch-Fletchley urged.

"I remember when I was a little girl reading and hearing so many stories of how your generation saved the Wizarding World. How my father looked Voldemort in the eye and told him he would never win. How even after the war, he went to the Academy with Harry and Ron to become Aurors, and continue to protect our world." Dorothy paused momentarily. "It seems unjust for me not to do the same."

Professor Finch-Fletchley nodded, patting the file on his desk. "When I heard that you were interested in pursuing a career in the Auror Department, I was worried. I didn't classify you as a witch who had the strength to handle such a demanding and dangerous life choice." Dorothy felt the blood drain from her face. "But," he continued, "I now can hand you the Academy application and my personal recommendation with confidence that you are making the correct decision."

Dorothy smiled. "Thank you so much, Professor."

"Have you considered also applying for the Hallows program?" he asked as he pulled the Academy application and his recommendation from his top desk drawer.

"The two-year intensive?" Dorothy questioned. He nodded in confirmation, passing her another piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned the application for the prestigious program. "I've thought about it, more so as a dream. I never considered myself properly qualified to be accepted."

"Think about it, Miss Longbottom," Professor Finch-Fletchley urged. "I think you may be surprised."

* * *

"The Hallows?" Freddie said incredulously, looking up at her from the application. "You're not serious."

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I dunno. Why not?"

"Why not?" Freddie repeated. "Not only would you be gone for two years, which would be _horrible_, but that program is incredibly dangerous! The majority of Aurors that die in the field are a part of the Hallows program."

"Of course they do, Hallows are assigned the most dangerous missions," Dorothy said, snatching the application of out of his hands. "They're the best of the best. And two years isn't _that_ long."

"Two years is a bloody eternity!"

Dorothy shook her head. "Well, okay. It is long. But it's not like I would be completely out of contact. We'd have the journals and I can owl. Not to mention, there's no chance that I'd ever be accepted. What's the harm?"

"My health?" Freddie said with a small chuckle. Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll admit, it _is_ a great opportunity. I just can't imagine two years without seeing you."

Dorothy leaned back against the refrigerator and laughed. "You're sweet."

"Miss Thee, Winky would like to tell you and Mister Freddie that it is after midnight," Winky squeaked.

"It is?" Dorothy asked in surprise.

Freddie checked his watch and nodded. "Damn," he muttered.

"Looks like you're spending the night, Fred," Dorothy said. "Thanks, Winky, I appreciate it."

Winky grinned. "Winky is happy to help the Miss."

Freddie stood, holding his hand out to her. Dorothy looked from his hand to the bowl of ice cream in her lap. "But my ice cream," she whined.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Bring it." He grabbed her upper arm and hoisting her to her feet. She yelped, juggling the bowl in her hands. The spoon clattered to the floor.

She shot him a glare. "Was that really necessary? My spoon is now dirty."

Freddie bent over and picked up his empty bowl and handed her his used spoon. "Use mine."

Dorothy scrunched up her face in dislike, but took the spoon from his hand. "We should go. I don't want to wake up Fiona again. Our window of her consciousness is quickly closing."

Dorothy laughed, following him out of the kitchens. "She's really not that bad."

"I like the girl fine," Freddie said. "I just don't want to get yelled at again, because then Hope wakes up and then the two of them plot against me and cut holes in my socks."

Dorothy let out a snort of laughter. "You'll be fine." They approached the barrels that were the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and Dorothy tapped out the rhythm, opening the passageway. "How am I supposed to crawl with my ice cream?" she moaned.

Freddie smirked. "You'll be fine," he mocked, pushing her forwards.

"You're so mean to me," Dorothy pouted. "And I'm letting you sleep with me."

"Sounds like your problem, not mine," he teased. "Maybe you should have higher standards."

"Merlin!" Dorothy cried, laughed as they entered the round, warm common room. "Someone forgot their Anti-Prat pills today!"

Freddie grinned and set her ice cream down on the arm of the sofa next to them. He wrapped his arms around Dorothy, pulling her into his chest. Dorothy's arms wrapped under his arms and her hands gripped his shoulders. Her face rested on his chest, sighing as the familiarity of his heart beat filled her ears. She felt his lips against the top of her head and smiled. "I love you, Dor."

She squeezed him tighter. "I love you, too, Freddie."

Freddie pulled back, a sad smile on his face. "Let's get to bed, yeah?"

Dorothy looked at him, confused. "Oh," she said. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Dorothy woke up the next morning to a bright flash. "Bloody hell," she grumbled, stretching. "What was that?"

"Fiona took a picture," Freddie said softly, squeezing Dorothy's shoulder.

"I told her to," Hope said, smiling as she brushed her shoulder length red hair. "You two look bloody adorable in the morning. It was about time we had a picture."

"And I really love my camera," Fiona said happily, cradling the device like a baby. "I've been taking a bunch all morning."

Dorothy turned her head to see Freddie looking down at her and smiled. "How do you always wake up before me?"

_Flash._

Freddie grinned. "It shows my dominance."

Dorothy snorted. "Of course it does."

"Can you two get up?" Hope said. "We're almost ready to go to breakfast."

Dorothy groaned loudly as she rolled out of Freddie's warm embrace. "This world is cold."

"Dora, you're in Hufflepuff," Hope said. "It's never cold here."

"Semantics," Dorothy huffed as she swung her legs out of bed and stood, stretching with a high pitched yawn. She turned her head back to Freddie, who was still lounging in her bed. "You coming, Mr. Dominant?"

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, stretching his arms out above his head. His thick muscles rippled with the action, and Dorothy, Hope, and Fiona found themselves studying the motion. "Yeah," he said, as his body relaxed. He climbed out of bed clad in his usual sleepwear, boxers and his undershirt, and noticed all three girls were staring at him. He smirked and pulled the thin white shirt over his head, revealing his toned mocha chest. "Like what you see?" he said, laying a hand over his six pack abs.

Fiona lifted her camera and took a picture. She smirked. "It lasts longer."

Laughing, Freddie tossed his shirt at her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"That's a chest I'd like to lick chocolate off of," Hope sighed.

Dorothy shook her head, snapping out of it. "Merlin, stop," she said. "One, his ego doesn't need to be any bigger. Two, ew, it's _Freddie_."

Fiona grinned. "You want a copy of the picture?"

Dorothy glared. "No, I don't."

"Hippogriff shit," Fiona said, tossing Freddie's shirt to Dorothy.

* * *

Dorothy was sitting on the bench in the Hufflepuff changing room, looking down at the pads in her lap. She took a deep breath, toying with the aged leather as Hope rattled out encouraging snippets. "Alright, Thee?" Greg asked.

Dorothy looked up at the small, freckled boy and smiled. "Yeah, just pre-match jitters," she said. She frowned slightly as she saw that the worried look on his face had not fallen. "Are _you_ alright, Greg?"

The blonde boy nodded furiously. "Course!"

"You're allowed to be nervous, Greg," Dorothy said.

"I know," Greg said. "But Marcus, Jesse, and me have got this down. Ravenclaw hasn't got a chance."

"But?" Dorothy asked.

Greg looked around to make sure no one else was in ear shot. "I'm nervous."

"You'll be brilliant," Dorothy said. "As soon as you get in the air, it'll be like nothing can stop you."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Hey, squirt," Fiona said as she came over to them and ruffled Greg's hair. "Longbottom."

"Hi, Fi," Greg said with a disgruntled smile as he attempted to straighten his hair. Dorothy smiled up at her.

"Ready to go whoop some Ravenclaw arse?" Fiona said with a grin.

"Absolutely," Dorothy said, standing and pulling on her pads. "Is it time to go?"

"Practically," Fiona said. "Hope's about to round everyone up for the—"

"C_ampfire!_" Hope cried.

"—campfire," Fiona finished lamely.

Dorothy and Greg chuckled, and then the three of them joined the rest of their team in the center of the changing room. All seven players sat on the ground in a circle. "Okay," Hope said, taking a deep breath. "It's time to come together as a team. We are practiced, precise, and passionate."

Hope looked up at each of her team mates and smiled at them. "I am so proud to have each and every one of you on this team. We are the comeback team. And that's how we play. Despite everyone else's doubts, we blow their expectations out of the water. I just want you guys to focus on your love of the game. Have fun."

"Let's whoop some Ravenclaw arse!" Fiona said chuckling.

"Let's kick Gryffindor out of first place for the Cup," Marcus said smirking.

"Let's give them a game they'll never forget," Dorothy said.

"Alright!" Hope said, jumping to her feet. The rest of the team joined her. "Hands in!"

"1…2…3…HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

Jen Brady let out a loud grunt of exasperation as she bulleted the Quaffle at Dorothy, who blocked it with ease. This is how most of the game for Dorothy had gone. Jen, determined to score on Dorothy, had been firing wild and erratic shots that were as hard and fast as a Bludger.

"Just drop it, Captain!" one of the Ravenclaw Chasers, Liam Davies, shouted. "Focus on the game!"

"Fly, Davies," Jen shot back, zooming off down the pitch after Greg, who was about to score.

"Oi!" Jesse cried.

Without even bothering to look, Greg tossed the Quaffle to his team mate, knowing he could see more than Greg could. Jesse scored easily, and the score rose to 90-0, Hufflepuff.

Jen was visibly losing it. Taking the Quaffle from the Keeper, she shot down the pitch, ignoring every other player in the air but Dorothy. Firing her fifteenth shot of the match, Dorothy caught it as well. She let out a shriek of frustration, watching as Dorothy tossed the Quaffle to Marcus, and the Hufflepuffs started their way down the pitch again.

"Felicity," Jen demanded from her fifth year Beater. "Give me your bat."

"What?" Felicity asked, nervous from her Captain's erratic behavior.

"Just give it to me!" she shouted.

Felicity quickly handed over the bat, and Jen flew to the closest Bludger and slammed it.

"Oh, Merlin," David Humble, the Quidditch announcer said, his voice tired of Jen's antics. "Seems as though Ravenclaw Captain, Jen Brady, has taken Felicity Burrow's bat and has—_Bloody hell!_ The usually calm and cool Jen Brady has…Oh, Merlin. That…that does _not_ look good. And it's Madame Drummand with the whistle…Madame Whittle is on the pitch, followed closely by Professors McGonagall, Longbottom, and Gryffindor's very own Fred Weasley…Circe, is she even breathing after that?"


	13. I Just Love Her

Chapter 13:

_"Neville!" a voice called as the doors to the Leaky Cauldron burst open._

_Neville poked his head out of the kitchen where we was busy harassing his wife. "George?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_"To ask you and your beautiful wife for a huge favor," he said, obviously out of breath. His dark red hair was standing on end from what the Longbottoms assumed was stress._

_Hannah left the kitchen with a smirk. "Sweet talker."_

_George winked. "You know it, baker lady."_

_"Oi, stop flirting with my wife and tell me what you need," Neville joked._

_"So, Angie just started training camp again with the Tornadoes since Roxanne's birth," George began._

_"Yeah, we just had the party on Saturday," Hannah said with a grin._

_"Right," George said."And do you remember how we talked about maybe a toddler watching schedule?"_

_Neville looked at his wife unsurely. "Maybe?"_

_George looked desperate. "I'm swamped at work. Left my assistant in charge of the shop. Got to hurry back. But Fred's at that age where he sneaks away from the sitter and touches everything, and I'm sure he'll end up hurting himself…is there any way he can stay here during the day this week? Just until Angie comes home?"_

_Hannah looked from George to her husband, who shrugged. "Thee's not too much of a handful."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_Hannah smiled. "Anything for you, prankster."_

_George beamed and planted a fat kiss on her cheek. "You're a lifesaver," George lamented. "He's just outside, got distracted by the flowers. Boy's bloody mental if you ask me."_

_The three adults left the pub to find a chubby, two year old Fred Weasley sitting in the dirt, a pile of flowers between his legs. His hands and face were coated in a layer of mulch and he seemed to be dissecting a worm in his stubby fingers. "Freddie?" George asked, trying not to laugh._

_Fred looked up immediately, his sweet face breaking into a sparkling grin. "Daddy!" he squealed happily. He held up the gooey worm carcass. "Worm!"_

_George chuckled in defeat. "You're right, buddy." He squatted down in front of his son and lifted him to his feet. "Seems like that worm doesn't want to play anymore, though. But you know who you are going to play with today?"_

_"Daddy?" Freddie guessed innocently as George cleaned him up with a simple spell._

_"No," he replied. "You'll play with Daddy later. Do you remember Thee Longbottom?"_

_Freddie scrunched his face up in deep concentration for a moment, and then shook his head. George laughed and scooped Fred up in his arms. "Well, you will after today. You're going to stay with Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah, okay? Will you be good for Daddy?"_

_Fred nodded resolutely and allowed his father to place him in Hannah's arms. "Thanks again," George said running a hand through his hair. "See you later, okay, Freddo?"_

_Freddie blew a raspberry at his father. "Love Daddy," he said, smiling._

_George smiled and blew a raspberry back. "Love Freddie."_

_George left the pub and Hannah looked at the little boy on her hip. "Well, Freddie, looks like it's just us now, huh?" He smiled and nodded. Hannah grinned. "Let's get you upstairs, yeah?"_

_Hannah opened the door to the room where Dorothy sat playing with her Quidditch figurines. "Hi, Mummy," Dorothy said smiling._

_"Hi, baby," Hannah replied, setting Freddie down. "Do you remember Freddie?"_

_"No," she replied, already back to playing with her toys._

_"Well, he's going to be spending the day with you for the week. Play nice, okay? I'll come and get you for lunch soon."_

_"Okay, Mummy," Dorothy responded._

_Once Hannah left, Freddie toddled his way over to Dorothy. She was smaller than he was, and her long blond curls were pulled into pigtails. He wrapped his hand around one of them tugged._

_"OW!" she screeched. Her eyes watered. Freddie, obviously surprised, yelped at her reaction, his own eyes watering._

_"Sorry," he whimpered._

_Dorothy looked at him, holding her pigtail tightly in her own hand. "S'okay." She picked up one of her figurines and offered it to him. "Want to play?"_

_Freddie reached out and grabbed it, nodding._

* * *

"What's going on?" Freddie demanded, pacing back and forth at the end of the bed Dorothy was lying on. She was so pale, paler than usual. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. No one would answer his questions.

Madame Whittle was murmuring spells diligently beneath her breath, gold sparks falling from her wand and onto Dorothy's unmoving body; coating her chest, all the way down to her hip. "Mr. Weasley, I need you to calm down," she said in her high-pitched and squeaky voice, not looking up from her task.

"Well, that'd be easier if I knew what was happening!" he shot back, approaching the bed. Madame Whittle did not respond. Neville sat in a chair next to his daughter's hospital bed, his face tight with restrained concern.

"I am attempting to stabilize her," Madame Whittle said. "Something done much easier without interruption. I will have you wait outside if you cannot contain yourself."

Freddie frowned, displeased. He stared down at his best friend, his heart pounding in his chest. The gold sparks suddenly stopped pouring from Madame Whittle's wand. Freddie tensed in panic as Madame Whittle frantically waved her wand, spells exploding from her lips.

"What's happening?!" Freddie demanded. He felt tears pressing against his eyes and pressure building up in his temples. "What's going on?!"

"She's stopped responding," Madame Whittle said, flourishing her wand over Dorothy's body. "I need you to back up."

"What do you mean she's stopped responding?!" Freddie cried, the pressure in his temples becoming unbearable. "You have to save her! She has to be okay!"

"Fred," Neville said firmly. "You need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" he shouted. "She's _dying!_ She can't die!"

Tears escaped his eyes, and before he could contain them, Freddie was sobbing. An empty bed in the far corner of the wing was suddenly engulfed in angry flames.

"Get him out of here, Neville," Madame Whittle instructed.

"_No!_" Freddie cried, fighting as Neville pulled him from the wing, taking him into the corridor.

"I promise that as soon as she is stabilized you can come back inside, alright, Freddie?" Neville said. "You're too unstable yourself. You could accidentally hurt her."

"Please," Freddie begged. "She has to be okay, Uncle Nev."

* * *

_"Where's Freddie?" Dorothy asked, looking up from her coloring page. She was seated on top of the bar as her parents worked on setting up the rest of the pub._

_"He's with his Mummy," Hannah said. "He's not coming over today."_

_Dorothy's eyes filled with tears. "But…Freddie…" she said, her voice shaking._

_Neville's eyes widened. It broke his heart when his baby cried. "Thee, honey, it's okay." He hurried over to her and wiped at the liquid beneath her eyes._

_"I wanna play with Freddie!" she sobbed._

_Hannah had also dropped the chair she'd been unstacking and hurried to her daughter. "Nev, go talk to George , would you?"_

_Neville Apparated straight into George's office. "Well, hello, mate. Please, come in," George said cheekily._

_"My daughter is currently sobbing because Freddie isn't coming over today."_

_At that exact moment, Angie burst into George's office. "Fred is throwing a tissy because he's not going over to play with Thee today. I'm about to maim you." She paused and looked at Neville. "Hello, Neville."_

_He smiled at her. "Angie. Seems like you're having a very similar problem to me. Dorothy is devastated Freddie's not coming to play."_

_George smiled. "Seems like they made friends."_

_"Well, the two of them can't spend every waking moment with each other," Angie snapped._

_"And why not?" George asked. "We live on the same street. We'll take Thee on some days, and send Freddie to the Leaky on others. Make it work with our schedules, keeps our kids happy."_

_Neville thought a moment. "We are expecting a large check-in later today."_

_"And our day's been slow," George said. "Bring Thee over. They can play here. We'll come to the Leaky for dinner and work out a schedule."_

_Neville Apparated away and Angie walked around her husband's desk to kiss the top of his head. "They'll be inseparable, won't they?"_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Fiona cried as she and Hope skidded to a stop in front of the Hospital Wing.

"How is she?" Hope demanded. "What's going on?"

"She's not stable yet," Freddie growled through his teeth.

Fiona's face paled. "Merlin."

"Why are you out here rather than inside?" Hope asked.

Freddie, who had picked up his pacing once he'd managed to restrain his sobs enough to see straight, shrugged his shoulders. "I was emotionally unstable."

"Emotionally unstable?" Fiona asked.

"I may have set a hospital bed on fire."

Fiona couldn't help but chuckle. "At least there's a good reason," Hope said after a moment.

"Neville said he'd come get me as soon as she was stable," Freddie murmured. "Why hasn't he come out yet? Why isn't she stable?" he asked himself, feeling the tears coming back on.

"We won the match," Hope said. "Jen left with McGonagall right after you left with Whittle. Drummand made us finish."

"They say Jen might be charged," Fiona said. "She's not going to be playing Quidditch anymore, though, that's for sure."

Rage boiled in the pit of Freddie's stomach at the mere thought of Jen Brady. With a strangled roar, he turned and slammed his fist into the wall. He choked out a sob, letting his forehead fall against the cold stone. His shoulders shook violently as he drew in a ragged breath, exploding with painful, bellowing cries that echoed throughout the hall.

Hope and Fiona were immediately at his sides, holding him up. "She's going to be okay, Freddie," Fiona whispered strongly. "She's a fighter."

"She wasn't responsive," he managed, his body shaking ferociously. The tapestry behind them erupted into flames. "What if she dies?"

* * *

_Hannah sat with Angie and Ginny in the kitchen of the Burrow after the Easter brunch. "I can't believe James is playing with Thee," Ginny said, taking a sip of her tea. "He's been on this 'Anti-Girls' kick for almost four months. Won't even go near Lily. Swears she's got cooties, or some rubbish. Poor girls only two years old."_

_"It's Freddie," Angie said. "Won't do anything without Dorothy beside him."_

_"Freddie's great for her," Hannah said. "She's the shyest girl; he really brings her out of her shell."_

_"I'm just glad James isn't trying to cleanse her with his magical ability," Ginny joked. "Did I tell you? He's been showing."_

_Angie and Hannah grinned. "That's wonderful," Hannah said._

_"How'd it happen?" Angie asked._

_"Flew across the house the other day when I told him he couldn't go out on his toy broomstick in the storm," Ginny said. "Thought he was on it at first, almost exploded. Then Harry told me to look closer. Pretty sure the bloke cried; you know how he gets with the 'proud father' stuff. It's sweet, really."_

_"That's brilliant," Angie said, laughing. "I'm sure when Freddie shows, something'll explode and George will turn it into product."_

_Hannah and Ginny laughed. "No clue when Thee'll show. Neville was so late, she might be as well."_

_"Oh, you never know," Angie said._

_"So, have you two started a pool yet?" Ginny asked coyly._

_"A pool?" Hannah asked. "For what?"_

_"For when Dorothy and Freddie will start dating!" Ginny exclaimed. "Honestly, Hannah, it's obvious the two will end up married."_

_The women peered out the window to see James running from Freddie who was lugging Dorothy around on his back, all three of them screaming."They're a pair, alright," Hannah said thoughtfully._

_"At least I like the family," Angie joked. She stood from the table and rummaged through one of her mother in laws cabinets, pulling out a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Let's toast to their future happiness."_

_Hannah laughed and accepted the wine. "To our children's future together," she joked._

_"To one hell of a Weasley-Longbottom wedding," Angie added._

_"To the wedding day being the day after their graduation!" Ginny declared. Laughing, the three women toasted._

* * *

"How is she?" James shouted once the Hospital Wing was in sight. He had sprinted faster than he ever had before, desperate for information.

Freddie's head snapped up from the cradle of his arms and quickly stood from his seat against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Dorothy," James wheezed, concern evident on his face. "I came as soon as I heard."

"You weren't at the match?" Fiona asked.

James looked over at her, and shook his head. "Didn't think it'd be appropriate."

"But it's appropriate for you to be here?" Freddie snapped.

"Like it or not, Fred, she's my friend, too!" James shot back. "We may not be as close as the two of you are, but we've been friends for almost as long!"

"Well, you haven't been acting like much of a friend lately!"

"What do you want from me?!" James demanded. "I'm sorry that I'm confused! We're not all emotionally cut-off like you, Fred!"

"Oi!" Hope shouted, getting between the two boys who had slowly been closing the distance between them. "Is this really the time or place for this?"

Suddenly, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. Freddie whirled around, watching as Neville appeared, his face tired. "She's sleeping. Madame Whittle says she'll probably be out for a few days, but there should be no permanent damage except for a scar on her side."

"She's okay?" Freddie breathed, disbelief evident in his voice.

Neville took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. She's okay."

Tears began once again streaming down Freddie's face. "Can I…can I go back inside now?"

* * *

_"Mum!" Dorothy shouted. "Just because I'm growing breasts doesn't mean Freddie shouldn't be allowed to spend the night! He's my best mate; we've been sleeping in the same room since we were toddlers!"_

_Neville's head hit the table at the mention of his daughter's breasts. "For Merlin's sake, you're nine years old, you're not 'growing breasts' yet!" Hannah shot back._

_"Father in the room," Neville managed weakly._

_"Mum," Dorothy begged. "Please?"_

_Hannah sighed. "Only because it's Freddie."_

_Freddie's head popped out from the kitchen. "Brilliant. Thanks, Aunt Hannah."_

_Hannah shot her daughter a glare. "You," she threatened._

_Dorothy quickly pecked her mother on the cheek. "I love you, Mum!" She turned to Freddie. "Go, before she changes her mind!"_

_Hannah rolled her eyes and turned to her husband, who looked up at her wearily from his seat at a table. "What are we going to do with those two?"_

_"Pray they don't take over the world," Neville said, scooting his chair back far enough for his wife to sit on his lap. He pecked her lips. "Oh, and can we keep the breasts conversations between the two of you? She's my little girl who thinks boys have cooties and doesn't have those."_

_Hannah laughed and pecked his lips again. "Oh, honey. You're in for a real surprise if that's how you think you can get through raising a teenage girl."_

* * *

Freddie pulled up a chair on the left side of Dorothy, grasping her hand in his. It was warm. Her skin was still pale, but it no longer looked to be grey. He brought her hand to his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "Thank Merlin you're alive," he whispered.

James stood farther back; not wanting to intrude on his cousin's deserved time with Dorothy. Hope stood near him, trying to restrain her own tears of relief. "So, what exactly happened?"

Hope looked over at him in surprise as if she'd forgotten he was standing there. "Huh?"

"What happened?" James repeated. "All I got was that Jen hit her with a Bludger and it was bad. I didn't stick around for the story."

Hope nodded. "Oh. Of course." She took a breath and wiped at her eyes, studying the ground as she began to speak. "So, Jen had been off her game the entire match. Let her emotions cloud her judgment. After Dorothy blocked Jen's fifteenth shot, Jen took Burrow's bat and slammed a Bludger at Dorothy. I doubt she meant to hurt her as bad as she did, but it was obvious that Jen wanted Dorothy out of the game."

James nodded, and Hope continued, still refusing to look at him. "The Bludger made contact in the center of Dorothy's chest. She was thrown off her broom and through the center hoop, then hit the ground."

"Why didn't someone cast _Arresto Momentum_ or something?" James asked. "Slow her down."

"No one expected the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain to take a Beater's bat and take out the Keeper," Hope said. "By the time people realized what was happening, she was on the ground." Hope paused, looking up from the floor and at James. "Right after she did it, Jen dropped the bat like it was on fire. Looked like she was about to puke. Like she couldn't believe what she had just done."

James looked over at Dorothy's unnaturally still body, studying the subtle rising and falling of her chest and the shaking of his cousin's hand as Freddie reached out to tuck a loose strand of blond hair behind Dorothy's ear. "Yeah," he said softly.

* * *

_A warm, blue light illuminated the inside of the blanket fort Freddie and Dorothy were sitting in early in the morning of September first. Dorothy was clutching the stuffed bear her father had given her a few years ago as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "What if we're not in the same House?"_

_Freddie looked over at his best friend, the same fear written all across his face. "We'll be okay, Dor. Right?"_

_"But if we're not in the same House, we won't be able to have sleepovers and we won't have all our lessons together and what if we don't talk and make new friends," Dorothy rambled._

_"Dor," Freddie said quickly. "We're best friends forever, no matter what. We'll eat meals together and sit together in lessons and even have sleepovers. If we're not in the same House, it'll be like we have two Common Rooms. We have those journals from your dad. And it's okay if we make new friends. No one will ever be us."_

_"Really?" Dorothy said._

_"Course," Freddie said with a smile. "Unless you're in Slytherin. Then you're on your own."_

_Dorothy gasped and grabbed a pillow, beating him with it. "That's _not_ funny!"_

* * *

Freddie was asleep at Dorothy's bedside, still holding her hand like a lifeline. A week had passed since the match, and he had not moved from his chair; the boy had fought viciously to stay by her side at all times. He looked to be uncomfortable, but Neville had left him slouching forward out of his chair after placing a blanket over his shoulders, knowing that he was emotionally exhausted enough that comfort didn't matter.

The clock struck one AM in the dark Hospital Wing, and the large wooden door creaked open. Nothing entered or exited, and the door quickly creaked shut. Suddenly, James Potter appeared on Dorothy's right side as he placed his father's Invisibility Cloak on the bed directly behind him.

"Hey, Dorothy," he whispered, trying not to wake Freddie. "Hope your day was good."

He sighed, grabbing her other hand. "You gave us all a big scare, Dorothy. I can't imagine what I would've done if I never got the chance to tell you how I feel." He took another deep breath and squeezed her hand. "But you gotta wake up so I can tell you, okay? You gotta wake up so Freddie can go take a shower rather than just cleaning himself with _Scougify_. You gotta wake up so Felicity Burrow can sleep again; she still blames herself. You gotta wake up so Hope and Fiona can smile and joke around again." He paused, then finished: "You gotta wake up for me."

Letting go of her hand, James turned around and picked up the Invisibility Cloak, threw it over his body, and was gone.

* * *

_Thirteen year old Dorothy was sitting cross-legged on the top of her four-poster, leaning up against her headboard. Freddie sat at the other end, the thick, mustard colored hangings keeping the wand light from leaving the sanctuary of her bed. Between them sat a large carton of cookie dough ice cream. Freddie dipped his spoon back into the container, sucking the spoon hastily between his lips._

_"Um," Dorothy pondered, balancing her spoon on the end of her nose. "If you had to snog a professor, who would it be?"_

_Freddie smirked. "Patil."_

_Dorothy pulled a face. "Patil? She's our parents' age!"_

_"She's bloody gorgeous," Freddie said, the stupid grin on his face growing._

_Dorothy rolled her eyes, taking her spoon from her nose and scooping out a large chunk of ice cream. "Blokes. Bloody disgusting."_

_Ignoring her, Freddie said, "We've got to do this ice cream thing more often. Brilliant idea."_

_"I think Fiona was the one who taught me how to get into the kitchens," Dorothy said thoughtfully. "Don't remember. I spend more time with you than any of them anyway. Don't think half of them know my name."_

_"As long as they let me spend the night, who cares?" Freddie said with a laugh. "I don't like how the other Gryffindor blokes are looking at you."_

_"Oh, you mean the same way you look at Professor Patil?" she teased._

_Freddie frowned. "Yes."_

_Dorothy cackled with laughter, taking another spoonful of ice cream. "I've got a meeting with Dominique tomorrow about Gryffindor Quidditch."_

_"Has MacMillan decided to take his head out of his arse and listen to you yet?" Fred asked._

_"After this week's match, he will," Dorothy said moodily._

_"Bloody stupid," Freddie muttered. "Oi! It's my turn! You distracted me."_

_Dorothy laughed. "Maybe you should be more focused."_

_"You sound like Professor McCain telling me all about how I could test into NEWT Potions next year," Freddie groaned._

_Dorothy laughed. "You're ridiculous."_

_"Anyway," Freddie lamented. "Hmm. If you could snog any bloke at Hogwarts who would it be?"_

_Dorothy's face turned a deep shade of red. "Well, uh," she began shakily. "James seems to be pretty fit."_

_Freddie gaped at her. "You fancy James?"_

_"Sod off!" she said, shoving ice cream into her mouth. "No need to tease me for it."_

_Freddie had a strange look on his face. "No, it's just…bizarre."_

_"More bizarre than you having the hots for Professor Patil?"_

_Freddie looked up at her, that mystery emotion still obvious on his face. "Yeah, kind of."_

* * *

The door to the Hospital Wing closed silently and Dorothy's eyes snapped open, her body jerking. She let out a gasp as pain burned across her chest and hip. She looked around her dark surroundings, recognizing the shapes to be the Hospital Wing. She felt a warm pressure on her left side and something wrapped around her left hand. Carefully, she turned her head slightly to see Freddie's body slumped over the side of her bed, fast asleep.

"Freddie?" she said softly.

Freddie jerked awake at the sound of her voice. "Bloody—" His voice cut off as his eyes made contact with hers. "Dor?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Yeah?"

Tears filled his eyes as he laughed in relief. "Oh, Merlin, Dorothy!" he cried, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest.

Pain erupted across her chest again and she cried out. Freddie released her immediately, gently setting her back against her pillows. "Shit, sorry, Dor," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Bloody hell, I'm so glad you're awake." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy asked. "What happened?"

Freddie sat back in his chair, grabbing her hand tightly again. "You almost died on me, Dor."


	14. I Just Can't Do This

Chapter 14:

Dorothy looked up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing, her mind reeling. Her father was in Madame Whittle's office, discussing her condition. She'd forced Freddie to go take a shower and a nap since he looked to be in worse shape than she was.

She just couldn't believe that Jen Brady—perfect, wonderful, spectacular Jen Brady—had almost offed her. Sure, offing Dorothy hadn't been the intent behind that Bludger, but it'd nearly been the result. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she'd almost died. Dorothy had always thought she'd have some moment of clarity while she pushed the edge of death; that her life would flash before her eyes and suddenly everything would make sense and everything would be explained, a small gift to repay for threatening to steal her life.

But she'd had none of that. She didn't even remember the match.

It was early in the morning; the sun was just barely beginning to peek into the wing through the long, thin windows. After she'd woken up, Madame Whittle had checked how her ribs had set and scanned for internal bleeding. The bruising around her spinal cord and the swelling in her brain had both decreased, while her bones seemed to be good as new. However, Dorothy was still in an incredible amount of pain, and would be stuck with a long scar up the side of her body. They all said she was lucky to be alive.

The door to Madame Whittle's office opened, and Dorothy could see the relief on her father's face. A pang of guilt struck her heart. She couldn't imagine what it must've been like to watch her get so hurt.

"How're you feeling, Thee?" he asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Freddie in the bathroom?"

"No, I sent him to Gryffindor Tower. He needs to get some rest in a proper bed rather than being all slumped over beside me," Dorothy said. "He needed a shower as well," she added. "But I'm feeling alright, as long as I don't move too much."

"It's almost time to give you another pain potion," Madame Whittle chirped in her high-pitched and squeaky voice.

"Can we, uh," Neville began, looking at Madame Whittle. "Could we have a moment?"

"Oh!" Madame Whittle exclaimed, bouncing slightly. She giggled. "Of course, Professor."

Madame Whittle bopped back to her office and Neville sat down in Freddie's chair. "How are you really feeling, Thee?"

"I'm tired of laying down, but it hurts too much to sit up." Neville looked at his daughter, his gaze serious and unwavering. Dorothy sighed, knowing he could see the internal turmoil all over her face. "I'm confused. I don't understand why she would risk everything to target me. I apologized. I let her dump orange juice on my head. I've kept a low profile. Why can't she try to move on, too?"

The doors to the Hospital Wing were thrown open, causing both Neville and Dorothy to jump. Running to Dorothy's bedside was none other than Hannah Longbottom, the dark bags under her eyes a clear sign of how little sleep she'd been getting. "Oh, Merlin, you're awake!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. "I should've been here!" She released her child, stroking Dorothy's face lovingly and tucking wild strands of blonde hair behind her ears. "Ruddy pub," she muttered darkly.

"Hello, mum," Dorothy said softly. "Freddie was here, don't worry."

Hannah's splotchy red face broke into a weepy smile. "Oh, I love that boy," she murmured. "He's so thoughtful."

Neville summoned another chair and placed it next to his own, ushering his wife into the seat. "Madame Whittle says the only permanent damage will be a scar down her side from where she made contact with the hoop," he explained.

Hannah nodded, squeezing her daughter's hand. "That Jennifer Brady should be expelled. Putting another student in life-threatening danger; bloody insane, she must be," Hannah growled.

Dorothy didn't say anything, tuning her parents out as they began discussing the situation in hushed tones. Dorothy allowed her head to turn against the pillows so she wasn't even looking at them anymore; rather, she was studying the assortment of gifts that had been left on her right-hand bedside table.

Flowers bloomed in a vase by the lantern, nearly hidden by a large stuffed animal that had a basket loaded with goodies wrapped up in its arms. A few cards were open and standing while the majority rested in a large pile on the corner of the table, threatening to topple to the floor at any second.

Dorothy took in a deep breath and sighed, her heart pounding slowly in her chest. Her swirling thoughts were making her head pound, and she wished that she hadn't sent Freddie away to take a nap. There was so much she didn't understand, so much she wished would just go away. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she felt as though that wasn't fair; she'd been sleeping for a week.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened again, followed by loud and heavy footfalls. "Dora!" Hope cried excitedly. Dorothy turned her head back towards the door to see Hope and Fiona skidding to a stop at the end of her bed. "You're awake! Freddie told us, we came as soon as we could."

Dorothy felt a smile break over her face. Her eyes welled up with tears that she rapidly tried to blink away, and she said, "Oh, it's nice to see you."

Fiona snorted. "Well, I'm glad it's nice to see us, Longbottom; it's been a while, hasn't it?" Even through the teasing, Dorothy could see the concern ebbing away in Fiona's eyes.

"Oh, hello, Professor!" Hope said quickly. "And you must be Mrs. Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hope stuck out her hand towards Hannah, who shook it warmly. "I'm Hope, Hope Jacobs, and this is Fiona Little. We're Dorothy's best friends."

"Besides Freddie, that is," Fiona said with a small laugh. "We're in Hufflepuff as well, both on the Quidditch team."

"Ah," Hannah said, looking at Dorothy with a smile. "Finally have friends in your own house?"

Dorothy blushed violently, which caused Fiona to snort with laughter. "Yes," she said quietly.

Hope and Fiona pulled up chairs on the side of Dorothy's bed not occupied by her parents and sat down. The group chatted amicably, but Dorothy couldn't help tossing glances at the large wooden doors, waiting for James. Freddie had stayed by her side throughout the entirety of her ordeal, Hope and Fiona had come whenever possible, and even her parents had come whenever possible. Sure, she and James weren't on the best of terms and he and Freddie were on even worse, but she thought that she and James were friends.

She sighed, trying to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, baby," Hannah said, having heard her sigh. "Are you tired?" Dorothy turned her head to her mother, who saw the tears. "Oh, you must be in pain! I'll go get Madam Whittle so she can get you another potion and we can all let you sleep."

Dorothy just nodded. She was in pain. Not all of it physical, but it all hurt as if it were.

* * *

Dorothy was sitting up in her hospital bed, flipping through the cards that had been left on her side table. There had been cards from almost every member of Hufflepuff, the Herbology club, the Dueling club, most of her professors, one with a seventeen and three-quarter page letter from Felicity Burrow about how she felt responsible and was going to resign from Quidditch, which Dorothy strongly disagreed with, and from every member of the Potter-Weasley clan.

Well, almost.

"Finally looking through all that fan mail?" Freddie teased as he returned to his seat beside her bed with a plate of food. "Stopped at the Great Hall, figured you'd be hungry by now."

Dorothy nodded quickly and took the plate from him, tearing into a chicken leg and cornbread. "Lily's card sings," she told him through a mouth full of food.

Freddie nodded and picked up a few from Dorothy's lap. "She's obsessed with singing cards, ever since Uncle Harry took her to Muggle London and they went in some shop where they sold them. She and Granddad can't get enough of them."

Dorothy snickered. "Oh, you missed one," Freddie said, reaching down beneath her bed and pulling out a simple green envelope. Dorothy's eyes widened, her heart swelling with hope.

"I'll, uh," she began, placing the sealed envelope on her side table. "I'll open it later. I'm starving. I've been waiting for you to break into this basket."

"Ooh, Nana sent that," Freddie cooed excitedly, reaching over Dorothy's body to pull the basket between them.

Dorothy grinned, trying to pull her distracted thoughts back from the card sitting on her side table. "Oh, good, I was hoping it was from her. Unwrap it, would you? I'm currently finishing my dinner so I can eat dessert."

* * *

Dorothy looked around the Hospital Wing, her eyes lingering on Freddie's sleeping body beside her. She was required to spend one more night in the Hospital before she could return to Hufflepuff and her lessons, and Freddie had once again refused to leave her side.

She'd slept for a week. Her body was done sleeping. She hated the fact that she was laying down, it made her feel more incapacitated than she already was. Her head turned to her side table, and her eyes landed immediately on the unopened card Freddie had found earlier. Her heart rate picked up again as her breath caught in her throat.

Quietly, she turned back to Freddie, attempting to decide if he was truly asleep or not. He was leaning forward onto the bed, a drop of drool threatening to drip from the corner of his mouth onto her mattress. He choked slightly on a snore, shifted slightly, and then was motionless again.

Turning back to her bed side table, she reached out and picked up the green envelope with increased caution. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid it would wake Freddie. Still, she slid her finger beneath the sealed parchment and opened the envelope. Carefully, she removed a sturdy card from the envelope. On the front was the moving image of a red rose petal floating to the ground and grow into a beautiful long-stemmed rose. She opened the card and read the familiar scrawled writing on the inside:

_She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me?_

_James_

A single red rose petal was lying inside the card and Dorothy picked it up between two long fingers. It was smooth and soft. She set it inside the center of her palm, admiring the deep crimson against her pale skin when the petal began to transform. Glowing gold, the petal slowly grew into the most beautiful long-stemmed red rose she had ever seen.

Dorothy's breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to think. What game was James playing?

Nevertheless, she brought the fresh bloomed flower up to her nose and took a deep breath, allowing her eyes to slip closed. Rather than feeling calm and happy, Dorothy felt emotion bubbling up in her chest, threatening to spill out in the form of tears. Breath was hard to claim, and she set the rose on the side table with the card, wanting to forget about it.

Not even twenty seconds passed before she placed the rose in the vase with the other flowers and she placed the card beneath her pillow.

* * *

"I have Madam Whittle's orders, don't tempt me to break them," Hope said as Dorothy walked out onto the pitch.

Dorothy looked at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"Longbottom, you got out of the Hospital Wing this morning," Fiona said.

"No flying for at least three weeks," Jesse reminded her.

Greg smiled at her. "It's nice to see you, Thee."

Dorothy smiled at him. "It's nice to see you, too, Greg." She looked at her other team mates and shot them a look. "It's nice to see you guys."

Kyle grinned. "You look pretty good for being turned into the Quaffle a week ago."

Fiona growled. "25, Reed. Your arms are wimpy and your lip is irritating."

Kyle groaned audibly and Fiona cocked her thin right eyebrow threateningly. His eyes widened and he quickly dropped to the grass, performing his punishment meticulously.

"I'm not here to fly," Dorothy said. "Freddie already confiscated my broom anyway," she mumbled bitterly.

Kyle heard and snorted, a noise that was cut off sharply as Fiona snapped, "Add ten."

"Then why are you here?" Marcus asked, ignoring the abuse Fiona was inflicting on Kyle.

Hesitantly, Dorothy lifted the leather bound book in her hand. "Well," she began. "I figured that even though I can't fly, I could still be helpful towards the team. I haven't taken notes objectively in a while, but," her voice stopped as she shrugged her shoulders, calculating her next statement. "I don't really know. I thought it'd be more helpful than sitting inside the castle."

Hope grinned. "Take a seat, Dora. Wherever you think you'll get the best view."

* * *

Dorothy had been only been out of the Hospital Wing for two days before the owls started arriving.

Every morning with the post, an owl would fly over to her, drop an envelope, and leave. Sometimes, it would be carrying a dark, long-stemmed rose with it. Sometimes it was just the letter. Once, there were chocolates.

"You don't even like roses," Freddie grumbled one day as Dorothy's daily letter fell onto her breakfast plate with a red rose attached to it. "Over a week now, sending you roses. Everyone knows you like sunflowers the best. Bloody wanker."

Dorothy sighed and tucked the letter and flower into her satchel. "I'm going to talk to him about it," she said.

Freddie's attention snapped to Dorothy. "But you said you didn't have feelings for him anymore."

"I don't," she said. Freddie visibly relaxed. "I'm going to tell him to stop with the owls. I'm not getting involved with him again. I know I'll just end up hurt in the end."

Freddie nodded. "Good." He shoved a large part of his pancake in his mouth, then said, "You want me to go with you?" as syrupy crumbles flew out of his overstuffed cheeks.

Dorothy snorted. "No, I'll be fine." Dorothy looked over at the doors to the Great Hall. "Wonder if Hope and Fiona are out of bed yet."

"It's Saturday," Freddie said, taking a gulp of orange juice. "Fiona doesn't move until at least ten, and you're lucky if Hope moves before noon."

Dorothy chuckled. "You're right. I think I'm going to go find James now, you know…get it over with?"

Freddie tensed. "Alright." He took a calming breath. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Dorothy smiled fondly. "Positive. I'll catch you later?"

Freddie nodded, stretching his arms over his head. "Course. Probably going to go lay in your four poster until you're done with James. I'm bloody exhausted, and yours is so much more comfortable than mine."

Dorothy laughed, rolling her eyes at Freddie's wink. "Whatever you say, weirdo. Just don't fart while you're in there."

"Your bed loves my farts."

"You've obviously taken one too many Bludgers to the head."

* * *

Dorothy finally found James out in one of the courtyards, lazily charming a leaf to dance around in the air with his wand. Dorothy felt her heart pick up speed as she watched him lounging on a stone bench, looking as though he had no bothers in the world. Taking a deep breath, she managed to muster a quiet, "James?"

James looked up, allowing his leaf to fall to the cobblestones in his distraction. A large grin spread across his face as he sat up. "Hello, Dorothy."

"Hi," she said awkwardly, not stepping towards him. "I, uh, I need to talk to you." Her hands began nervously toying with ends of her sweater sleeves, pulling on the warm wool knots.

"I'm all ears," he said, sliding over so there was enough room for her to sit beside him on the bench. "Come sit with me."

"No, I'm alright," she said quickly, feeling her face begin to heat up.

James laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Come on, Dorothy, we're friends, aren't we? Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't like roses," she blurted out quickly.

James's playful face morphed into one of confusion. "What?"

"You," she began, trying to organize her thoughts in her brain. "You keep sending me roses. And love letters."

"But you don't like roses?"

"That's not the point," she said.

James nodded. "Okay," he said slowly. "Then what _is_ the point?"

"Why are you sending them to me?" Dorothy asked.

James smiled. "Haven't you been reading the letters? I like you, Dorothy. A lot. I can't stop thinking about you and your nervous habits and that adorable blush."

"But," she said, not understanding. "But at the end of the summer, you loved Jen. I was just a second choice."

James stood and walked over to Dorothy. "The day picked Jen over you was the day I was the dumbest I have ever been in my life. And I've done some pretty stupid things."

Dorothy was finding it hard to breathe. "What?"

"I was too stupid to realize then that I fell for you. I convinced myself that my heart was still with Jen when you'd stolen it long before. Even when I was with her, I wanted to be with you. She just couldn't compare."

"But," Dorothy started, but James cut her off.

"I know I've royally fucked up everything when it comes to you and I. But I can't give up on this…on _us_."

"I won't let myself get hurt again," Dorothy said as James closed the distance between them. "I _always_ end up hurt when it comes to you."

"I won't let that happen," he said gently.

"There's no guarantee," she responded weakly.

"You're wrong," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Merlin, woman, can't you see what you do to me?"

"This," she breathed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "This can't happen. Us. You and I should go back to being friends. Stop sending me letters and gifts. I—I _can't_."

James chuckled throatily, leaning forward so his lips ghosted over hers. "That's what you don't understand, Dorothy. I can't give up on love." He paused as Dorothy's wide blue eyes searched his face for answers. "I'm in love with you, Dorothy."

"What are you doing?" she whimpered.

James smiled. "I'm wooing you, Dorothy Longbottom. Just give me a couple more weeks." He pushed forward and laid his lips firmly on hers. "Soon, you'll be in love, too. Because there's unfinished business here, Dorothy. And I can't wait to figure out what that is."

James backed up a few steps from Dorothy, watching as she swayed slightly. He smiled sweetly at her, turned, and headed back into the castle. Dorothy watched him go, stumbling backwards until the backs of her knees hit the chilled stone of a bench behind her. She slowly sank onto the bench, her thin fingers brushing over her lips. She could still feel his kiss.

"Too late," she muttered as her heart sank in her chest.


	15. I Just Want It

Chapter 15:

"I'm really getting sick of this wooing thing," Fiona grumbled about a week later as she popped another chocolate into her mouth. She peered inside the red cardboard heart to find it empty, and tossed it aside with a mumbled curse. "Fucking Potter, making me gain weight as a means to winning your heart."

Dorothy rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, yes, Fi," Hope began mockingly, "I'm sure you eating the equivalent of your body weight in chocolates James buys for Dorothy was a crucial part of his plan."

"Exactly!" Fiona exclaimed. "What a wanker."

"Maybe you should go whack around a Bludger to work off the extra calories," Hope suggested with a smirk. Fiona responded with an irritated huff.

Dorothy snorted at the two of them as she twisted her blonde hair up at the nape of her neck and secured it with a simple charm.

"What are you getting so dressed up for?" Fiona asked as she sat up in her four poster for the first time in over an hour. The motion resulted in a large avalanche of candy wrappers to tumble off of her chest and bed. She pulled a remorseful face, placing her hand over her stomach.

"Oh, nothing," Dorothy said softly.

"Got a hot date?" Hope grinned.

Dorothy laughed. "No, definitely not," she said as she stashed her wand in her cloak and straightened her robes. "I have a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours, probably laden with more gifts from James."

Fiona frowned. "With that in mind, I probably will hit the pitch," she muttered thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Reed cry like a first year girl in a while."

"You're making Kyle practice with you?" Dorothy asked.

"Course I am," Fiona replied. "He's still a wimpy little bloke. Figure we can do a bit of core work, then get up in the air and work on our rhythms."

Hope smiled fondly, falling back onto her four poster covered with Quidditch plays on parchment she'd doodled in lessons. "I've raised you well."

"Eh," Fiona grunted noncommittally as she swung her legs off of her mattress and stood then pushed her pajama pants over her hips to the ground. "Bollocks, real clothes," she grumbled.

"Well, I'll see you lot later, then," Dorothy said with a small smile.

"You're welcome to come out to the pitch when you're done," Fiona said as she adjusted her practice shorts on her hips. Reaching for the rest of her practice kit, she continued, "Reed could use some target practice."

Dorothy laughed. "I appreciate the offer, Fiona, but I'll have to take a rain check."

Fiona grinned toothily at her. "Suit yourself."

Chuckling, Dorothy said, "Bye!" and bounded out of the dormitory.

* * *

Dorothy and Professor McGonagall were waiting for the Ministry official to finish reviewing the written examination Dorothy had just completed. "Are you sure you feel ready for this, Miss Longbottom?" McGonagall asked.

"I think so," Dorothy responded, trying not to glance over at the official. "I've been studying all week, and Madame Whittle approved me for the actual transformation."

"I know," Professor McGonagall said. "But do _you_ feel strong enough?"

Dorothy nodded. "I'm ready." She stole a quick glance at the official who looked to be tallying up her final score. "Provided, of course."

"Alright, Minerva, Miss Longbottom," the official said, standing.

Professor McGonagall and Dorothy turned to the official and walked towards her. "Well?" Professor McGonagall said, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Perfect written examination," the official said, grinning. Dorothy felt like a large weight had just been lifted off of her chest as she smiled, shocked at how well she'd done. "Brilliant job, Miss Longbottom. Before we continue to the practical portion of the examination, I have a few questions for you."

"Of course," Dorothy said.

"Firstly, have you ever attempted a full transformation before today's examination?"

"No."

"Secondly, have you ever received unauthorized assistance with the partial transformations you have practiced?"

"No, of course not."

"And thirdly, are you completing this examination under your own will for the reasons you stated earlier, that you," the official referred back to Dorothy's application for the examination, "quote, 'Wish to be the best possible candidate for the Auror Academy to help and protect the Wizarding World?'"

Dorothy nodded. "Yes."

The official smiled. "Right, then. Let's get on with it, then. Remember, the first transformation is always the slowest and most draining. After this, transformation into your Animagus form will be a split second act of Transfiguration. You will always form the same animal you do today, and there will be a marking on your animal form that makes you recognizable to witches and wizards in the human form.

"As you complete this transformation, don't forget that you must fully experience each step of the transformation to properly set your Animagus form. This is very advanced magic, Miss Longbottom, and I would rather not have to take you to St. Mungo's. Are you ready?"

Dorothy took a deep breath. "Yes, ma'am."

The official nodded. "You may begin at anytime."

Dorothy nodded, gripping her wand tightly and closing her eyes, mentally running through the three steps. _Spell, size alignment, transformation._ She repeated the mantra and waved her wand, silently performing the nonverbal charm. She felt her body begin to shrink down as it had done so many times before.

_Concentrate,_ she thought to herself. She knew if her concentration broke for even one second, she would be damaged beyond repair magically. She felt the switch in her mind, animalistic thoughts flooding her brain. Still, the magic was hard at work as gold light swirled around Dorothy's body, until finally, left standing in her place was a fluffy white blonde cat with curled ears.

Dorothy opened her bright blue feline eyes and saw Professor McGonagall above her, tears rimming her old eyes. Dorothy looked down at herself to see small white paws and a large, poofy tail curled around herself. She stood, padding around in a circle to explore motion in her new form.

"Phenomenal," the official said. Human voices sounded strange in Dorothy's animal brain. "Before you change back, Miss Longbottom, Minerva and I need to document your form. Now, where is her distinguishing mark? Could you possibly climb up onto the table for me, Miss Longbottom?"

Dorothy made her way over to a chair, leapt up on it, and then leapt onto the table, turning to face Professor McGonagall and the Ministry official.

"There," Professor McGongall said, her finger brushing along Dorothy's side. "A scar."

The ministry official took a closer look at Dorothy's side, noting the line wrapping around from her side across her stomach that lacked fur. "Wonderful." The official flipped the page on her clipboard and nodded. "Alright, Miss Longbottom, you can change back now, though I recommend you do it while on the floor."

Dorothy jumped down from the top of the table, skidding slightly across the smooth stone floor a bit as she landed. Dorothy once again performed the nonverbal charm, and felt herself changing back into a human. Once, fully transfigured, she fell forward slightly, leaning on the table for support. "Oh, wow," she said, blinking her eyes rapidly to keep them open.

"Are you alright, Miss Longbottom?" the official asked.

"Yes, I'm just," she paused a moment, sitting in the chair Professor McGonagall had pulled out for her. "Weak."

The official nodded. "Perfectly normal. The first transformation is always the most draining. It gets easier with time. Soon, it won't affect you at all."

Dorothy nodded, frowning as her head felt like it weighed three times what it usually did.

"Now, there are only two more things I need from you," the official said. Dorothy looked up, waiting. "I need to see your scar, just to confirm your distinguishing mark."

Dorothy nodded and stood, lifting her shirt, revealing an angry red scar that started low on her hip and curved across her stomach. It was still surrounded by dark purple bruising that had just began to turn a sick green as it finished healing.

"Oh, my," the official breathed.

"Madame Whittle said it should fade from red to pink in a few weeks, when it's had more time to heal," Dorothy said, a blush blooming on her face from her discomfort.

"It was a very deep gash," Professor McGonagall explained. "You can lower your blouse now, Dorothy."

Dorothy quickly dropped her shirt, wishing that ugly scar wouldn't permanently mark her body the way she knew it would. "What else do you need, ma'am?" she asked softly.

The official pulled a piece of parchment from her clipboard. "I just need your signature, Miss Longbottom. To finalize your registration."

Dorothy nodded, taking the quill and parchment from the official and scrawling her name along the bottom line.

The Ministry took the parchment and magically created a copy of it for Dorothy. She smiled. "Congratulations, Miss Longbottom. You are officially a registered Animagus with the Improper Use of Magic Office in the Ministry of Magic. This is a very impressive accomplishment, especially for someone of your age. You should be very proud."

"Thank you very much," Dorothy said with a tired smile.

"And I hope to hear your name in the applicants for the Hallows Program when passing through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Miss Longbottom," the official said. "I think you have the capability to accomplish great things."

"Oh, um, thank you," Dorothy said, watching as the official stepped into the Floo and was gone in a flash of green flame.

Professor McGonagall looked over at Dorothy curiously. "The Hallows program?"

"Professor Finch-Fletchley gave me an application after our meeting. I'm not sure if I'll apply yet or not. I doubt I would get accepted," Dorothy said.

Professor McGonagall chuckled. "Oh, Dorothy. You have no idea how talented you truly are. What's the harm in applying? You don't have to say yes, and it does not affect your normal application to the Academy. I think you would regret it if you didn't."

Dorothy nodded. "I know. I have all my forms filled out, including the Hallows Program. I just needed my registration form, which I now have."

Professor McGonagall smiled, summoning an envelope from her desk. "And this," she said, handing the envelope to Dorothy.

"Professor, what is this?" Dorothy asked.

"A letter of personal recommendation for your application," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "You may not be able to see your potential, but let me assure you, I can."

Dorothy looked from the envelope to her professor and hugged her tightly. Professor McGonagall let out a chuckle of surprise before wrapping her arms around her pupil. "Thank you for everything, Professor."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

Dorothy stumbled her way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, using the stone wall for support as her physical exhaustion began to overtake her. She clutched McGonagall's letter and her confirmation of Animagus registration tightly in her hand as she opened the entrance to her Common Room and crawled through.

She managed to make her way to the Seventh Year Girls' dormitory and clambered through the round door. The warmth of the room enveloped her and she smiled. Placing the letter and confirmation on her bedside table, she kicked off her shoes and looked longingly at her four poster.

"Just a cat nap," she muttered, knowing she had to be at Quidditch practice in a few hours. Suddenly an idea struck her. She grinned. "A _cat _nap indeed."

* * *

"Did Dorothy get a cat?" Hope asked as she and Fiona entered the dormitory.

"Not that I know of," Fiona said. "Why?"

"There's a cat sleeping on her bed," Hope said, pulling out her practice kit. "A really cute cat."

Fiona looked over at the animal and grinned. "Aw, it is cute." She then gasped loudly. "Oh, Merlin, what if James got her a cat?"

Hope furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

"James!" Fiona cried. "To _woo_ her or whatever shit he's doing." Fiona quickly kneeled beside Dorothy's bed to more closely examine the animal. "Please tell me James bought her a cat, I think I would die."

"There is no way James bought her a cat," Hope said laughing.

Fiona looked up and glared at her best friend. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because that'd be insane!"

"Remember who we're talking about here, Hope."

"Oh, Merlin, James bought her a cat."

Fiona reached out and petted it, rubbing its head between its ears. The cat purred softly, its bright blue eyes slowly opening. "Oh, she's so pretty," Hope said smiling.

"How do you know it's a girl cat?" Fiona asked, continuing to pet it.

"It just looks like a girl," Hope said.

Fiona looked at the cat's face and pursed her lips. "I guess."

The cat stood, stretching itself out with a soft meow. "Merlin, cats are cute," Fiona said, with a smile.

Suddenly, the cat was gone and Dorothy sat in its place. Hope and Fiona both jumped back with a shout.

"Where's my cat?!" Fiona demanded.

Dorothy yawned, looking at Fiona in confusion. "What?"

"There was a—a _cat_ there!" Fiona demanded. "And now it's gone!"

"Oh, Merlin! You passed your Animagus examination!" Hope cried.

Dorothy smiled and nodded. "What?" Fiona asked lamely.

"I _was_ the cat. That's my Animagus form," Dorothy said.

"You're _adorable!_"

* * *

Dorothy stood in the center of the owlery, staring upwards. "Hope and Fiona said I'd find you here," a voice said from behind her. Dorothy turned to see Freddie standing at the entrance of the room.

"Hi, Freddie," Dorothy said softly.

Freddie walked over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. Dorothy sighed, relaxing into his broad chest. As she breathed him in, she thought about how he was much larger than James was. While James was only an inch or so taller, Freddie's shoulders were broad and his chest and waist was thick, every part of him coated with hard muscle, while James was much leaner and less defined. Being hugged by Freddie was like being wrapped up in a blanket of warmth, and he made her feel impossibly small and fragile. With James, his long arms clutched you like you were so valuable, he could never let go. Dorothy couldn't determine which she preferred. Her arms snaked around Freddie's waist and squeezed him tightly, letting her cheek rest on his chest.

"Are you nervous?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Don't be."

Dorothy sighed, pulling out of the embrace. "Freddie, this is my whole future. I don't have a backup plan. If I don't get accepted, I don't know what I'll do."

"If you don't get accepted, then the Academy is bloody stupid."

Dorothy cracked a smiled. "Freddie…"

"It's true!" he said, smiling at her. "You're the best applicant they'll have ever seen. You're an Animagus at seventeen for Merlin's sake."

"Who told you?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You did. You told me you weren't going to send in your application without the confirmation."

Dorothy blushed. "Oh. Of course."

"Now, come on," he said, holding out his arm so his owl would land on it. "Let's take the first step of your future, together."

Dorothy nodded, securing the application to the owl's foot. "Take this to the Auror Office, would you?"

The owl took off with a soft hoot. Dorothy let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"It's out of our hands now, Dor," Freddie said as they watched his owl flying off into the distance.

Dorothy nodded. "Yeah."


	16. I Just Feel the Pressure

Chapter 16:

Dorothy sat in the stands with Hope and Fiona, screaming at the match before them. She was clad in Freddie's old Quidditch kit, while Hope and Fiona had simply donned red jumpers. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin, so the majority of the stands were wearing the classic scarlet.

Dorothy studied the team as she cheered, watching as Freddie struggled to reign in the Bludgers by himself since Finnegan had taken yet another break to flirt with a Ravenclaw in the stands.

"Oi!" James shouted. "Finnegan! Flirt after the match, yeah?"

Finnegan flushed a deep red and flew back into the action, slamming a Bludger directly at the Slytherin Chaser who had the Quaffle.

"About time you bloody did something," Freddie grumbled. He turned to look at the stands, smiling as he saw Dorothy, Hope, and Fiona sitting with the part of his family that wasn't playing, screaming, "Go, go, Gryffindor!" at the tops of their lungs.

Dorothy looked up and saw Freddie looking at her, and waved, modeling her shirt. He grinned and sent back a saucy wink. She burst into laughter, and Freddie chuckled, zooming back into the game.

"Weasley, leave me alone," Fiona said irritably as Louis touched her again. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought I finally got rid of you when you graduated."

"Am I not allowed to root for my little cousins?" he shot back. "Honestly, Little, you're the one in the wrong section. This is where the Gryffindors sit. Scarlet's just not your color."

Fiona groaned and turned to Hope. "I'm going to the loo. I need a break."

Hope laughed and rolled her eyes. "Alright. Don't be too long!"

"It's just the loo, how long can I take?" Fiona said laughing as she made her way to the aisle and out of the stands.

"You're such a prat when Fiona's around, Louis," Dorothy said with a smile.

Louis shrugged, grinning. "It's just so fun," he said. "Speaking of, I think I'll go—"

"Oh, won't you just leave her alone for a minute?" Hope asked, laughing.

Louis smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

Hope and Dorothy watched him go after Fiona. "Merlin, I wish they would just date already!" Hope exclaimed.

"They would either be ridiculously happy, or kill each other within seconds," Hugo said from his seat beside them.

"Why not both?" Hope joked.

* * *

"Fiona?" Louis hissed beneath the stands. "Fiona!"

A hand reached out from behind a wooden beam and grabbed his shirt, pulling him behind it. Before he could speak, another hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up, would you?" Fiona hissed. "Merlin, Louis." Louis pressed his lips against the palm of her hand, causing her to smile. "Ouch!" she yelped, ripping her hand off his mouth. "You bit me!"

Louis grinned. "I did."

"You're going to regret that," she said.

"I hope so," he replied, taking her mouth with his own, pressing her back into the wooden beam. The kiss was hot and passionate as the two fought with lips, teeth, and tongues the way they had fought with words and hexes for so long. "Ow, fuck, Fiona!" he yelped, breaking the kiss to dab at the blood on his lip from where she'd bitten him.

She grinned. "Oops."

He grinned back at her. "You little minx," he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. She whimpered as she felt his desire. "Merlin, I've missed you. When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" He placed his mouth beneath her ear lobe, sucking and nipping at her unblemished skin.

She leaned her head back into the wood, trying to focus. "Next weekend, the first weekend in December."

"So long," he groaned into her skin.

She nodded, tangling her hand into his long blonde hair. "Too long."

"Better make this last then," he said, taking her ear lobe between his teeth, grinning as she moaned softly.

"You'd better."

His lips took her mouth again, but rather than a raw heat, it was warmth that spread through their bodies all the way to the tips of their fingers and toes. Fiona draped both arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, her hand tugging on his blonde locks. His thickly muscled arms wrapped tightly around her middle, one hand splayed across her shoulder toying with the ends of her long dark hair, the other across the small of her back, dangerously close to the curve of her arse.

His lower hand slid downwards, squeezing the soft, round flesh. She arched against him in surprise, laughing in the kiss. "Cheeky git," she muttered, rubbing against him.

"You know you love it," he responded.

She nibbled on his bottom lip, letting one of her hands slide to his arse and squeezed. He jumped, laughing. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"There you two are!" Hope said as Louis and Fiona returned to their seats. "I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for your dead bodies."

"I can't believe you let him come find me," Fiona said, throwing Louis a dirty look.

"Didn't want you to miss me," he responded with a smirk.

"Trust me, I don't," Fiona shot back.

"Your letters say differently," he teased.

Fiona's eyes flashed dangerously. "You two still write?" Hope asked.

"Yes," Fiona said, glaring at Louis. "Every day I get a piece of parchment filled with poorly thought out insults. Honestly, you can do better."

"I'll have to take that into consideration," he said.

"Look, Albus has spotted the Snitch!" Hugo cried as David Humble began rapidly calling out what was happening from the announcer's box.

Dorothy saw it before Freddie. A Bludger was propelling forward towards Albus's outstretched arm. "Freddie!" Dorothy screamed, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Freddie saw it from the other side of the field not even a second later. He zoomed forward. "_Finnegan!_" he bellowed, trying to get his partner's attention back in the game.

It was too late. The Bludger came in contact with Albus's arm, easily breaking it. He cried out in pain, immediately retracting his arm and loosing focus on his dive. Mathias Zabini, the Slytherin Seeker and Captain swooped beneath him and closed his hand around the Snitch.

"And…Slytherin wins," David's voice echoed, disappointment evident. "220-210, Slytherin."

* * *

Dorothy pushed her way through the crowd by the Quidditch lockers, managing to stumble into the room with Hope, Fiona, and Louis behind her. Louis and Fiona pushed against the door, locking it against the raging crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors. They stole a glance at each other and grinned.

The small moment ended as Hope frantically said, "Where are they?"

Louis spoke up, leaving Fiona against the door. "The after game meeting is always in the back room since the crowd barricades the doors. The shouting always interrupted the debrief."

"I knew we kept you around for something," Fiona grumbled, swiftly walking past him. "Let's go."

"This isn't a good idea," Louis called as she hurried after the girls. "Gryffindors are crazy when it comes to Quidditch. James will be pissed if you guys interrupt."

"Trust me, Lou," Dorothy said as she wrapped her hand around the handle to the back room. "It's not James I'm worried about."

Dorothy wrenched the door open, breaking the Silencing charm that had been cast over the room. "I cannot _believe_ that you let that Bludger pass right by your _bloody fucking face!_" James roared, his face less than three inches away from Eóin's. "Not only did your _incompetence _manage to lose us the game and shatter Al's arm, but you destroyed _years_ of Gryffindor victories over Slytherin! Do you have any _idea_ the last time Gryffindor _lost_ to Slytherin?!"

Eóin looked ghostly pale. "Uh, no, sir?"

"1991," Dorothy said flatly. "The year before Harry Potter joined the team as a first year."

"_Exactly!_" James exploded. Eóin flinched as spit landed on his face due to James's rage. "Wait," he said, turning towards the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't kill anyone," Hope said matter-of-factly.

James shot her a venomous glare. "I don't need the fucking _Hufflepuff_ Captain to come in here and tell _me_ how to run and discipline my team!"

"James," Dorothy pleaded softly.

"Dor," Freddie said, his eyes flashing in warning. "You guys should really just leave."

Dorothy nodded, leading the way out of the back room and letting the door fall shut behind them. "I told you it wasn't a good idea," Louis said softly. "What happens in the Gryffindor locker room, stays in the Gryffindor locker room."

"That's stupid," Fiona snapped.

"Like what goes on with the Hufflepuff team isn't secret?" Louis shot back.

Fiona frowned, realizing he was right. "I'm heading back up to the castle. This was a stupid idea."

"I'm going to stay," Dorothy said. "Wait for them to finish up. I'll talk to him after."

"Who?" Fiona spat. "James or Freddie?"

Dorothy looked at her, her face filled with concealed emotion. "Whoever comes to me first."

"I'll stay with you," Hope said softly. "I owe James an apology, Captain to Captain."

Fiona nodded. "I'll see you both in the dormitory later."

"Let's find a way out of here, Little," Louis said flatly.

Fiona looked over at him and scowled. "Great."

Hope and Dorothy sat on the wooden benches beside each other as they watched Louis and Fiona leave the locker room by one of the side doors.

"She's right, you know," Dorothy said softly.

"About this being a stupid idea?" Hope asked, letting out a cynical laugh. "We knew that going into this."

"No," Dorothy said, her gaze intense on her wringing hands. "About James and Freddie." She paused, the pulling of her fingers becoming more violent with each passing second. "I can't make both of them happy. Either James ends up heartbroken, or Freddie will think I've lied to him for almost a month, and he'll never approve. Not after everything."

Hope didn't say anything. Dorothy continued, "I just wish there was a way I could go back to when we were five years old, running around back behind the Burrow. When we were all just friends." Dorothy looked up, the movement not ceasing, and studied the lockers on the far wall. "Things were easier then."

* * *

"How was I supposed to know she didn't know about the letters?" Louis snapped as he walked alongside Fiona on the outskirts of the grounds by the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, I dunno, Lou," Fiona shot back. "Maybe by using your bloody brain?! After what we told everyone happened at last Hogsmeade weekend, why would we still be writing?"

Louis groaned. "I don't know, Fi, I said I was sorry, can't you just let it go?"

"Let it go?" she exclaimed, stopping to face him. "Are you mad? You almost blew the secret with your fat mouth!"

"Well, I don't like this being a secret anyway!" he said, obviously exasperated.

"We don't even know what _this_ is!"

"Well, maybe we should talk about it!"

"Well, go bloody ahead, you wanker!" Fiona shouted. "What do you want to talk about first, how infuriating you are, or how bloody incompatible we seem to be? We've been together for, what, three hours, and we're already to rip each other's throats out!"

Louis pushed her backwards into the forest and up against a tree trunk. "How about how bloody beautiful you look when you're angry with me? Or how even when you're shouting at me like the crazy bint you are, I still can't stop thinking about how much I fancy you?"

Fiona looked up into his clouded blue eyes and her tongue darted out of her mouth, moistening her lips. "I'm still mad at you," she said weakly, her hands rising to wrap around his thick biceps as his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't really want to talk anymore, Fiona," he growled, his gaze firmly planted on her plump lips.

She nodded. "Well, at least you're not completely dense." He laughed throatily as he swooped down and took her lips with his own in a heated and angry kiss.

* * *

Both Dorothy and Hope's heads snapped up towards the door as it opened. Freddie slid out of the room, looking ferociously angry. Dorothy stood quickly. "Fred," she started.

"I honestly can't believe you sometimes, Dor," Freddie snapped. Dorothy took a step back, surprise evident on her features. "What the hell were you thinking, barging in there like that, pissing James off even more than he already was?" Dorothy's eyes welled up with tears, and she couldn't manage an answer. Freddie slammed his locker shut. "_Well?_"

"I—I wanted to make sure you were okay," she choked out.

Freddie turned from his pile of clothes to see Dorothy standing there, tears falling down her face. "Oh, hell," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "I didn't mean to make things worse, I just—"

"You just _what_, Dor?" Freddie demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried. "What do you expect? Not everything I do is thought out, and this was stupid! I was just…_worried_, I guess!"

"About me, or about James?" he snapped.

"Am I not allowed to be worried about you both?" Dorothy asked. "Since when has it been an 'or?' You're both my friends!"

Freddie closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Whatever you say, Dor." He shoved his clothes into a bag and turned to leave the locker room. "I'll talk to you later, once I've cooled off."

"Freddie!" Dorothy called after him. She turned her head to Hope, a desperate look on her face.

"Go," Hope said. "I'll tell James."

"Thanks," she gushed, chasing after Freddie.

"Freddie!" she called as she sprinted across the grass after him.

He turned and looked over her shoulder. "Dor?"

She caught up to him, panting. "Who else?"

"I thought you'd wait for James," he confessed.

Guilt struck Dorothy hard in the chest. "Freddie," she said. "You're my best friend. No one is more important to me than you. Not even James."

Freddie looked at her, as if trying to detect a falsehood in her statement. Sighing, he started walking again. "He's especially mad that you were right about Finnegan."

Smiling, Dorothy caught up with Freddie and allowed her footsteps to fall in time with his. "Oh?"

"Sure, he's furious we lost the match. Last grudge match, y'know? But he feels really stupid. So he's even more out of control."

Dorothy looked over at Freddie, her face soft with sincerity. "I'm really sorry you lost, Freddie."

Freddie nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Hope sat in the locker room, counting players as Albus, Rose, Roxanne, and Lily filed out of the back room, leaving just James and Eóin. After a while, even a shaking Eóin made his way out. Taking a deep breath, Hope knocked on the door to the back room.

"What?" a venomous voice hissed through the wood.

Hope took a deep breath and pushed the door open slightly. James was sitting against the wall, staring at the door. His eyes rose to see Hope and his angry face became even more intense. "What the bloody hell could you possibly want?"

She bit down on her lip, then softly said, "I wanted to apologize."

"I don't want your fucking pity, Jacobs," James snapped as he rose to his feet. "It's just a match."

"I wasn't talking about the match, Potter," she tossed back. "And you know as well as I do it's not _just_ a match, don't you dare give me that crap."

"Don't act like you know me just because you're friends with Dorothy," he shouted. "Because you don't!"

"Know you or not, this is more than a damn game to you," Hope replied, her temper flaring. "It's your life. It's your pride and your joy and your identity. Losing this game makes you question yourself as a player, as a Captain, and as a person. The constant questioning of whether or not you're good enough and the doubt of every move you make—"

"SHUT UP!" James roared. Hope blinked, shocked. "I don't need some soul searching lecture from a bloody Hufflepuff right now! I don't need anything! I just need to be left _alone!_"

"Just because I'm in Hufflepuff, doesn't mean I can't empathize with you!"

"Oh, yeah," he scoffed. "You don't have anywhere near the amount of pressure on you to succeed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that the second that blasted hat shouts _Gryffindor_, they all expect greatness. Everyone's eyes on you, waiting to see what you'll do, what difference you'll make. You screw up once, and everyone questions that decision." He looked over at Hope again and let out a harsh laugh. "But in Hufflepuff? No one expects anything more out of you than they do any person they pass on the bloody street."

"No one can decide your fate for you, James," Hope snapped. "I don't care what your house is or what your name is or any of that shit. Your fate is up to you, and if you want to let your buggered up views on what people expect out of you ruin your life, then go right ahead. Because I don't expect anything out of you."

James stared at her blankly as she wrenched the door open. She paused, and said, "Sorry for interrupting your meeting. It wasn't my place." She then slammed the door behind her.


	17. I Just Have a Secret

Chapter 17:

Dorothy stormed into her dormitory, allowing the circular door to slam loudly behind her. Hope and Fiona, who were sitting together on Fiona's four poster, turned to look at their friend expectantly, waiting for her to finish her tantrum. Dorothy ripped her black flats off of her feet and threw them angrily into her open closet, muttering angrily beneath her breath. She shrugged out of her robe and ripped her blouse off over her head, tossing the nice clothes she didn't normally wear on the weekends against the wall to fall in a crumpled heap. She stomped over to her dresser as she unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop, stepping out of it and ripping the second drawer down open. She pulled out a hand-knitted navy jumper that used to be Freddie's and pulled it on over her head, then slammed the drawer shut. Trudging to her closet, Dorothy yanked out a pair of denims and pulled them up forcefully, then threw herself face first into her mattress. She let out a muffled scream into her pillow.

"So, the meeting with Madame Whittle didn't go well?" Hope asked nervously.

Dorothy flopped over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "After the holiday."

Hope gasped. "But that's about another month and a half!" Fiona cried.

Dorothy sat up, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Trust me, I know," she grumbled. "But she's worried about my bloody side. It's not healing as fast as she thought it would, and she can only perform minor spells on it because the depth makes it too dangerous." She sighed loudly. "Until my side is healed, I'm grounded."

"Well, you don't want to make a save and split open," Fiona said softly. "At least our next match is the last of the season. We have months before you really have to start practicing again."

"It's going to take me months to get back to the place I was before I was injured," Dorothy pointed out. "I won't have flown for over two months."

Both Fiona and Hope shuddered at the thought. "I just want you healed, Dora," Hope said. "Even if the process drives me mad."

Dorothy nodded, her right arm absentmindedly curling around her torso and fingering the scar on her side beneath her jumper.

The door to the dormitory opened and two girls entered the room, laughing loudly. Hope and Fiona looked up and saw Tabitha Bruce walking in with bouncing dark curls followed closely by Hettie Langley. Her long blonde hair hung to about the center of her back, looking shiny and soft. She was pale-skinned, had a sharp nose, and so little chin that it blended in mostly with her neck. Fiona scowled, and Hope sighed softly, her eyes following her old best friend.

Tabitha looked over at Hope and scoffed. "What are you looking at, Jacobs?"

"Nothing," Hope said quickly.

"Heard from Louis recently, Little?" Hettie sneered. "Tabitha has. He writes her all the time, saying how much he misses her now that he's graduated." Fiona felt her face heat up with anger as her fists and jaw clenched. "But the only attention you could get from him was all that childish bickering, wasn't it? Pity. I hear he's great in the sack, right, Tabitha?"

"Why should I care about what Weasley does?" Fiona spat, literally shaking with her rage. "We hate each other. I care as much about what he does as I do about what you do, Langley."

"Oh, I guess you don't want me to warn you that he's coming to see me next Hogsmeade weekend?" Tabitha said, as she walked over to her trunk. "Taking me to Puddifoots."

"There's no way," Hope said, surprise evident on her delicate features. "I mean, after that break up you two had? He wouldn't be caught dead with you."

Tabitha looked over at Hope with an icy glare. "Things change, Hope."

"Have you found your book yet, Tab?" Hettie asked impatiently. "It reeks of mediocrity in here."

Tabitha yanked a ratty textbook from inside her trunk with a triumphant grin. "Got it. Let's go."

Hettie beamed and turned back to the door. "Oh, hello, Thee."

Thee looked up at the sound of her name, snapping back into reality. "Oh, um, hi," she said softly.

Hettie lead the way out of the dormitory, Tabitha close on her tail. Tabitha, however, paused in the doorway. She turned back to her room mates. "I just wanted to say you all played a very impressive match against Ravenclaw. I'm glad that the Hufflepuff team is shaping out so well." She turned her gaze on Dorothy and opened her mouth to say something. Then, as if deciding better of it, closed her mouth and nodded at Hope, who smiled genuinely at her. Tabitha then slipped out of the dormitory, closing the circular door softly behind her.

"What the hell was _that?_" Fiona demanded, her eyes landing accusingly on Hope.

Hope's eyes widened as she shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

"We're meeting for lunch, right?" Dorothy asked as she pulled on a jumper.

"Right," Hope said, twisting a floral scarf around her neck as she examined her appearance in the mirror. "Why does snow have to be so…_wet?_"she mumbled to herself.

"Hope's mental tradition," Fiona teased from her position on the floor. She was lying on her back, working on pulling up her boots over her tight denims. "We have the first half to shop in peace, and then we can see each other again. Trust me, if she even thinks she's spotted you near her, she'll run in the opposite direction, assuming the snow hasn't paralyzed her."

"I will not have you nosy bints ruining the surprise of Christmas," she said with a grin.

"These…blasted…_boots!_" Fiona grunted as the one she had been yanking on finally slid into place. She glared up at Hope. "I blame you for my fat calves."

Hope laughed as Fiona started tugging on the second boot and flicked her wand, causing the boot to shove itself up her leg into place. Fiona yelped. "It pinched me!"

Hope pouted at her. "Poor baby."

Dorothy slid her feet into trainers and grabbed her Hufflepuff scarf and tossed it over her shoulders. "Well, I'll see you both at The Three Broomsticks at one; I'm meeting Freddie at the Great Hall."

"Wait!" Hope said, grabbing her bag from her bed. "We'll walk with you. We're ready."

Dorothy chuckled as Fiona pocketed her small coin sack and joined Dorothy by the door, watching as Hope scurried around the room, making sure she had everything she needed. "I'm sure Freddie won't mind if you're a couple minutes late," Fiona said with a smirk.

"She won't be late," Hope snapped. "I'm ready."

Dorothy laughed. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Freddie was leaning up against the wall beside the entrance to the Great Hall beside Louis, waiting for Dorothy to come meet him. "So you really think Puddifoots is going to be a good place to tell her to stop owling you?"

Louis groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't pick it. I've already written her to stop; I figured I could at least talk to her and see what she wants. Bird's driving me crazy."

Freddie looked over and laughed at his cousin's desperate expression. "Oh, mate. You're in for a rough day. You know exactly what she wants."

"Well, she's not going to get any from me," Louis shot back. "I have this new..._thing._"

Freddie's brow cocked curiously. "Oh? Do share, favorite cousin."

"Nah, don't want to bugger it up by telling anyone about it until she and I are on solid ground, y'know?" Freddie nodded. "And I've never been your favorite cousin. You still at odds with James?"

Freddie sighed. "I don't even know."

"He's moving in on your girl, it's reasonable to be pissed," Louis said.

Freddie choked on the breath he'd just taken. "What? Dor's not—we're _not—_"

Louis laughed at his cousin's obvious discomfort. "You're not fooling anyone, Fred."

"Hi!" Dorothy called down the corridor, waving like mad and jogging the rest of the way towards them. Freddie straightened up when he saw her. "Sorry to be late."

Freddie grinned at her. "No issue. Want to head out?"

"So, it's _true_, then?" Fiona said, venom dripping from her words.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Little?" Louis asked, his mouth flat.

Fiona smirked dangerously at him. "Tabitha Bruce has been bragging for days that Louis Weasley was taking her to Puddifoot's today because of how much he missed her since graduation. I've heard you write all the time."

Louis groaned. "I didn't pick Puddifoot's."

Freddie, obviously enjoying his cousin's displeasure, chimed in, "He's trying to get her to stop writing him. Gets at least one owl a day. The girl's mental."

"And writing her back to stop wouldn't work?" Hope asked curiously.

Louis shot a glare at Hope. "You really think I'd be here right now if it had? It's been going on for months."

"I hope your new bird's understanding, Lou," Freddie said. "Tabitha Bruce is a tad…_persistent_."

Louis made eye contact with Fiona. "Yeah, so do I."

"Well, I'm going to hit the village," Hope said, causing Fiona to quickly break the contact. "I don't want to see either of you until one."

Freddie looked at Dorothy, who laughed. "I'll explain on the way." She looked back at Fiona. "You coming, Fi?"

Fiona shook her head. "I'll be down in a minute. I want to see if there are any biscuits left in the Great Hall."

Dorothy smiled. "Okay. See you later!"

Freddie offered Dorothy his arm, which she readily accepted, and the two made their way out of the school giggling.

Once they were gone, Fiona turned back to Louis. "So…Puddifoot's, huh?"

"I'd much rather be taking you," he said, his voice low.

Fiona snorted. "Oh please. Puddifoot's isn't exactly my style."

Louis chuckled. "Like it's anyone's style."

"So why would you take me?" Fiona asked coyly.

Louis grinned. "We'd go in, and you'd be saying how much you hated the place in that snarky little tone you use when you're bitching that gets me every time, even though I know that deep down you'd be loving every second of the cliché romanticism. And then we'd sit down and drink coffee and eat way too many overly sweet biscuits as we made fun of all the other lovesick couples that look exactly the way we must be looking."

"Sounds like you've really thought this through," Fiona said with a smile.

"But the real reason I'd take you there is so that everyone else would know that you were mine," he said. Fiona's face softened. Louis reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her tightly against him. "Only mine."

"But what about Bruce?" Fiona asked as Louis started to suck on her neck. "Won't you be eating biscuits and drinking coffee with her today? Won't it look like _she_ was yours?"

"Fuck Bruce," he growled. "I want to be with you."

"But you have a date already," she sighed, leaning her head back and offering him more of her skin.

"It'll take five minutes," he said. "Meet me at the Shrieking Shack?"

"But—"

Louis pressed a kiss to her lips. "Please."

With a small smile, she nodded. "Okay. You're lucky you've got such an 'understanding bird.'"

He grinned sheepishly. "Don't I know it? He doesn't know anything, just that I'm waiting to tell anyone anything until we're on solid ground. And that I'm crazy about you."

"Good," she said pressing her mouth firmly against his again. "I always liked making you crazy."

* * *

"You're coming to the Christmas party, right?" Freddie asked Dorothy as they perused the shelves of Spintwitches, looking for a gift for Hope.

"That's the plan," Dorothy responded. "Unless my parents made other plans. Why?"

"Just checking," Freddie said with a grin. "Would want you to ditch out on me like you've done in the past."

"Hey!" Dorothy cried defensively. "My parents surprised me with a ski trip _six years ago_, and I cried the whole way there."

"Likely story," Freddie said, smirking. Dorothy gripped the upper edge of her wire shopping basket and hit him hard with the bottom of it. "Oi!" he yelped.

"You're an arse, Fred Weasley," she said, turning away from him and walking back down the aisle towards the Seeker supplies. Rolling his eyes, he followed her, stopping short in front of a misplaced Beater's bat. But not just any bat. It was the newest edition of the Thunder Bats, which had been said to be the best bats ever made. He peered down the aisle at Dorothy, who was running her fingers along the edge of the shelf, not really paying attention. He picked it up, hid it behind his back, and walked towards her.

"Any luck?" he asked, silently sliding the bat into her basket.

"Put it back, Freddie," Dorothy said, humor dancing in her voice.

"What?" he asked innocently. Dorothy shot him a glare. He sighed. "But, _Dor_," he whined.

"You are not picking out your own Christmas present!" she demanded, laughing, pulling the bat out of her basket. "I already have yours anyway! Put it back."

"But my birthday is so close to Christmas—"

"I have that one too. Don't make me hex you, Fred."

* * *

Inside the newest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop, standing where the famed Zonko's used to be having finally bought out the company three years previously, was almost always deafeningly loud. Hogwarts students were always packed inside its doors, screaming and laughing, the sounds every successful joke shop wanted to hear.

Hope Jacobs, however, was standing silently and alone in an aisle, debating mentally on what to purchase for Fiona for Christmas.

"Can I help you with something?" a happy voice asked from behind her.

She turned, shocked to find James Potter standing behind her, clad in denims and a Wheezes employee shirt. His eyes widened as he saw her, blushing slightly. "Uh, no," she said, desperate to get out of this uncomfortable situation. "I'm just going to look, uh," she looked around frantically. "Over there," she finished lamely.

"Wait!" James said, reaching out and grabbing her arm as she turned to flee. "Hope. Hope Jacobs, right?"

Hope turned back and looked at him unsurely. "Yes…"

"Hope Jacobs, Hufflepuff Captain," he said more to himself than to her. "I don't want to forget that."

"Is that all?" Hope asked impatiently.

"No!" James said a little too quickly. "I, uh," he looked around him and frowned. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

Hope ripped her arm from his grasp, causing James, who hadn't even realized he was still holding onto her, to blush violently. "No," she snapped, sounding scandalized.

"Hope," he pleaded. His hazel eyes were desperate. "Please."

Hope sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Tabitha asked Louis nervously as he sent the waitress away from their table.

"No, I'm alright," Louis responded gruffly, wishing this whole ordeal was over and he was with Fiona at the Shrieking Shack. He rubbed the stubble on his cheek and said, "Look, Tab, you've got to stop writing me."

Tabitha blinked. "Why? Are we not capable of being friends?"

"Friends?" Louis scoffed loudly. "Friends don't go to Puddifoot's together. Friends don't send multiple owls a day. Friends," he continued, his voice now biting with bitterness, "don't spread rumors and lies about each other after a break up!"

"Louis!" Tabitha hissed. "Keep your voice down, would you?"

"Stop owling me!" Louis shot back. "For Merlin's sake, I get more owls from you than I get from my bloody girlfriend."

Tabitha's face paled. "Girlfriend?" Louis cursed under his breath. "You have a girlfriend?"

Louis took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do. Well, I think I do. It's none of your business. You need to move on with your life so I can move on with mine, got it? Stop owling me."

"I can write to whoever I want!" she snapped. "Did you ever once think that those letters were more about me and less about you?"

Louis stared at her blankly, wondering how he ever had thought a relationship with Tabitha Bruce had been a good idea. "That doesn't make any bloody sense, Tab."

"Maybe I'm lonely," she continued. "Maybe I'm lonely, and the last person that made me feel like I wasn't alone was you, and maybe I wanted to feel like that again. Maybe I wanted to feel like I _meant_ something again.

"Maybe I wanted some attention, that kind that I always had when I was with you. Maybe—"

"Tab," Louis said firmly, cutting off her emotional ramblings.

She made eye contact with him, her dark brown eyes glassy and flooded, full of desperation. "Please don't make me stop writing you, Louis," she pleaded softly.

Louis stared at her for a moment, but then shook his head. "After I broke up with you, you told the entire school that I had been shagging birds left and right behind your back, when it had been me who found you half naked in a broom cupboard with Bradley Page from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Tabitha flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Louis," she sobbed, reaching for him. "Please, believe me—"

"Don't, Tab," he said, pulling away from her and standing up forcefully from the table. "Just don't. Don't talk to me, don't think of me, and for Merlin's sake, don't bloody write me. Do you understand?"

Tabitha nodded, hiccupping pathetically as tears poured down her pretty face. He nodded sharply, feeling a pang of guilt for upsetting her so. He spun on his heel and strode out of the shop.

* * *

Freddie and Dorothy were walking down the street as Louis passed them, a stone expression on his face. "Is he okay?" Dorothy asked.

Freddie shrugged. "It can't be easy for him to see Tabitha," he said. "The girl practically ruined his life last year."

"He gets hurt and mumbles Fi's name while he's unconscious, she cheats on him and gets caught, he dumps her, she spreads rumors saying he cheated on her," Dorothy said, shaking her head. "I don't understand how she could want to see him any more than he wants to see her."

"Well, you know birds," Freddie said with a grin. "You all are mental."

Dorothy gasped, laughing. "Even me?" She looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

He snorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Especially you."

Dorothy hit him in the center of his chest. "You're an arsehole, Fred Weasley."

"But I'm _your_ arsehole," he said squeezing her and waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Dorothy laughed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"You don't mean that," he said, feigning hurt at her words as he began trying to trod on her toes as they walked.

Dorothy couldn't help but snicker at his childish behavior, dodging his large feet. "You'll never know, Weasley."

Freddie let out a loud laugh. "_Weasley?_ I see how it is, _Longbottom_," he said, stooping down and throwing Dorothy over his shoulder. "It's time to teach you a lesson."

"Oh, _Merlin_," she moaned loudly. "Why must you always resort to lifting me and placing my face at arse-level?"

"It helps his masculinity," another voice teased.

"Rose?" Dorothy asked, peering around Freddie's waist. Rose smirked and wiggled her fingers in Dorothy's direction.

"Really, Freddie, you're in the middle of the street," Rose said. "You're just showing off."

"Oh, bugger off, Rose," Freddie said as he adjusted Dorothy on his shoulder.

"Happy to," she shot back with a mischievous grin. "Lewis Davies is waiting for me in Hog's Head in that back corner booth—"

Freddie dropped Dorothy to her feet immediately, advancing on his younger cousin. "Lewis Davies? That slimey Ravenclaw Chaser? In the Hog's Head?"

Rose laughed and pecked Freddie's cheek. "Oh, Fred, you're so cute when you're trying to be overprotective."

"Rose," he said warningly.

"I get it, no more than snogging, I'll play your game and pretend like your approval matters to me," she said laughing. Dorothy snorted behind Freddie. Rose grinned. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about Roxanne getting cosy with Dave Humble in Three Broomsticks."

Freddie blinked. "_What?_"

Rose cursed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"I'll skin that weasel," he muttered, turning on his heel and stalking towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Bugger," Dorothy muttered, hurrying after him. "Have fun on your date, Rose!" she called.

Rose laughed. "Oh, I plan to."

"Freddie!" Dorothy called, chasing him down the street. "Don't be daft!"

* * *

Hope followed James into a room labeled "Employee's Only" on the upper floor of Wheezes. She walked into the center of the break room, looking around her. It was surprisingly normal, with a burnt orange color on the walls, accented with dark purple moldings. James closed the door softly behind them.

"Well?" she asked as he approached her from behind. He didn't reply. She turned to face him, her amber eyes studying him curiously. "What'd you want to talk to me about, James?" Her voice was sharp and flat, obviously laced with slight irritation.

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize," he said firmly.

Hope folded her arms over her chest as one of her eyebrows cocked in surprise. "Oh?" she pressed.

His hand flew to the back of his neck, which he rubbed nervously. "I was pissed about losing the match. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. It…it wasn't fair of me to do so."

Hope nodded, processing the information. "Alright," she said after a moment.

James stared at her blankly. "Alright?" he asked incredulously. "That's all you have to say? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hope scoffed. "What do you want me to say? You act like I don't understand _exactly_ what happened, James. I would've acted the same way."

James's expression was torn between suspicion and confusion. Hope sighed. "As much as I appreciate your apology, it's not necessary."

"But I yelled at you," he said softly. "I don't even know you, and I screamed in your face."

"I'm not fragile, James, I've been shouted at before," she replied. "Trust me, you'll be well aware when you're due for an apology."

He nodded. "So you weren't mad?"

"No," she said. He looked at her doubtfully. "Okay, so maybe at first I was a bit peeved." He chuckled. "Okay, so I was furious. _But_ once I cooled off, I understood where you were coming from."

He smiled. "You're different," James said.

"Different?" Hope asked, a hint of danger in her tone.

James flushed. "Good different," he said quickly.

She snickered. "Well, so are you. I guess. Whatever 'good different' means."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If it's about Dorothy, I will walk right out of this room and back into the main room to find Fi's present."

"I hope you find everything alright, ma'am, thanks for choosing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

* * *

Fiona was juggling a large, fluffy duvet and a wicker picnic basket in her arms as she slid down the slushy slope towards the Shrieking Shack. Even though the shack had been silent for decades, most people still avoided it if they could help it. The crumbling exterior and spooky stories were enough to keep most tourists lingering along the top of the hill with no interest of moving closer to the abandoned building.

She cursed under her breath as she struggled to keep her balance, yet somehow made it to the shack without falling on her rear. Fiona approached a large hole in the side wall and shoved both the basket and blanket through before she pulled her body inside. If possible, she thought it was even colder inside the large main room of the shack. The air was heavy and dank, and the room was dark. Fiona picked up the blanket and shook it out, laying it out flat in the center of the creaky splintering floor, coughing as dust was released into the air. She cast a quick cleaning charm, siphoning the dust from all of the surfaces in the room.

She lifted the basket and placed it on the blanket, then set to her task of making the shack a bit more romantic. First, she conjured a few jars and filled them with small, dancing blue flames and surrounded the blanket with them. Still shivering from the cold, she cast a warming charm and shrugged off her jacket, hanging it on a protruding nail. Fiona conjured a few wreaths to hang on the other bare walls, managing to slightly brighten the space. She smiled at her work. Peering up at the ceiling, her smile became a smirk as she flicked her wand and watched as a sprig of mistletoe grew and hung down from one of the rafters close to their makeshift entryway.

"Perfect," she mumbled.

Suddenly, a loud crash mixed with some imaginative expletives shattered the quiet. "Louis?" she called, moving towards the hole. She poked her head out into the cold, finding him to be lying on his back in the snow, eyes closed. "Louis!" she cried, her voice high with concern. Fiona climbed out of the hole, cursing as the cold air bit her skin. She hurried over to him, kneeling beside him in the snow.

Louis groaned, not bothering to open his eyes and look at her. "Today is _not_ my day."

She giggled, pulling him into a sitting position and helping him to his feet. "You are a bumbling oaf, Louis Weasley," she said as she began brushing snow from his jacket. "I take it that Puddifoot's didn't go well?"

Louis snorted. "As if it ever had a chance of going well." He ran a hand through his hair, and then turned to look at her. "Where the bloody hell is your coat? Blimey, woman, are you trying to catch your death?" he snapped, wrapping his arms around her small frame, rubbing his gloved hands over her arms to warm her.

Fiona melted into his warmth. "Inside. Warming charm."

"Of course," he said irritably, ushering her back inside the Shrieking Shack, assisting her through the opening, then following suit. Fiona shivered as the warmth of the room enveloped her, and Louis draped his jacket around her shoulders. "Someone's been busy," he said as his eyes scanned the room. "You swiped food?"

"I did not swipe it, the House Elves gave it to me," she said defensively.

He grinned. "Of course they did. Should we eat? I'm starved."

Fiona looked at him pointedly and gestured above her head.

"What?" he asked, looking up. She smiled as she watched the grin spread across his face. "Hm. Wonder how that got there."

"No idea," Fiona said, smiling as he stepped towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she slid her hands up his arms to his neck. "But we certainly can't disregard Christmas tradition, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smirk. He leaned in towards her and, with his lips ghosting over hers, said, "You. Are. _Shameless_."

"You love it."

* * *

Dorothy laughed as Freddie hissed when the cloth bag of ice touched his skin. "You're such a baby, Freddie," she teased.

"I was _attacked_," he implored, wincing as Dorothy held the ice pack to his forehead.

"Perfectly reasonably," Dorothy pointed out. "Honestly, Fred, Rox isn't a second year anymore. She knows her fair share of hexes."

"And spends way too much time listening to Rose and Al," he muttered darkly. "I have a contractual _duty_—"

"No, you don't."

"—as an _older brother—_"

"Here we go."

"—to protect my _innocent baby sister_ from any slimy git that tries something."

Dorothy sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, Freddie, you've known Dave Humble since he replaced Trent York as the Quidditch announcer third year. He's your friend."

"Not when his tongue is down Roxanne's throat, he's not," Freddie snapped.

"Roxanne is sixteen years old, Fred," Dorothy reminded him. "She can take care of herself."

"What happened to you?"

Freddie looked around Dorothy to see Hope slide into the booth across the table from them, arms laden with bags. "Nothing," he grumbled as Dorothy said, "Roxanne."

"Your little sister?" Hope asked, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"She was on a date with David Humble," Dorothy explained. "Freddie decided he needed to intervene. Roxanne didn't exactly agree."

"Dave Humble? The gorgeous Hufflepuff sixth year announcer?" Dorothy nodded. Hope grinned. "Go, Roxanne."

"It is not 'Go, Roxanne,'" Freddie snapped. "It's 'Bad, Roxanne, boys have cooties, go play with your dolls or something.'"

"Oh, Freddie. You really did earn that lump."

Freddie glared at Hope as she and Dorothy giggled. "Are you guys hungry?" Dorothy asked, changing the subject.

"Shouldn't we wait for Fiona?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, she owled me a bit ago. Said O'Leary caught her in the corridor and deemed her 'suspicious,' whatever that's supposed to mean. Anyway, she's scrubbing the trophy room with a toothbrush, at the moment," Hope said, waving her hand in the air dismissively.

"Okay, I know my old man said that Argus Filch was a terror, but O'Leary is ridiculous," Freddie said. "He had James and me in the Forbidden Forest by ourselves picking fungus for Patil's stores as first years."

"Leering O'Leary," Dorothy joked, chuckling at herself. "I don't know who creeps me out more: O'Leary, or that damn bird. Looks half plucked for Christmas dinner."

"My precious _Petunia_," Hope drawled in a rasp shockingly similar to O'Leary's emphysema-induced wheeze.

Freddie's jaw dropped as he let out a loud guffaw. Dorothy laughed loudly alongside him. "How long have you been able to do _that?_"

Hope shrugged nonchalantly. "Perfected it sixth year. When you spend as much time with him as Fi and I have because she can't control herself, it's pretty easy."

"She and Lou did get pretty crazy last term," Freddie said. "I didn't realize they got detention from O'Leary with their fights."

"Louis was only half of the problem," Hope said, reading over the lunchtime menu. "She went on this crazy pranking spree after the holidays and practically lived in O'Leary's office. And of course, I was with her…_most_ of the time."

Freddie furrowed his brow in confusion. "What did she even do?"

Hope sighed. "Do you remember when the OWL examinations had to be delayed because the Great Hall had been flooded and was nearly impossible to drain?"

Freddie groaned. "Remember it? I thought Rose was going to actually rip someone's head off with her bare hands, she was so infuriated—" Freddie's voice died as he looked up at Hope in shock. "That was _Fiona?_"

"Unfortunately," Hope said. "She nearly got expelled for that one."

Dorothy looked at Hope, her mouth agape. "When she told me she threw herself into pranking, I didn't really believe it," she said softly. "I'm impressed."

* * *

Fiona absentmindedly allowed her hand to slide along Louis's side as she snuggled up closer beside him on the blanket. His arm was tight around her shoulders, their legs intertwined, and her head rested upon his chest. His fingers were toying with the ends of her hair. "My first kiss was in Muggle school. Jerry Finkle came up to me at recess and we got fake married. But then he really kissed me, and I really punched him. He cried and told me he didn't want to be married to me anymore. I was six years old. It was very traumatic."

Louis laughed softly, and Fiona smiled as his chest rumbled beneath her cheek. "He obviously didn't know what he was getting into by marrying you," he said. "Poor bloke."

"Poor _bloke?_" Fiona gasped. "I was divorced before the ceremony had even ended!"

"Yeah, poor bloke," Louis replied, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "He ran before he realized what a great girl he'd managed to snag."

Fiona looked up at him and smiled, a small blush painting her cheeks. "Merlin, you're a sap." She stretched towards him and pressed her mouth against his.

"You love it," he said cheekily, sneaking another quick kiss.

She giggled. "I do."

Fiona settled back onto his chest, squeezing him slightly. "Can you believe this?"

"What?" Louis asked, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

"This," she replied. "Us." She let out a small laugh. "If someone had told me last year that this was my future, I would've sent them to St. Mungo's for brain damage."

Louis chuckled. "I probably would've done the same."

"Probably?" Fiona asked.

"Well, yeah, depending on when last year they told me," he said. "If it was before the Tabitha Debacle, then off to St. Mungo's for them. But after…or _during_, really…" His voice fell to silence for a moment. "I think I would've been excited."

"So, in the Hospital when you were unconscious," Fiona began, unsure of how to ask.

But she didn't need to, as Louis said, "Yeah. I was dreaming of you." He paused for a moment. "I think that moment when I woke up and you were the one beside me, I knew."

"Knew what?" she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

"That one day, we'd end up here," he said softly. "That I fancied you, a lot. And that deep down, you fancied me, too."

Fiona allowed a comfortable silence to settle between them before she asked, "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Fiona sat up, looking down at her hands. Louis sat up as well, concern evident on his features. "You could've had any girl in school. Hell," she said, her voice breaking. "You could have any girl in Britain if you wanted. Not only are you a Weasley, but you've got Veela blood. It affects everyone you come in contact with. Why would you pick me, the girl you used to hate, that was horrible to you, and put you in the Hospital Wing more than once? Merlin, Lou, it doesn't make any bloody sense, and I swear if you're joshing about this whole thing as one more cruel prank, I'll never forgive—"

Louis cut off Fiona's rant by lifting her face to his and covering her mouth with his own. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're sarcastic, completely mental, and nothing like anyone I've ever been with before. Yes, I hated you, and with bloody good reason. But all those things we used to do to each other? They're in the past. They're _our_ past. It showed me the strength of your mind and your heart, how you're not afraid to be your own person and stand up for yourself. I've spent my entire life trying to figure out if people liked me for who I am, or for some ancient magic in my veins or for the family I was born into.

"You're different. You've always been different. From day one, you never lied to me or treated me any differently for who I was. You hated me because you just did, and you weren't going to keep that a secret from anyone." She blushed in embarrassment. He smiled. "It was nice knowing that your feelings for me were always genuine. I was always on my toes around you. I had never been hated before. Everything about you was completely foreign to me. You kept me guessing; I was never bored or anything more or less than my true self. So through all those hexes and arguments, I fell in love with that girl. That one girl who made me feel normal, not like a Veela or a Weasley. Just like a guy."

Fiona's eyes were wide. "You…you _love_ me?"

Louis's face drained of all color immediately as he realized what he had said. "Uhh—"

Before he could even try to pretend like he hadn't professed his love for her, she threw herself in his arms, her lips firmly against his. He fell onto his back laughing, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her back just as fervently. She pulled back for a moment, her cheeks red with a blush. "Sorry," she said, softly. The lustful look in her eyes made him not believe her for a moment.

"Don't be," he said grinning.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, her voice small.

Louis allowed his eyes to rake over her simply beautiful face, and he smiled. "Yeah," he said, his voice hoarse and ragged. "I love you, Fiona Little."

A huge smile broke out across her face. "Good," she said. "Because, for some reason, I love you, too, Louis Weasley."

Louis lifted a hand and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, resting his palm against her cheek to cup her face. She leaned into his hand, sighing contently. "So, do you believe this now? Is it real?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's real. It's all so real it feels like a dream."

"Be my girlfriend. Come to the Christmas party," he murmured, his face soft, yet serious.

She froze for a moment. "How will your family react?"

"Like crazed animals, I suppose," he said softly, rubbing his calloused thumb over her cheek. "I understand if you're not ready. But I want you there, even if you feel like you have to disguise yourself so they won't recognize you. I just want you to be mine; I want to kiss you under the mistletoe in public and show you off. Because you're mine."

Fiona nodded. "I won't miss it. And I will not alter my appearance, because from now on, no one else is allowed to even consider calling you theirs, not even me with a different face. I want to take you to Puddifoot's, Mr. Weasley. But can we keep this ours until the party? I awfully enjoy sneaking around with you."

Louis nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I awfully like sneaking around with you, too, Miss Little."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "I'm glad. We'll tell everyone everything then, when I'm finished with Healing Academy applications, and you're finished with your big trip to Egypt."

He nodded. "It's probably for the best."

Fiona nodded, licking her lips. "Probably." She smiled at him, her heart racing. "I love you."

Louis grinned goofily. "I love you."

Fiona closed the space between them and sealed their lips together again. "Hope is going to _freak_."


	18. I Just Don't Think I'm Ready

Chapter 18:

Fiona Little couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Even though Louis had left two days prior for the biggest trip of his career to date and wasn't able to send her letters every day like normal, she knew deep in her heart that he loved her. Louis Weasley loved _her._ Just the thought put an embarrassingly idiotic grin on her face that she couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how hard she tried.

But she was also scared out of her mind. She knew she had waited too long for Hope to just be happy for her and not angry, and with each passing day, Fiona knew her reaction would worsen. But as long as she planned out the reveal to the most minute detail, Hope wouldn't be able to freak out. Hope had wanted this all along, anyway. Fiona wasn't sure if she was more nervous to tell Hope, or Louis's entire family.

"So what are your plans for the holiday?" Dorothy asked a few days before break at dinner.

"Oh, nothing," Fiona said. "I'll be stuck inside with my family for the majority of it. My sister's bringing her fiancé to Christmas dinner, she's already owled me seven times to make sure I'm there. Our parents haven't met him yet."

"But I assume you have?" Freddie asked.

Fiona nodded. "I visited her in Ireland over the summer. He's good to her."

"Well, that's more exciting than my holiday," Hope said. "We were supposed to go skiing, but my parents told my brother to make the reservation at the lodge, and he forgot. So now, we're stuck at home."

"What about you two?" Fiona asked.

"Family Christmas, then the big party between Christmas and New Years," Dorothy answered with a grin.

"Big party?" Hope asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "Every year, the whole family gets together at the Burrow and celebrates the holidays so everyone can have their own traditions as well as family traditions. Dor and the Scamanders are practically family, so they come every year too."

"That sounds wild," Hope said.

"It is," Dorothy replied with a laugh. "Every once and a while, someone brings a girlfriend or boyfriend, but only when they're really serious about them. It's the big relationship test."

Fiona's face paled. "Test?" she asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said with a laugh. "If they can't handle the Christmas party, they can't be a Weasley. It always works."

"Remember when Dom brought that Durmstrang boy she met at the Ministry? I thought Uncle Ron was going to kill him."

Freddie laughed. "How could I forget Kristoff Krum? I think he cried in the middle of it. I hear he won't even talk to Dom anymore."

"Who cares now that she's so happy with Ashton Boot?" Dorothy replied. "Honestly, the party is magic all on its own."

Fiona felt like she was going to hurl. All thoughts of Hope's reaction aside, what if she didn't survive this party?

"You two should come if you can," Freddie said.

Hope blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Dorothy exclaimed. "You both can come to my place and get ready, and then the three of us can all go together! And then everyone spends the night at the Burrow…oh, it'll be so fun!"

Hope beamed. "That'd be phenomenal!"

Fiona forced a smile. "Yeah, sounds great!"

* * *

Dorothy smiled as House Elves bustled around her, making sure she had everything she needed. She had a large knife in her hand and was slicing some fudge for herself, Hope, and Fiona to indulge in later. "Is the Miss sure she would not like Winky to slice the fudge?" Winky asked her, eyes wide.

Dorothy smiled down at the elf. "Yes, it's quite alright. I don't want to interfere with your preparations for dinner; I'll be done in just a moment."

Winky nodded reluctantly and joined the rest of the elves, giving out orders for the night's dinner. Being an older elf, Winky had much more experience and was respected among the Hogwarts House Elves.

Just as Dorothy was about to cut the last slice of fudge, the kitchen door opened and a loud voice boomed, "Merlin, it smells brilliant in here!"

With a gasp, the knife slipped, slicing deep into Dorothy's thin finger. "Bugger!" she yelped, quickly searching for a towel of some sort to wrap around her finger.

James's attention snapped from the food to the blonde he hadn't noticed at a far counter. "Dorothy?"

She turned and shot him a grimace, clutching her heavily bleeding finger in her hand. "Cheers," she said quickly, then turned back, looking for something to use as a bandage.

James saw the blood and furrowed his brow, quickly striding towards her. "Circe, what'd you do, slice off your finger?"

"Not on purpose!" she cried, her finger throbbing with pain. "Help me find a napkin or something to wrap it with."

"Let me see it," James said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist gently, pulling her hands towards him.

"James, I need to stop the blood, give me my hand back," she said irritably as he pried her unharmed hand off of the wound. Pulling out his wand, he murmured a short healing spell, instantly causing the flow of blood to slow, and then stop completely. Dorothy watched in awe as her skin seemed to melt back together, leaving behind only a faint pink scar.

"How did you…?" she wondered aloud as he shoved her hands in the nearest sink and flipped on the hot water.

"Wash," he instructed. He then set about sanitizing the countertop and knife she had been working with using a few spells.

After Dorothy had finished scrubbing her hands, she patted them dry on her denims. She turned to James with curiosity etched all over her face. "I didn't know you knew any healing spells," she said softly. James turned around, the fudge she had been slicing packaged neatly in parchment paper.

"My dad taught me," he said simply, passing her the package. She took it as he continued: "Well, he taught all of us. Always said you never knew when you might need a healing charm. Some war thing, I suppose."

Dorothy nodded. "Well, I'm glad he did."

James nodded as well, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's been a while since we've been alone," he commented.

Dorothy gulped. "Yeah, I guess it has. How've you been?"

"Alright," he says. "Lonely at some times, but alright." Dorothy felt guilt pull at her heart. Freddie was James's best friend, too, and he was obviously playing favorites by spending so much time in Hufflepuff. "You?"

"I'm good," she replied softly. "Sent in my Auror application a bit ago. Became an Animagus."

James smiled. "I heard about that, congratulations," he said sincerely. "You're a…a cat?"

Dorothy nodded. "Yeah. Fiona thinks I'm adorable."

"You've always been adorable."

Dorothy blushed madly, and she began to run her fingers through the ends of her hair. "Uh—"

"Do I make you nervous?"

She swallowed thickly, and then nodded. James smiled. "There's nothing to be nervous about Dorothy. It's just me."

"It's not _you_," she said softly. "It's…it's how I feel when I'm around you."

"And how do you feel?" he asked, his eyes slightly desperate.

Dorothy stared back at him, an overwhelming urge to just throw herself into his arms and be done with this giant emotional mess pulling at her. "I—," she began, then faltered. She pushed past James, hurrying towards the exit. "I have to go. Thanks for, uh, my hand."

She then slipped out the door, leaving James alone in the kitchen. He sighed dejectedly, leaning against the counter. "Welcome," he muttered. He looked at the ground and frowned, feeling his heart beat slow once again, as if his blood were thickening to molasses. With every step she took away from him, he felt his heart ache more and more.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, James's owl once again dropped a letter onto Dorothy's plate. However, this letter was not addressed to Dorothy.

"Lily?" Dorothy questioned out loud.

"She's over there," Fiona grumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

Dorothy shot Fiona a look of annoyance. "Thanks, Fi." Fiona shot her a grin full of chewed food, and Dorothy grimaced. She snatched the letter up and stood, stuck her tongue out at Fiona, and made her way across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.

"Lily," she said, sliding into the open seat next to the red head. She chuckled slightly as Lily jumped, quickly wiping the drool threatening to drip from her mouth. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Sod off, Thee," Lily groaned. "I fell asleep in the library around two."

Dorothy grinned toothily at her and said with a sigh, "Oh, exams…"

"Shut. Up," she groaned. "Mum will Avada me if I fail. I had Aunt Hermione send me revising schedules because you know I'm rubbish at exams and—"

"Whoa, Lil, it's okay to breathe," Dorothy said, resting her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Exams are months away. You'll be fine. If your brother can pass, you can pass." She gave Lily a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

Lily took in a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay."

"I have your letter," Dorothy said.

"What?" Lily asked. Dorothy handed her the envelope. "No! Not again!"

"Um…are you okay?" Dorothy asked.

"That ruddy owl! I thought he grew out of this!"

Dorothy bit her lip. "Um, I'm really not following you…"

"He's _senile!_ Bloody thing is an idiot!" she lamented. "Merlin, he was doing so well!"

"Lily!" Dorothy snapped. Lily's words froze in her mouth as she turned to Dorothy. "What are you going on about?"

Lily sighed audibly. "When Hector was just a baby owl, Uncle Ron hit him with his auto. Ever since, he goes through phases of delivering to the wrong person. He's been reliable for about a year and a half, which is the longest time yet, and we so hoped he'd grown out of it…"

"Uncle Ron gave your family owl a mental handicap?" Dorothy asked.

"Mum still hasn't forgiven him for it."

Dorothy giggled. "Alright, well, I'll see you later. Let me know if you need any help with revisions!"

Lily smiled. "I'll hold you to that!"

"What were you doing over there with Lily?" Freddie asked, joining Dorothy in her walk back to the Hufflepuff table.

"I got her letter in the post," Dorothy said, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him down into the seat next to her.

"Oh, Hector was doing so well!"

"Was I the only one who didn't know Hector was brain damaged?"

* * *

"Oi, Dor," Freddie called across the Astronomy Tower. Dorothy turned around in the window she was standing in and smiled as Freddie approached her. "I've been looking all over for you. Trying to miss the train again?"

Dorothy laughed at the memory of herself, James, and Freddie unsuccessfully chasing after the train, tripping over themselves and their luggage, in Hogsmeade station as mere second years, and then having to endure the embarrassing walk back to the castle to await their parents' arrival in the Headmistresses office while Neville rode the train alone. "No, I'd rather not," she said softly.

Freddie smiled at her, and then moved past her to look out the window. "It's really the best view of the grounds up here."

Dorothy turned her gaze out on the grounds, shoulder to shoulder with Freddie. Freddie shifted his gaze over to her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Can you believe it?"

Freddie sighed. "No," he said softly. "Seems like just yesterday we were getting lost on the fifth floor and stranded on staircases."

"I don't want this to be over."

Freddie stepped behind Dorothy and wrapped both arms around her torso. "I know. Things are going to change, but not this. Not us."

Dorothy leaned her head back against his shoulder, letting her hands rest on his arms. She looked up at him and asked, "Promise?"

Freddie grinned, pressing his lips firmly against her temple. "I promise," he whispered into her skin. "You are mine."

Dorothy let her eyes fall shut, relaxing against him with a soft smile. "And you're mine."


	19. I Just Want to Impress

Chapter 19:

"I'll see you both at eleven on the twenty-eighth, right?" Dorothy asked as she, Hope, and Fiona grabbed their trunks from the Hogwarts Express.

"I can't wait!" Hope said, beaming. "My brother will be so jealous that I'm going to meet Harry Potter."

Fiona snorted. "You might have to get his autograph for him."

Hope laughed at Dorothy's appalled expression. "My brother's a big history buff," she explained. "He's obsessed with the Potter Ages; he's actually working on a book going in depth about them. Interviewing a bunch of people from our parents' time."

"I think my dad may have mentioned being contacted for an interview," Dorothy said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Hope said as she attempted to help Fiona dislodge her trunk. "Frank's talked to loads of people, even the bad ones."

"This _ruddy_ trunk!" Fiona grunted as it refused to budge.

"How buried is it?" Dorothy asked.

"Not buried enough to make this difficult," Louis said, reaching around Fiona and yanking her trunk out with ease. He smirked at her and set it down. "It stopped being fun to watch after you hit the three minute mark."

"L-Louis," she stammered, surprise evident on her face.

He gave her a strange look. "You alright, Little?"

Fiona shook her head slightly to orient herself, then sneered. "I didn't need your help," she spat.

"Of course you didn't," he chuckled, turning away from the three of them. "It's nice to see you girls," he called as he sauntered away.

Fiona growled audibly, her fist tight around the handle of her trunk. Hope sighed. "Go, you know you want to."

Fiona grinned. "I'll see you both on the twenty-eighth." She then lifted her trunk and stormed off, shouting, "Oi, Weasley! Not you, the _blonde_ moron!"

Hope and Dorothy chuckled slightly to themselves. "Did she use his first name earlier?" Hope asked.

Dorothy shrugged. "Wasn't paying attention. I'll catch you later? I've got to find Freddie, he's my lift."

Hope nodded. "The twenty-eighth!"

"The twenty-eighth," Dorothy confirmed, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Once Louis felt he and Fiona were far enough away from the crowd not to be noticed, he ducked behind a pillar to wait. It didn't take long for her to throw herself in his arms. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as she squeezed him tightly. "Aren't you supposed to be in Egypt?"

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her feet off of the ground and spinning her in a quick circle. "We finished early, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"You certainly did!" she said, leaning back enough to look in his bright blue eyes as her fingers got lost in his blonde locks. "I slipped up in front of Hope!"

He grinned, pressing his lips tightly against hers. "I doubt she noticed. Merlin, I've missed you."

Fiona grinned. "Good. Prove it."

Deftly, Louis had pressed Fiona into the stone and captured her lips before she could even finish her demand. Fiona melted into his embrace and allowed him to work his magic over her.

"We can't be too long," he said pulling back, smirking as Fiona's lips followed his desperately.

She nodded in agreement, and then asked, "Should I be nervous?"

"Nervous about what?" he responded, placing soft kisses down her throat.

"This Christmas party. Longbottom and Fred said it's the 'big couples test'," she said, leaning her head back into the pillar to offer him more skin. "That you'd only bring someone you were really serious about, and if they don't survive the party, they'll never be a Weasley."

"Thinking about becoming a Weasley, are you?"

Fiona smacked him lightly on his chest, causing him to chuckle. "You know what I mean. I don't want us to be over before we've really begun, you know? They all think I'm going as Longbottom's guest, are you sure you want to correct them?"

Louis pressed his lips against hers. "No," he said honestly. "But I know I won't be able to keep my hands off of you or keep up this act for another second."

Fiona snorted. "Oh, yeah, that makes me feel loads better, Lou."

He shrugged. "I'm just being honest. Besides," he said, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "I think you'd make a great Weasley."

* * *

"Hey, Dorothy."

Dorothy turned to see James behind her. Her heart sped up almost immediately. "James," she squeaked.

"I'll see you on the twenty-eighth, right?" There was a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Dorothy forced a small smile. "Of course."

James nodded, not bothering to fight the grin spreading across his face. "Good."

The corners of Dorothy's mouth turned up at his obvious pleasure. "Yeah."

The two stood silently in the crowd, simply smiling at each other as others bustled around them. "Dor!" Freddie called.

The smile slipped off of Dorothy's face as she snapped back into reality. She turned to look at Freddie, who was gesturing for her to come join him and his family. She turned back to James with her bottom lip between her teeth. "I've got to go," she said.

"Course," he said. "I'll see you soon."

Dorothy nodded. "Soon."

She picked up her trunk and pushed her way through the crowd, smiling as she reached Freddie, who immediately took her trunk from her hands and placed it on a trolley with his own. "Were you talking to James?"

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "He wanted to know if he'd see me at the party."

Freddie nodded and grunted noncommittally. "Ready?"

Dorothy grinned at him. "Of course."

* * *

After detangling herself from Louis's embrace, Fiona began making her way through the crowd to search for her family. "Oi, Fi!"

Fiona turned to see her older sister, Margie, waving wildly. Fiona's eyes widened. "Margie?"

"Hey!" Margie cried, wrapping her younger sister in a hug. Fiona dropped her trunk and hugged her sister tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Liam weren't supposed to get a Portkey until tomorrow."

"Liam bought train tickets so I we'd get home at the same time as you," Margie said, releasing her sister. "Can you believe it? We travelled like Muggles! The last time I took a train was coming home from my seventh year. He said he wanted to take pictures of the country, but I know it was because he knew how upset I was that we couldn't get a Portkey today."

Fiona grinned. "That's so sweet." She peered around, then asked, "Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, he had a list of places he wanted to shoot. I figured we could spend a little sister-sister time together, anyway," Margie said with a grin, linking arms with Fiona and dragging her off of the platform. "When's the last time I saw you, July?"

"Must've been, that's when I went out to see your cottage on the Irish coast," Fiona said, nudging her sister. "How is it that you found a bloke who just _happened_ to have inherited your dream house from his great-grandmother?"

"Don't you know? I'm only marrying him for his parent's money," Margie teased. Fiona chuckled. "Anyway, less about me! Who have you been snogging?" Fiona's eyes widened as she immediately began to deny her sister's accusations, but Margie only laughed. "Don't bother, I saw you and Louis Weasley poking out from behind that pillar looking absolutely _ravaged_, and I want every single detail! Pub?"

Fiona nodded. "Pub."

* * *

"Mum!" Hope cried as she spotted her mother in the crowd. "Dad, Frank!"

Hope reached her family and immediately hugged her mother, then her father. "Where is he?" Franklin asked immediately.

"Who?" Hope questioned.

"Who do you think?" he replied. "Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour—"

"Harry Potter would have sufficed, Frank," Hope said, rolling her eyes. "And he's over there, with his family, like he is every year."

"But this year, you're friends with his son," Franklin pushed.

"I am not friends with his _son,_ I'm friends with his nephew and fake niece."

"Close enough," Franklin snapped. "Introduce me! There is absolutely no way I have a chance of getting published without his input, you know that—"

"I don't know him!" Hope cried.

"You're going to the Burrow for their Christmas party!" Franklin exclaimed. "Do you know how long I've wanted to see the Burrow?"

"Calm down, Franklin," Hope's father said with a rumbling laugh. "Not this time, but soon enough, you'll get that interview. You always do."

"Let's get home, I've got dinner in the oven."

Hope grinned. "Race ya!" She immediately Disapparated.

* * *

Dorothy was unpacking her trunk in her bedroom when Freddie burst in and flopped face first into her bed. "Merlin's beard, I missed you."

Dorothy laughed. "We've been apart for less than an hour."

"Not you," he snapped. "Your _bed._" He moaned happily, curling into her sheets and stretching out along her mattress.

"Not this again."

"It's just so perfect," he breathed. "You should probably leave, Dor, I'm about to make sweet love to this thing."

Dorothy laughed out loud. "Like hell you are, Weasley."

"You can't stop me, woman." Dorothy rolled her eyes and reached for her wand that she had set inside the lid of her trunk. She pointed it at Freddie, who was still murmuring words of adoration into her pillow, and flicked it, sending his body flying off of it and into the wall. He yelled and let out a string of harsh curse words, groaning as his body hit the floor. "What the bloody hell was that?"

She smiled. "Something I've been working on. Found it in an old defense book in the back of the library."

Before Freddie could reply, Hannah called up the stairs, "What was that?"

"Dor magically threw me across her bedroom!" Freddie said, glaring at his snickering best friend.

"Dorothy Alice Longbottom!" Hannah shouted. "Your dessert tonight is going to Freddie! Honestly, Thee, what goes through that head of yours?"

Dorothy's eyes widened. "Mum! He's _fine!_ He's just a big baby!"

"I don't want to hear it, young lady!"

Dorothy groaned and chucked a shoe at Freddie, who was still lying against the wall. "Tattle tale."

"It's not my fault I'm her favorite child."

* * *

Margie and Fiona appeared with a loud pop in their childhood backyard after their sisterly bonding date. "Don't tell mum or dad, alright? I'll tell them later. You know how they get."

Margie smiled at her sister. "My lips are sealed."

The two entered their small home and were immediately overwhelmed with fragrances of a roast in the oven. "Mum? Are you cooking?" Fiona called as she and Margie wandered towards the cluttered kitchen.

"There you two are!" Jackie Little exclaimed, bustling out of the kitchen. "The train got in hours ago, did neither of you think to send me a Patronus to let me know you would be getting home so late?"

Fiona and Margie shrunk a bit under their mother's badgering, feeling guilty. "Why are you cooking?" Margie asked, changing the subject as they followed their mother back into the kitchen.

"Did someone die?" Fiona inquired as she hopped up onto an empty patch of counter space.

"Fiona, you'd better watch that smart arse attitude," Jackie said threateningly, waving her wooden spoon in Fiona's face.

Fiona grinned cheekily at her mother. "I've got to remind you why you missed me in the first place." She leaned over and pecked her mother's cheek. "It's nice to see you, mum."

Jackie smiled fondly at her youngest daughter. "It's nice to see you too, Fiona." She turned back to stir a sauce in a pot on the stove before turning to Margie. "So, where is this fiancé of yours?"

"He's probably out taking photos," Margie responded. "He'll be here before supper."

"He'd best be here before your father arrives," Jackie said. "We're not exactly thrilled we have yet to meet this boy, Margie, especially since you've decided to marry him. You're working as a barmaid, he takes pictures; how in Merlin's name are the two of you supposed to live off of those measly wages? And once _kids_ come into the picture—"

"Fiona's dating Louis Weasley and is keeping it a secret, _discuss!_" Margie squeaked.

"_Margie!_" Fiona cried. "What happened to 'my lips are sealed'?"

"I'm going to go get Liam, I'll be back soon!" Margie said, slipping out of the kitchen and mouthing apologies to her sister.

Fiona groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "You're dating a Weasley?" Jackie asked.

Fiona turned to her mother and nodded. "His name is Louis. He graduated last year and works under his dad as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts."

Jackie nodded slowly. "That's the one you've hated since you began school, correct?" Fiona bit her lip and nodded quickly. Jackie turned back to her sauce. "I'll expect him for dinner, then."

Fiona blinked. "What?"

"Bring him to dinner," Jackie repeated. "I'd like to know what's so special about Louis Weasley that you can loathe him for six years, and then fall for him once he leaves."

Fiona slid off of the counter and nodded. "I'll go send him an owl."

* * *

"I could maim you right now," Fiona growled as she paced on the back porch, anxiously awaiting Louis's arrival.

Margie was leaning against the pale blue siding of house behind her sister. "How many times do I have to apologize? You heard her, going on and on…" Margie sighed. "You would've had to tell her eventually."

"And you'll have to face all those things she brought up eventually," Fiona shot back.

"I know," Margie said, walking towards her sister and resting her hands on Fiona's shoulders, stopping her. Fiona left her hands fall on the paint chipped railing in front of her. "But that's for Liam and me to figure out, not me and mum."

"Lou and I don't talk about family much," Fiona said, her gaze glued to the magically warmed wood beneath her bare feet. "I'm not sure if he knows mum and dad are divorced."

Margie squeezed her little sister's shoulders and said, "You'd have had to tell him eventually."

When Fiona didn't respond, Margie turned and walked back towards the house. "I'd better go check on Liam. Make sure he's holding up alright. Dad should be here soon."

Fiona nodded, and Margie slipped back inside the house, letting the screen door slam behind her. Sighing, Fiona stepped down the first step off the porch and sat, rubbing her hands anxiously over her denims, trying to find comfort in the heat it created. "Merlin, where is he?" she muttered under her breath. She hastily checked her watch for the fourth time in the past ten minutes and groaned, then stood quickly and turned towards her home to go back inside to wait for him when there was a pop behind her.

"Not giving up on me that quickly, are ya?" Louis asked. Fiona could hear the smirk in his playful tone.

She turned to him and her eyes widened. "What are you wearing?" Louis was in an Oxford button down with a tie tucked into his best denims.

He shrugged. "I wanted to make a good impression," he said, walking towards her. He pulled out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "For you," he said, pecking her cheek.

Fiona grinned and took the flowers, kissing him hard on the mouth. "You're such a suck up."

"At least I can keep my mouth shut," he teased. "What happened to keeping it a secret until after the party?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "My older sister. My mum was hounding her about her fiancé and her life plans, so she used us as a distraction."

Louis nodded. "I see," he said, taking her hand. "Should we head inside?"

Fiona placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "First," she began, biting her lip. "My parents aren't like yours, or at least, what I assume yours are like. My dad's a Muggle and my mum's a witch. He was alright when there was just one magic person in the house, but when my sister and I started showing, it drove him a little mad. They've been divorced for almost six years now, but he still gets kind of aggravated around magic, so we don't really use it around him. None of them think before they speak, and I understand completely if you just want to head home—"

Louis cut her off with his lips. Fiona melted into his embrace, her hands loose in his blonde locks. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "Shut up, Little."

She smiled. "That's probably for the best."

"You want to head inside?" Louis asked her softly, his hands gently caressing her sides.

"No," she said, her voice small.

He laughed and kissed her quickly, then pulled away and wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her inside. "Come on, Little."

"You're a pain in the arse, Weasley," she said, rolling her eyes.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "But I'm _your_ pain in the arse."

Fiona pushed open the creaky screen door and entered the house, leading Louis past mismatched wooden dining room furniture and into the kitchen. "Mum, this is Louis Weasley. Lou, this is my mum, Jackie."

Jackie turned towards Louis, who shot her a large smile. "Hello, Mrs. Little," he said, holding out his hand. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

Jackie smiled and took his hand. "Of course, Louis," she said.

"Mum, where are the vases?" Fiona asked as she rummaged through cabinets.

Jackie turned to look at the flowers her daughter had laid on the counter. "You spoil her, Louis," Jackie said, summoning a vase from a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen nonverbally and handing it to Fiona.

Louis shrugged. "I just like to see her smile."

Fiona blushed and looked down at the roses to trim the ends. She placed them inside the vase and filled it with water from her wand. She peered up at Louis to see his eyes were glued on her, a small smile pulling at his lips. She bit down hard on her lower lip to restrain her grin.

"Fi! The match is on!" Margie called from the other room.

Fiona grinned. "Call if you need anything, mum," she said, grabbing Louis's hand and dragging him into the living room.

* * *

Dorothy sat at the end of the dining table beside George. Roxanne had claimed the end seat and Freddie was across from her, kicking at her shins when no one was paying attention. "So, Thee," Angelina asked from beside Freddie, who was happily munching on Dorothy's slice of pie. "What's this I hear about you applying for the Hallows Program?"

Dorothy's eyes widened as Hannah asked, "What?"

"It's just a long shot," Dorothy said quickly. "There's no way I'll be accepted, so I figured, why not. It doesn't affect my Academy application, and Professor Finch-Fletchley recommended it."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Hannah asked.

Dorothy shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind," she said. "Sorry, mum."

"Have you seen her Animagus form yet?" Freddie said, grinning at Dorothy's obvious discomfort. "She's adorable."

"We already knew that, Fred," George said, poking Dorothy's side playfully. He laughed at Dorothy's high pitched squeak.

"I haven't!" Roxanne piped up excitedly. "Even Lily's seen it, Thee, and you like me way more than her."

Dorothy laughed. "She only saw it because she found me taking a cat nap in the rafters and decided to 'save me.' She nearly killed both of us."

George laughed. "You take cat naps?"

Dorothy blushed violently. "They're very relaxing!"

"Show us all your form, honey," Hannah said proudly. "I'm sure Angie and George would love to see it."

"Why are we just talking about my accomplishments?" Dorothy asked, disliking all of the attention. "Freddie created a new potion to add to the explosive products that removes all heat and flame to make them safer for children."

George's eyes widened. "You did?"

"_Almost_," Freddie said, glaring at Dorothy. He then turned to his father's expectant face. "If it touches bare skin, it causes severe blisters. I'm still trying to work that out."

George smiled thoughtfully. "Have you tried adding Murtlap Essence?"

Freddie thought for a moment. "No, but that might do the trick."

"How about tomorrow after the shop is closed we take a look?" George asked, his excitement obvious. "You think I have everything we'll need in the stores?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, probably." He then grinned. "Let's do it."

"This'll be revolutionary!"

"I still want to see Dorothy as a cat," Roxanne said, swiping a bite of her brother's pie.

* * *

Teddy knocked on James's door and pushed it open; peering in at the boy who had been like his little brother since before he could remember. James peeked over the top of his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages and smiled. "Hey, Ted," he said, setting his book aside. "What's up?"

Teddy closed the door and leaned against it. "Albus tells me you're trying to shag Thee Longbottom," he said bluntly.

James blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

James stood, the smile he had been wearing seconds earlier replaced with a deep frown. "I'm not trying to shag her." Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm not _just_ trying to shag her, happy? There's more to it than that."

"Care to explain?" Teddy pressed impatiently. "Al's decided your pursuit of Thee is going to disrupt the natural order of the world."

"That's a tad melodramatic," James muttered darkly.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed. "But when it comes from Al and not Lily, you tend to do some digging. When's the last time you talked to Freddie?"

James glared at Teddy. "That's not my fault."

"Course it is, you wanker," Teddy snapped. "Thee has been Freddie's since they were toddlers. Everyone knows that."

"He doesn't own her," James shot back. "Nothing is written in stone, she's allowed to have her own feelings?"

"And let me guess, you think those feelings are directed towards you?" Teddy said.

"Yeah, I do!" James exclaimed. "Not only has she been in love with _me_ since we were kids, but she has never even looked at Fred as more than a brother. She snogs _me_. The only reason we aren't together is because she's scared of Fred's reaction."

"Has she told you all of this?"

James faltered. "One can…_assume_."

Teddy snorted. "Or maybe she doesn't like you."

"She loves me!" James shouted. "I know she does!"

"And how do you know?" Teddy countered.

"Because she always has!" James replied. "And I love her, so she has to still love me…Merlin, there needs to be a chance that she still does…"

Teddy sighed, frowning as James tried to convince himself there was hope for himself and Dorothy. "James, you aren't the greatest at relationships. Your track record with girls leaves a lot to be desired."

"I've had a long term relationship," James reminded him.

"And you cheated on her twice," Teddy pointed out.

"One of those times was Dorothy," James said quickly.

"What happens if you're with Thee, a girl you've already hurt, and you fall for someone else? Claim it's true love, the way you think this with Thee is true love. What then? Are you going to cheat on Thee?"

"Of course not!"

"Did you ever think you would cheat on Jen?"

"Well, no…"

"Exactly," Teddy said. "Look, James, Thee's different. She's family. You can't fuck around with her. Your relationship with her and your relationship with Fred depends on that. I'm not going to tell you not to go for it, but you may want to take some time to make sure this is really what you want."

"She is," James said softly. "She's all I want."

Teddy nodded. "Don't be stupid, James."

* * *

Tired of listening to Liam wooing her father, Fiona entered the kitchen to find Louis and her mother singing an old Weird Sisters song together as they did the dishes the Muggle way. She stopped in the doorway to watch the two of them, a small smile pulling at her lips as she leaned up against the door frame.

"Fiona, shelve the glasses, would you?" her mum asked, gesturing to the stack of dried glasses Louis had just created.

Louis looked up from his poor dance moves and smiled. "Hey," he said stupidly.

She smirked, grabbing a few glasses to place back in the cupboard. "Hey, yourself." She spun out of his reach to get to the opposite counter giggling, an action which Louis returned with a loud smack of his hand towel on her rear. She gasped in surprise. "Louis Weasley!"

"What?" he asked innocently, drying the plate Jackie handed him.

"You are a cheeky git, Weasley," she said in a warning tone, fire dancing in her eyes.

He grinned and Fiona's mother laughed. "That's the last of them, Louis. I've got to go interrogate the fiancé now, you two be good."

Fiona smiled. "I'm always good, mum."

"That'll be the day."

Once Jackie had left the room, Fiona turned to Louis. "She likes you."

Louis shrugged. "Comes with the Veela territory."

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Not like that," she said, laughing at the waggle of his eyebrows. "She actually likes you. I'm impressed."

"You didn't think she would?"

"If you hadn't noticed, she's just like me," Fiona said.

Louis advanced on Fiona, pressing the small of her back into the countertop. "All the more reason for her to love me," he said, bending his head and pressing an open mouth kiss beneath her earlobe. Fiona shuddered and allowed him to lift her onto the counter. Louis stepped between her legs, his mouth ravaging her neck.

"I'm just relieved this went so well," Fiona sighed, leaning her head back to offer him more of her skin.

"Come to dinner at Shell Cottage tomorrow." His demand was a loving whisper into her skin.

"What?" she asked, pushing him off of her. "Are you sure?"

Louis smiled. "Maman will be furious if she does not get to meet you properly before I bring you to the party. They can keep a secret."

Fiona smiled. "Okay."

"Fiona, Louis, I don't hear dishes being put away!" Jackie called from the other room.

Fiona giggled as Louis replied, "On it, Ms. Little!"

* * *

Hope was lying on her bed with her head hanging off the edge, staring at the Quidditch play she had just doodled on her wall. She'd been staring at it for almost an hour, trying to figure out where the third Chaser would be.

Her concentration was interrupted by an owl landing unceremoniously upon her chest.

Screeching with fear, Hope flipped off of her bed and scrambled backwards, leaving a very confused owl in a heap on the floor. Trying to catch her breath, she moved towards it slowly, recognizing it to be Fiona's owl, Pandora. "You piece of shit bird," she muttered, snatching the response from its leg.

_Hopie,_

_I can't come today, something big just came up. Well, I think it's big. I promise to tell you all about it in person after the Christmas party once I see where it goes. How's tomorrow for you?_

_Also, for Merlin's sake, stop working on plays. Go outside, take a fly, meet a man… You know, all those relaxing things you're supposed to do while on holiday? Even Franklin has stopped stalking Harry Potter for a few minutes to take Crystal on a date. If he's out and you're not, that's just sad._

_I'll see you soon, love._

_Fi_

Hope sighed and summoned a piece of parchment from her desk, scrawling a reply that _Yes, tomorrow's splendid,_ and _Hop off, woman, you know Quidditch is my boyfriend._

As an afterthought, she added, "By the way, your bloody bird attacked me. Kill it with fire."

She fastened her reply to Pandora's foot and threw her out the window more violently than necessary. Hope sighed and latched the window, then fell face first into her bed. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, curious as to what had come up and why Fiona hadn't included it in her letter. Especially why she was going to tell her _after_ the party.

Hope groaned and flung her duvet over her head, wishing time would pass faster and it would be the twenty-eighth already so she, Fiona, and Dorothy could be together and overly girly for the party and she would have something to _do._

"Hope!" Hope's father called up the stairs. "Want to go for a fly?"

Hope lifted the duvet off of her head. "_Yes._"

* * *

Because Shell Cottage had so many wards set up, Fiona was sitting in her bedroom, waiting for Louis to come pick her up for dinner with his family. Determined to make just as good of an impression on Louis's family as he had on hers, she had decided to don a nice floral dress with a brown leather jacket, a blue infinity scarf, and tights.

She hated tights.

Tapping her foot anxiously as she pulled at the patterned tights on her legs that she assumed Hope must've left behind after one of her visits, she peered into her vanity mirror again, making sure she looked perfect. She only had one shot at making a first impression with the Weasleys, and she didn't want to screw it up.

"Fiona!" Margie shouted up the stairs. "Louis is here!"

Fiona squeaked involuntarily and felt herself start sweating with nerves. Surely his family knew of their past relationship and everything she had done to him. There was no way they were going to approve of a sharp tongued Hufflepuff for their only son. It was better for her to stay here in her bedroom than to subject all of them to the horrific events that were sure to fill the evening.

"Fiona!"

Fiona had made up her mind. There was no way in hell she was going to the Weasleys for dinner, and nothing and no one could change that.

There was a knock at her door. "Fiona?" Louis asked softly.

Oh, bollocks.

Louis pushed the door open to see Fiona sitting on the bed, pale and shaky. "Oh, Fi," he said, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Are you nervous?"

She shot him a harsh glare. "Of course I'm nervous!" she snapped venomously. "What do you expect, me to be up here pooping rainbows of excitement over meeting your family, who probably all hate me already?"

Louis smiled at her, sitting beside her on the bed. "You don't think I was nervous?"

"Of course not, you're Louis bloody Weasley," she muttered darkly. "Any parent would beg you to date their child. Me on the other hand? You've picked yourself a real winner."

"I like to think so," he said grinning.

"Don't grin at me!" she demanded. "I'm very upset with you and your…_perfection _at the moment! What if they don't like me?"

Louis wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, pressing him lips into her temple. "Fi, they're going to love you."

She looked up at him frowning. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Well, we'll never find out if we stay here, will we? They're all very excited to meet you."

Fiona groaned. "Great."

Louis laughed and stood, holding out his hand to help her stand. "And I was terrified of meeting your mother, Fi. I knew my old Veela charms wouldn't work on her."

"How'd you know that?" Fiona asked, sliding her feet into a pair of flats.

"They didn't work on you, did they?" He cupper her face in his hand and brought his lips to hers. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Fiona smiled. "Gotta lay on the charm, right?"

Louis rolled his eyes and Disapparated. "Louis!" Fiona groaned, stumbling. "Warn a girl, would you?"

He chortled behind her, linking her arm in his as they started walking up the hill towards the cottage. "You never let me have any fun."

"I'll show you fun when I vomit all over you. Merlin, Lou," she said, rubbing her head and stumbling along beside him. "You're such a troll."

"Troll, haven't heard that one in a while," he said grinning.

"It's a classic," she responded, rolling her eyes. "And it's quite accurate."

Louis scowled at Fiona who shot him a smirk as they reached the door to the cottage. Louis reached forward and pushed it open and said, "After you."

Feelings of the sea immediately overcame Fiona like a wave crashing onto the sand. The inside of the cottage was decorated to compliment the small private beach Fiona had noticed when she and Louis were outside. The walls were a sandy tan paired with blue furniture and trimmings. The main thing that Fiona noticed was that the simple elegance of Louis's childhood home shared no resemblance with her own mismatched and rickety house.

"Wow," she breathed, the nerves in her stomach only seeming to intensify at the richness of her surroundings. She felt very out of place in such an obviously wealthy home. "It's beautiful."

"_Merci_," a voice floated from the other side of the room. Fiona looked up to see who she could only assume to be Louis's mum. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Fiona said shakily. "I really appreciate the invitation."

"Well, as you can imagine, my husband and I were very…_curious_ about you. We've certainly heard plenty."

Fiona paled and Louis spat, "_Maman!_"

Fleur gave the two of them a large smile, but Fiona felt even colder beneath it. "Louis!" a shrill voice cried from another room accompanied by the pounding of rapid footfalls. "Is she here?" A blonde head poked out from the top of the staircase and squeaked. "I can't believe you brought home a _girl!_"

Louis cursed under his breath as the girl Fiona vaguely recalled to be Dominique Weasley slid down the banister in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt, her blonde locks messily pulled into a bun on top of her head. Dom jumped to her feet and bounded in front of Fiona. "I remember you! Dom Weasley. I have no clue what you see in my idiot brother, but it's nice to finally meet you!"

Fiona smiled and took the hand Dom had outstretched, laughing in surprise as Dom shook it vigorously. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"You were always one of my favorite munchkins, giving Lou here a hard time—"

"Dom, shut up," Louis implored, cursing in French. Fiona risked a peek at Fleur, who seemed very unimpressed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?"

"Scared I'll embarrass you in front of _ton petit chou-chou?_" Dom cooed mockingly, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at her younger brother. "Don't worry, I already have all the best baby pictures selected for later."

"_Dom—_" Louis began dangerously. Fiona squeezed his hand tightly, causing him to look from Dom for a moment. She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, Merlin, that was disgusting," Dom moaned, storming back up the stairs. "I liked her more when she hexed you!"

Fleur clacked her tongue distastefully and made her way back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. "Want to go outside?" Louis asked. Fiona nodded eagerly.

The two made their way around the back of Shell Cottage to a hammock magically sustained in the air. "I'm sorry about them," Louis said, sitting down. He held his hand out to Fiona. "I should've warned you that they're all mental."

She shrugged as she sat beside him. "I should've expected your mother to have some hard feelings. And Dom's just an older sister."

Louis wrapped his arm around Fiona and pulled her against him. "They're going to love you."

* * *

As the dinner dishes were whisked magically off of the table, Fiona knew one thing for sure. Louis's family did _not_ love her. Dominique had spent the evening retelling her favorite horror stories from Louis and Fiona's past, each word deepening the dark look of disdain on Fleur's face while Victoire and Bill tried and failed to keep the dinner from derailing.

Once the table had been cleared, Bill rose with a stretch. "That was great, love," he said, a smile brightening his marred face. "Anyone up for some Quidditch in the yard?"

"There is still dessert," Fleur fussed at her husband. "Why don't you wait in the living room while I prepare it?"

Louis took Fiona's hand to lead her into the living room, but Fiona shook her head. "I'm going to see if your mum needs any help."

Louis kissed her cheek, relieved she hadn't given up on his mum. As Louis, Dominique, Victoire, and Bill scurried up the stairs to retrieve their gear for later, Fiona hesitantly made her way into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley?" she said softly. "Do you need any help with dessert?"

Fleur didn't even look up from the cream she was whipping as she curtly said, "_Non_."

Fiona grimaced, and then looked from Fleur to the sink of dirty dishes sitting in the sink on the opposite side of the kitchen. She could vaguely hear Louis and his sisters shouting at each other upstairs. Without Fleur's notice, Fiona picked up a sponge and began to scrub a China plate the Muggle way, slowly rubbing the food from its surface.

"What are you doing?" Fleur insisted, slamming the bowl of cream on the counter.

Fiona jumped, splashing herself slightly with soapy water. "Uh, washing dishes?" she said nervously. "You said you didn't need help with the dessert, so I thought—"

"I don't need _your_ help!" Fleur snarled dangerously. "Especially with plates as delicate as these!"

"That's why I was cleaning them the Muggle way," Fiona said quickly. "My mum always says that with expensive China, it's safer to clean them by hand to avoid damage—"

"_Je ne m'inquiète pas! Vous êtes dans chez moi!_" Fleur snapped, storming towards Fiona to rip the still-wet plate out of her hand. As she did so, the plate slipped out of their grasps and shattered against the tile floor. Fleur stared wide eyed at the shattered porcelain and Fiona let out a small squeak. "_Vous sotte,"_ she grumbled beneath her breath.

"What in Merlin's name is going on down here?" Bill demanded as he entered the kitchen. Seeing the destruction of the plate, he asked, "What happened?"

"She broke my plate!" Fleur snapped.

"I was just trying to help," Fiona said weakly, her eyes downcast.

"I have had it with this girl, Bill!" Fleur shouted at her husband, ignoring the fact that Fiona was still in the kitchen. "First, she spends her time at Hogwarts terrorizing and antagonizing our son—"

"Is that what all this is about?" Fiona asked, the rage pumping through her veins helping her to find her voice. "About my past with Louis?"

Fleur looked surprised that Fiona was speaking again. "_Fermez la bouche,_" Fleur said slowly.

"No," Fiona said, getting even angrier. "I will not shut my mouth, Mrs. Weasley." Fleur's eyes widened. Fiona smirked. "Yes, I know French. I learned it so I could understand what Louis said about me when we fought, because all those times when I was 'terrorizing and antagonizing' your son were _not_ one-sided affairs. I know that he and I have history and I know that you probably hate me for all those things I did, but I was not the only one who was cruel in our relationship. So before you judge me, think about what caused me to act the way I did.

"But most importantly," Fiona continued, her body visibly shaking with rage, "before you judge me, think of your son. The one who loves me enough to have invited me to the Weasley Christmas party, the party you only bring someone you're serious about. The one you love enough to hate the girl that hated him. But I'm not that girl anymore, Mrs. Weasley, and I love your son. No matter how much you hate me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out of my house," Fleur hissed.

"Fleur—" Bill said, trying to reason with his wife.

"Gladly," Fiona replied, moving to exit the kitchen. She paused in front of Bill. "Thank you for inviting me into your home, Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry to have caused such dramatics. I'll see you on the twenty-eighth."

Fiona slid past him, snatched her coat off of her chair and exited the house, slamming the door behind her.

Louis was outside with Victoire and Dominique when he saw Fiona storming from the house. "Fi?" She didn't look up at him, but her pace quickened. Louis ran over to her, his long legs quickly eating the distance between them. He grabbed her by the shoulders and demanded, "Fi, what's wrong?"

"Your mum hates me, I broke a plate, I lost my temper, and I'm going home," she said, pushing past him.

"Whoa, what?" Louis asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

"Lou, I really don't want to talk about this right now!" she yelled, tears beginning to slid down her red cheeks. "Damnit," she cursed, wiping her face angrily.

"Hey," Louis said, wiping at her tears with his large thumbs. "What happened?"

"I yelled at your mum and she kicked me out," Fiona said, sniffing loudly.

"One of us was going to have to," Louis said.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Yell at my mum," he said, frowning as more tears left her eyes. "She's just overprotective. She'll come around."

Fiona let out a watery and sarcastic laugh. "Somehow, I don't think that's the case. Mother's don't take too kindly to their kid's girlfriend yelling at them the first time they meet. I've buggered it all up, Lou, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Louis said. "Look at me." Fiona lifted her gaze to lock with Louis's. "Easy is boring. Why do you think I'm in love with you?"

"Prat," she said, laughing on a sob.

He smiled. "I'm in this for the long haul. Are you?"

"Of course I am, but—"

"No buts. Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Fiona bit her lip. "Lou, your family can see us…"

"They can get used to it." He pulled her face which he was still holding towards his own and covered her mouth with his own. After a few moments, or maybe it was many minutes for neither could really tell, they separated, foreheads pressed together. "I'll see you at the party?"

Fiona nodded, biting her lip. "I wouldn't miss it."


	20. I Just Find Magic in Christmas

Chapter 20:

"Anything else for you today, Mr. Lewis?" Dorothy asked the elderly man sitting alone at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Lewis was a regular around the holiday season, his warm smile and round belly something Dorothy always looked forward to seeing in the pub.

"Got any special goodies in that kitchen of your mum's?" he asked, his voice raspy and excited.

Dorothy grinned. "I think she just whipped up a batch of cranberry muffins."

He grinned and nodded fervently. "Sounds good to me, Thee."

"Anything for you, Mr. Lewis."

Dorothy bustled back to the kitchen, grabbing one of the steaming muffins and a tea pot to make her rounds on her way back to Mr. Lewis's table. She dropped the muffin in front of Mr. Lewis and made a few pit stops to top off tea cups throughout the restaurant. The fireplace lit up green and Fiona came stumbling out, her satchel smoking slightly.

"Is it eleven already?" Dorothy called to Fiona, who nodded. "Alright, grab a seat, I'm almost finished my shift."

Dorothy picked up an order from the counter and an empty tea cup for Fiona, which she sat in front of her and filled. "It's nice to see you, Fi."

"Back at you, Longbottom," Fiona said, grinning. She began adding milk and sugar to her tea as she said, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Family business," Dorothy replied with a shrug. "Grew up waiting tables. It's nice to make a few Sickles when I have the chance. Give me five minutes?"

"Course, do what you have to do," Fiona said, shooing Dorothy away. "Thanks for the tea!"

Dorothy smiled at her friend and made her way over to a table with a family sitting around it, setting plates in front of excited customers with ease. "Anything else for you folks?" she asked, summoning the extra fork and sugar they asked for.

As she was bussing another table, the fire lit up green again and Hope jumped out of it, her arms spread wide to catch her balance. Fiona waved her over to the table where she was sitting, nursing her tea. Just after Hope sat down, Dorothy placed a tea cup in front of her and filled it, then topped off Fiona's cup. "I'm just waiting for Mr. Lewis to finish up, he's my last table. Then we can head to my room."

Hope nodded, smiling brightly at Dorothy. "That's fine. You're such a cute barmaid, Dora."

Dorothy laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what I was going for."

After Dorothy left to tend to the customers in the Leaky Cauldron, Hope said, "Do I really have to wait until tonight for you to tell me what's going on with you?"

Fiona sighed. "Hope. We discussed this at your house. I want to make sure everything goes well before I tell anyone. It's important to me."

Hope frowned and took a sip of her tea. "Fine. But I don't like this. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"I know," Fiona said quickly. "And, trust me, I really want to tell you. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"This moment feels decidedly _not_ left…"

"Oh, shut up, you bint."

"Ready?" Dorothy said, suddenly in front of the two of them again. She was hastily untying her apron as she grinned excitedly at them.

"Can I bring my tea?" Hope asked. Dorothy nodded, chuckling.

Fiona finished her tea easily and stood. "Let's go," she said, smiling. Dorothy flicked her wand, sending Fiona's empty cup and saucer to the closest bussing bin.

The three girls made their way through the dining room to the stairs in the back and practically ran up them. They entered a hallway lined with rooms and Dorothy took the lead, walking all the way down the hall and turning into another set of stairs. "I'm on the top floor," Dorothy said, turning her head over her shoulder as they began to climb. "Well, technically, it used to be the attic. When I got to pick my room, I picked the one where Freddie and I would get the most privacy."

"I love stairs," Fiona huffed. "They're almost as fun as sleeping. But not. At all."

"Sorry," Dorothy said, blushing.

"She needs the exercise," Hope said giggling.

"I'm going to shove you down these," Fiona threatened.

When the stairs ended, there was a door to the right that led out into the hall filled with available rooms and a long, colorful string hanging down from a panel in the ceiling. Dorothy pulled on the string and a wooden ladder fell in front of them. "Last set," she said with a grin.

Once all three girls were inside her bedroom, Dorothy flicked her wand at the ladder and it folded up magically. She turned to face her friends. "What do you think?"

The room was wood paneled, yet bright. It was encircled by a string of lights and had a few colorful posters plastered on the walls. There was an unmade queen sized bed in the center of the room surrounded by two bookcases that were jammed packed. The first thing Fiona did was launch herself face first into Dorothy's bed. "Mother of Merlin," she groaned. "This is the most comfortable bed in existence."

Dorothy laughed and rolled her eyes. "You and Freddie."

"Roll over, fat arse," Hope said, following suit. "Oh, Circe, this is _awesome_."

* * *

"Are you joshing?" Victoire asked her younger brother as the three siblings sat out on the beach after taking a fly.

"No," Louis said, digging his foot deeper into the sand. "Fi's coming to the party tonight. Thee and Fred invited her after I did."

Dominique was struggling to hold in giddy laughter, wisps of yellow blonde hair frizzing out of her makeshift bun. "Maman is going to _explode_."

"Seriously, Lou, what are you thinking?" Victoire asked, running a hand through her silky white blonde mane. She had always been the most practical of the three. "This isn't going to change her mind, you know that—"

"I'm thinking that I'm in love with Fiona, Vic," Louis said, agitation evident in his voice. "Maman can't tell me who I can and can't be with. I don't need her approval."

"There's a difference between not needing her approval and dating the bird who broke her favorite plate and then yelled in her face," Dominique pointed out. She chuckled slightly. "Honestly, Lou, you really know how to pick them."

Victoire sent a silencing glare to Dominique. She then sighed and turned back towards her brother. "All I'm saying is, is this really the best time? Shouldn't you wait until Maman has…_recovered_ before bringing Fiona in to meet the family? She's a nice girl, Lou, but you don't want Maman to scare her off, do you?"

Louis snorted. "I doubt Maman would be able to scare Fiona off."

Victoire shoved his shoulder forcefully as Dominique erupted into giggles and fell back in the sand. "Be serious, Louis!"

"I am being serious, Victoire!" he shot back. He saw the concerned expression pulled tight over his eldest sister's face and sighed. "Look, Vic. She's coming no matter what—as my guest, or as Thee's. I'm sure as hell not going to ignore her." Louis stood, ignoring the concerned expression still etched into Victoire's features. "She makes me happy, Vic. Isn't that enough?"

He turned and tossed his broom over his shoulders, starting back towards the house. Once he was out of earshot, Victoire smacked Dominique hard in the stomach. "OW!" she cried angrily. "What was that for?!"

"You are _such_ a child!" Victoire hissed. "You were supposed to help me!"

"Vic, Lou's an adult now. Let him make his own mistakes." Dominique rolled onto her side, not facing her sister. "But honestly, I don't think this is one."

* * *

"Why are you getting so dolled up?" Hope asked as she watched Fiona mixing Muggle makeup across her face.

Fiona looked at her through the mirror. "You have an issue with me being feminine?"

"Of course I don't, I'm me," she said, rolling her eyes. "But you're you."

Fiona looked away from Hope's reflection and refocused on her left eyelid. "I…I want to make a good impression."

"You have nothing to worry about, Fi," Dorothy said from inside her closet. "It's a family party, no big deal."

"It's a family party for the Saviours of the Wizarding World," Hope corrected. "Not all of us grew up with _Uncle Harry_."

Dorothy stuck her head out of the closet and scowled playfully at them. "Shut up."

Hope giggled to herself. "Will you pick a dress already, Longbottom?" Fiona called.

"I said, shut up!" she cried defensively.

"I'm coming to beat you," Fiona said, setting her makeup brush down.

"No, don't stop!" Hope cried, shoving Fiona back down in the chair. "I'll take care of Dora."

Fiona cocked an eyebrow at Hope. "I was going to finish my face, you know."

Hope patted her shoulder quickly as she said, "Just in case."

Fiona rolled her eyes and Hope bustled over to the closet Dorothy had been hiding in for the past hour. "What is wrong with you?" Hope asked.

Dorothy's eyes widened at her blunt approach. "What?"

"This is your family Christmas party. Put clothes on." Hope peered around Dorothy and yanked a blue dress from a hanger. "Specifically these clothes."

Dorothy smiled sheepishly. "Yes, ma'am."

Hope shot Dorothy a sassy smile. "_That_ is what I like to hear."

* * *

James was staring at himself critically in the mirror, trying to adjust his tie to lay properly in the center of his shirt when his door flew open. His eyes flicked upwards in the mirror and he watched his younger brother storm into the room and throw himself onto James's unmade bed.

"Sure, Al, come on in," James said as he looked back down at the silk in his hand.

"Are you going to be an idiot tonight?" Al asked, anger evident in his flat tone.

James abandoned his tie and turned to his brother, frowning. "I'm not an idiot."

"Well, you've been bloody well acting like one," Al shot back.

"And you're acting like bloody Lily!"

"With good reason!" Al retorted, jumping to his feet. "This whole thing with you and Thee has you and Fred unable to _look_ at each other! You're best bloody mates, don't you give a shit about that?"

James rolled his eyes and made his way over to his dresser to snatch up a small bottle of cologne. "Of course I care—"

"You're putting on bloody cologne?!" Albus shouted. "It's the Christmas party! Stop trying to steal Thee from Fred!"

"She doesn't _belong_ to him!" James yelled. "I can do whatever I bloody well please, Albus."

Albus took a deep, shaky breath in and in a low voice said, "Whatever, James. But when you ruin your relationships with both Fred and Thee because you're so damned selfish, I'll be sure to say 'I told you so.'"

James glared at his brother. "I guarantee you, it won't be necessary."

Albus strode out of the room, calling over his shoulder: "Mum wants us downstairs to Apparate to the Burrow together."

* * *

When Hope first looked at the ramshackled building before her after Apparating on the side of Professor Longbottom—_Mr._ Longbottom, now that he was her best mate's father—she couldn't help but feel a bit of fan excitement bubble in her belly. This was _the Burrow_. The actual place where the actual Weasleys actually lived and grew up and where the actual Harry Potter and actual Hermione Granger spent most of their summers. She couldn't believe it.

Franklin was going to be so jealous.

"Whoa," Fiona said. "I've seen pictures of it in my textbooks, but I never thought I'd actually…_see_ it."

"Yeah," Hope agreed.

"Come on, guys, it's just the Burrow!" Dorothy said grabbing their hands. "Let's go!"

Hope's eyes widened as she and Fiona jogged behind Dorothy. "We get to go inside?"

"The party may be outside under the tent, but you don't expect to have to sleep out there, do you?"

"We're sleeping here?" Hope asked, her voice cracking at the end.

Dorothy laughed. "Yes, we're sleeping here. It's just a house, guys."

"A really bloody famous house," Hope corrected.

The three girls reached the front door and Dorothy yanked it open. Hope wanted to tell her to be gentler with such a historic place, but bit her tongue. It's just a house.

"Don't let Grandmum hear you curse, she'll whack you with a spoon," Dorothy warned them as she led the way inside. "We can drop our bags off in Aunt Ginny's old bedroom."

Hope's heart stopped in her chest. "I get to go inside Ginny Potter's childhood bedroom? She's my Quidditch idol."

Dorothy grinned and rolled her eyes. "If you think you can handle yourself appropriately, I'll introduce you to her."

Hope squeaked slightly. "Dora, this is officially the best day of my life."

Dorothy approached the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached Ginny's bedroom door on the first floor landing. "It's this one; just chuck your stuff on the bed or something."

"This is so cool," Hope said entering the room, turning in a slow circle to take in her surroundings. "I didn't imagine her walls to be pink."

"That's Grandmum for you," Dorothy said. "She was very excited about having a daughter, and Aunt Ginny didn't care enough to repaint them."

"Gwenog Jones, classy," Fiona said with a smirk, looking at a ratty poster hanging on the wall.

"I have Ginny's Harpies poster on my wall," Hope said absent-mindedly.

Fiona snorted loudly. "That's not creepy at all."

"Let's head out to the party," Dorothy said. "If you're star struck now, just wait."

Fiona and Hope shared a look of nerves before following Dorothy out of the room.

* * *

Louis was pulling at the tie around his neck, staring at the entrance to the tent anxiously. Fiona was going to arrive any minute, and he couldn't stand waiting for her for another second.

"Ah, mon fils." His mother's voice floated through the crowd as she approached him. "You look unwell."

"No, Maman," he said with a sigh, kissing her cheek. "I'm just impatient."

"Pour ta petite amie, oui?" she said, a small frown pulling at the corner of her pretty mouth.

Louis waited a moment before curtly responding, "Oui."

With a disapproving click of her tongue, Fleur squeezed her son's shoulder. "Bien sûr."

"Maman, please be nice," Louis said, turning his gaze to look down at her. Although his mother was taller than the average woman, Louis's height rivaled his father's and he was a good bit taller than Fleur. "She is very important to me."

Fleur opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, merely nodding at her son. She turned her head to the entrance and said, "She is trés belle ce soir."

Louis's head snapped from his mother to the entrance where Fiona had just entered the tent with Hope and Dorothy. His heart swelled at the sight of her. Her brown hair had been twisted into some up do, only leaving a few stray curls surrounding her face, which looked so beautiful she resembled a porcelain doll brought to life. Her dress was silver and sparkled in the low light, falling just above her knees with a single strap that crossed her chest.

"I'll see you later, Maman," Louis said, not taking his eyes off of Fiona. Fleur took a few steps back, unwilling to accept what she knew to be true.

"He loves her, Fleur," Bill said, coming up behind his wife and wrapping an arm around her.

Fleur shook her head. "You can't know that."

"But I can," he said, pressing his lips to his wife's temple. "The way he looks at her…that's how I look at you."

"Dance with me, Bill," she said softly.

* * *

Fiona allowed herself to fall behind from her friends, simply allowing the party to overcome her as she hung towards the edge of the tent. She wanted her heart to slow, her breath to normalize, her palms to stop sweating. She felt a small tug on her wrist. She turned her head and opened her eyes, then immediately smiled. "There you are."

Louis returned the grin. "You look breathtaking," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Would you care to dance?"

Fiona bit her lip. "Not yet. I…I haven't told her yet."

Louis frowned. "Fi—"

"I tried, honest," she said. "I just…didn't know how."

"Dearest best friend, I am madly in love with Louis Weasley. I am sorry for being a secretive tart. Be happy for us."

Fiona gasped. "I am not a tart!"

Louis smirked. "Of course not."

"You're not getting your Christmas present now."

Louis laughed, dragging her towards the door. "Speaking of gifts, I have one for you. How about we exchange gifts, and then you pull on your big girl panties and tell your best friend that you're in the best relationship of your life?"

Fiona laughed. "Someone's a tad cocky."

Louis smirked at her. "Someone hasn't even properly said hello yet."

Fiona bit down her lip and looked both ways quickly to make sure the coast was clear. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chastely. "Hi, Lou."

He grinned, eyes still closed. "I didn't hear you very well, you may have to repeat yourself."

Fiona shoved him. "You're horrible."

* * *

"Hope, can you handle this?" Dorothy asked, concern evident in her tone.

Hope tossed a shot of Firewhiskey down her throat and shook out her arms. "Yes," she said confidently. "Yes, I can do this. Let's do this."

Dorothy chuckled slightly, but led Hope over to a pair of women. "Aunt Ginny?"

The red haired woman of the pair looked up and smiled. "Hello, Thee! How's my favorite niece?"

Thee smiled. "I'm doing well. I wanted to introduce you to someone, actually. This is Hope Jacobs, my Quidditch Captain and best mate. Hope, this is Ginny Potter."

Ginny held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Hope."

Hope quickly took it and shook it violently. "Trust me, Mrs. Potter, the pleasure is all mine. I'm a huge fan." Hope saw the look of confusion appear on Ginny's face and quickly continued, "You're the best Chaser that ever graced the Harpies! The way you play Quidditch, Mrs. Potter, it's an art." Hope paused and quickly let go of Ginny's hand with she had been still shaking. "Which sounds horrendously creepy out loud. I'm sorry. Let me start over. Hi, I'm Hope. I'm very excited to meet you."

Ginny looked from Hope to Dorothy to the bushy haired woman standing beside her. She then started to laugh. "Oh, honey, don't be sorry! I was _much_ worse than you when I met Gwenog Jones. And even when I met Harry for the first time, to be honest. I'm flattered, Hope."

A smile of relief broke across Hope's features. "Oh, thank Merlin. I've never been so nervous to meet someone!"

"She's right, she was fine when I introduced her to Uncle Harry," Dorothy said, her mind still reeling from Hope's word vomit.

Ginny smirked. "Really?"

"Saviour of the Wizarding World or not, he was not the one who revolutionized Chasing for years to come," Hope said nonchalantly.

Ginny grinned. "I've been telling him that for years. Thinks just because he defeated Voldemort he doesn't have to put his dirty socks in the laundry. Honestly."

"You're awful for her ego, Hope," the bushy haired woman said, laughing at Ginny's obvious pleasure.

Hope blinked. "Hermione Weasley." She turned to Dorothy. "Dora. I was not prepared to meet Hermione Weasley at the same time I met Ginny Potter."

Hermione and Ginny shared a cocky look. "Nevermind, I like her. Tell us again how Harry failed to make you nervous?"

Hope and Dorothy both laughed. "It's almost like I'm desensitized to him. Albus looks just like him, just younger." Hermione and Ginny laughed loudly. "Anyway, he never would've managed to be the Saviour if Mrs. Weasley hadn't been there with him."

Hermione smirked. "Also very true."

"Hey, mum, have you seen—" James faltered as he saw Dorothy poke her head out from behind Hope. "Dorothy," he finished lamely.

Ginny smiled at her son. "Seems like you found her, eh, James?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said, his eyes on Dorothy. Dorothy blushed under his gaze. "Dorothy, can we, uh…talk?"

Dorothy looked up and bit her lip. "I'm introducing Hope to the family."

James snapped back into reality and noticed Hope standing next to him. "Oh, hey, Jacobs."

"Potter," she said suspiciously.

"Dorothy?" James asked, looking slightly desperate.

Dorothy looked from James to Hope, who rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay," Dorothy said, following James.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"James is just being a giant prick and thinks he can change fate and somehow make Dora end up with him," Hope answered, slightly aggravated.

"James is what?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow cocked curiously.

Hope's face blanched. "Uh, well, he's being a slight prick, Mrs. Potter. He's got the idea that he and Dora are in love. He's been chasing her for a month. He and Freddie can't even look at each other."

Ginny groaned. "Why must he muck everything up?"

Hope blinked, obviously surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"Hope, you'll come to realize that Ginny is a meddler," Hermione explained.

"Let's have a chat, Hope, and, uh, start at the beginning of this Thee and James…_thing_," Ginny said, leading the way to a table clothed round table.

* * *

"Louis," Fiona said, pulling away from him. His mouth merely began working its way down the column of her throat. She giggled and let her head fall back to offer him more of her skin. "We're...we're supposed to b-be…" Her words fell off into a small moan.

He chuckled, nipping lightly behind her ear. "You want to exchange gifts now?"

"I want to snog you inside the warm tent, so yes."

Louis laughed loudly and released her. "Fair point. Do you want to go first?"

Fiona nodded, bending quickly to retrieve the small clutch that had been abandoned the second they'd escaped the tent. "It's nothing big, but I thought you may like it," she said, straightening and handing Louis a small wrapped box.

He took it from her and pulled at the paper, until the box could open. Inside was a smooth black ring. "Fi…"

"It's Tungsten," she said quickly as he pulled the ring out of the box. "It was actually harvested from the site of your first dig," she added softly.

He looked up from the ring to her in awe. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "And I got it engraved on the inside."

He peered inside the band to read the words, _I love you, Troll._ Louis couldn't help but grin. "I love it, Fi."

"You do?" she said, her face brightening.

Louis leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. "So much," he said. "Especially the part where you call me a troll."

"I couldn't be too sappy," she said with a small smile. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Louis chuckled as he slid the ring onto his right middle finger. "Of course you do." He buried his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth back to his.

Fiona pulled back after a moment. "My turn," she said excitedly.

Louis chuckled. "Of course." He pulled a small black box from his pocket and placed it in her palm. "It's not a ring, don't freak out."

Fiona shot him a playful glare. "I wouldn't have freaked out."

"Course not," he said, rolling his eyes. "Open it."

She listened for once. Lying inside the box was a silver heart on a chain. But it wasn't a normal heart pendant, but an actual anatomical heart. "I figured since you want to be a Healer and all, you'd want me to be anatomically correct when I gave you my heart."

Fiona looked up from the necklace as she let out a small snort. "You're so sappy. Giving me your heart?"

"But really," he said, lifting the necklace from the box. "Grip the pendant."

She shot him a confused look, but did as she was told. The pendant expanded in her grasp, beating in a steady rhythm. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's beating!"

"Only when you clutch it like that," he said, taking her other hand and laying it on his chest. "It beats in time to mine. So when you miss me, you'll have a piece of me to hold on to."

Fiona slid her hand up to his neck, her fingers prodding beneath his jaw line to find his pulse point, smiling as the rhythms were in sync.

"That's not creepy, is it?"

Fiona shook her head, still smiling. "It's perfect. Help me put it on?"

Louis smiled and took the necklace from her, securing it around her neck. "You really like it?"

Fiona turned back to Louis and nodded. "Absolutely. I can't think of anything I would like more. Thank you." She leaned into him and pressed her mouth against his, moving her lips slowly against his.

"Fiona? Are you—_Holy Hippogriffs, Fiona?!_"

* * *

"You look fantastic, Dorothy," James said.

Dorothy looked down at herself in embarrassment. She had donned the dress Hope had selected: a simple, strapless, navy dress that grazed the tops of her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders, untouched by products or spells. "Thanks," she said. "You look nice as well."

"Can I be blunt with you?" James asked, his voice low and serious.

Dorothy looked up at him and blinked. "Of course," she said.

"I really want to kiss you," he said. Dorothy felt her fingernails dig into her palm as her heart rate sped up. "Not just right now, although, the feeling is really strong in this moment, but all the time. Every day. Every time I see you. All I can think about is kissing you."

"James—"

"Dorothy," he said, cutting off her speech. "I need to know what's holding you back. Is it Jen? Freddie?"

Dorothy looked down at her feet. "Both?" she answered sheepishly.

"I know you have feelings for me, Dorothy," James said. "You always have." Dorothy looked up in surprise that James knew about her childhood crush. "I was too stupid then to realize how bloody fantastic you are. But I know now. And, shit, Dorothy, I'm in love with you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I want it to be, James, I do," Dorothy said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "But there's so much more than that involved here. Jen, Freddie…they're a part of this. Jen almost killed me, you and Freddie haven't so much as looked at each other in months…being in love with me isn't going to cut it."

James pulled Dorothy to him and covered her mouth with his. "What if I just kiss you until you agree to go out with me?"

Dorothy smiled sadly. "James—" He had kissed her again. She pushed out of his grasp. "James!"

"I can't not be with you, Dorothy."

Dorothy shook her head. "Couldn't you have had this realization at the end of the summer? Or even before you and Jen got back together? Before everything was so bloody complicated?"

"I'm a bloody moron, Dorothy. A full-blown wanker. But I'm begging you to give me a second chance. Please."

Dorothy shook her head. "I told Freddie we were done. That it—that _we—_wouldn't happen again."

"Things change, Dorothy. He'll understand."

Dorothy looked up at James with a wry expression on her face. "Will he? This is Freddie we're talking about."

"Damnit, Dorothy, for once in your life, will you put yourself first?" James said, his frustration obvious in his speech.

Dorothy was taken aback by his outburst. "What?"

"Stop worrying about what Freddie will think!" he demanded. "It's _your_ life. What do you want?"

"It's..it's not that simple!" she stammered.

"What—do—you—_want?_" he asked, his eyes searching her face wildly for answers.

She thought for a moment. What _did_ she want? Meekly, she answered, "You."

Relief flooded his expression. "I'm yours."

"Kiss me again," she said softly, her eyes dancing across his handsome features. Nodding, James placed one large hand at the nape of Dorothy's neck and lifted her lips to his. Her hands slid up his chest and met at the back of his head, one sliding into his hair while the other rested on his cheek. James wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?"

* * *

Fiona ripped herself away from Louis at the sound of her best friend. "Hope!" she squeaked. Hope's gaze flitted back and forth between Louis and Fiona as Fiona meekly said, "I can explain…"

"I bet you fucking can," Hope snapped, shock quickly being replaced with white hot rage. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Fiona said, looking down.

"How. Long."

"When I came up to see her that Hogsmeade weekend," Louis said. "I told her I thought I fancied her."

"You molested me, to be precise," Fiona corrected. "After we'd stopped snogging in the Three Broomsticks, we saw the Extendable Ear. We figured since you hadn't run inside to see what was happening, you hadn't heard. So I told him to cut it. We'd fake a fight, go to the Shrieking Shack and figure this out."

"And after you got home?" Hope pressed. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

Fiona's face bloomed a dark crimson that would've put Dorothy's blushes to shame. "We didn't exactly do much…_talking_." Louis grinned at the memory. Hope raised an eyebrow. Fiona smacked Louis's arm. "So when I got back to the dormitory, I didn't know what to tell you. So I didn't say anything. I was also peeved you spied on me, which helped that decision."

"Was telling me about this ever part of your plan, Fiona?" Hope demanded. "Did you even want to?"

"Of course I wanted to!" Fiona cried. "I was going to tell you today, I just didn't know how! That big thing I wrote you about, that was when I met his parents…I wanted to tell you, in person, the right way. I knew you would be mad, and I didn't want to ruin your mood—"

"Maybe you should've thought of that _before_ keeping it a secret!"

"We wanted to be on solid ground before we told anyone anything," Louis said. "Because of our previous relationship, we knew people would blow it out of proportion. We wanted to make sure we were on the same page before telling anyone else."

"The Quidditch match…detention during the Hogsmeade trip…you two were sneaking around, weren't you?" Hope asked. Louis and Fiona nodded. "So you didn't just lie to me, you lied to me over and over again, didn't you?"

Fiona's face paled. "Hope, no, it's not like that—"

"I can keep a secret, Fiona, I didn't realize how little you trusted me," Hope snapped.

"Hope, I do trust you, it's not—"

"Thank you for clearing the air around our friendship. I would never keep something as big as this a secret from you." Hope turned and stormed back into the tent.

Fiona chased after her. "Hope, wait, please!"

"I'm very _happy_ for the two of you. And I would've been happy almost three bloody months ago as well."

"Hope," Fiona pleaded, but her best friend had already disappeared into the crowd.

Louis came up behind Fiona and placed his arm around her shoulders. She turned into him, willing herself not to cry. Louis pressed his lips against the top of her head.

* * *

"Freddie!" Dorothy exclaimed, jumping back from James.

Freddie looked back and forth between James and Dorothy. "Don't tell me you two are in another secret relationship."

"No," Dorothy said quickly. "We're…_starting_ a not secret relationship. I think."

"That sounds good to me," James said quickly as he grabbed Dorothy's hand.

Freddie looked at their intertwined fingers and then back up to Dorothy. "I thought you were done with James."

"So did I," she said, squeezing James's hand. "But people change."

Freddie nodded and looked back over at James. "You hurt her again, and I swear to Merlin. I don't care that we're family, I don't care that we're mates. I will destroy you."

James nodded. "I'd expect no less."

"Are you…mad?" Dorothy asked. "I expected you to be mad."

"I don't know what I am right now, Dor," Freddie said, rubbing his temple. He wasn't looking at either one of them. "But I don't think it's mad."

Dorothy sighed in relief and threw her arms around Freddie. "I'm so glad."

Freddie hardly returned the hug. "I'm going to go…get a drink."

As he walked away, Dorothy and James looked at each other. "I was prepared for mad," Dorothy said slowly. "Not…that."

James shook his head. "Same. But I think we should…embrace it. He's okay with this."

Dorothy nodded, pushing away the lingering feeling that Freddie was in no way "okay" with this. "Let's go dance."

* * *

Hope fell into a chair beside Freddie, nursing a butter beer. Freddie looked over at her and frowned. The straps of her emerald dress had fallen, her makeup was smeared, and her hair was no longer pristine. She'd looked like she'd walked off the cover of Witch Weekly earlier. "What's wrong with you?" Freddie grunted.

Hope looked over at him and scowled. "Tactful, Weasley. I see how you get all the birds."

Freddie sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a swig of what Hope assumed was a lot stronger than butter beer. "Sorry. You look upset. What's wrong."

"Bumped into Fiona and Louis snogging."

"Didn't know?"

"Nope."

"I thought she told you everything."

"So did I."

"Ah."

Hope took a swig of her butter beer. "What's wrong with you?"

"Bumped into Dorothy and James snogging."

"Ouch."

The two clanked their glasses together and took long drinks. "You know what? Screw them. Who needs them?"

"I'm not mad at Dorothy and James," Freddie said flatly.

"That's hippogriff shit if I ever heard any."

"Maybe," Freddie said. "I've never been good at being mad at Dor, anyway. Why waste the time."

"That's your problem, Weasley," Hope said. "You never allow yourself to be mad at Dora, so you direct it at everyone else or swallow it. It's not healthy. You let her drag you along because you're in love with her—don't even think about denying it—and it fucks you up. Be honest with yourself and with her. Be mad. Be furious even. Don't be apathetic. You deserve better than that. And she'd agree with me."

Freddie looked up to see Dorothy laughing as James paraded her around the dance floor, peppering her face with kisses. He looked down, disgusted with the rage bubbling in his stomach.

"Fiona didn't mean to hurt you," Freddie said. "She's not like that."

"I know," Hope said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm going to be mad for a bit because I'm allowed to be. And she understands that. She also knows I'll get over it because he makes her so damn happy…like, for Circe's sake, her expression makes me want to vomit."

Freddie found Louis and Fiona in the center of the dance floor, her face radiating with joy. "That is pretty gross."

"I know! How did I miss this? She's been so happy…Fiona's never happy."

"She's a Hufflepuff."

"Hell knows why."

Freddie sighed and finished his drink, then stuck his hand out to Hope. "Want to dance?"

"Is this a pity dance?" Hope asked.

Freddie shrugged. "It's a pity party dance between friends."

Hope chuckled and set her bottle down on the floor beside her chair. "Alright, Weasley. Sounds good to me."

* * *

Fiona sat in a chair heavily, rubbing her aching feet as Louis went off to find them both something to drink. "Hello, dear, I don't believe we've met," a voice said from beside her.

"Oh, Merlin!" Fiona said in surprise, turning to her right. Beside her sat an older woman with grey hair frizzing out off of her head. "I didn't even see you there! My name is Fiona, I'm—"

"Friends with Thee, in a secret relationship with Louis…yes, I've heard about you tonight," the woman said.

"Well, not so secret anymore," Fiona responded. The woman looked at her curiously. "We spent his Hogwarts years as enemies, but then after he graduated…" Fiona sighed, trying to organize her thoughts. "I realized I missed him. Then he started writing me, and I found myself looking forward to getting his letters, even though they were laced with insults. It was like he was back with me. Then he asked to meet me during the first Hogsmeade weekend, and we, well…" Fiona blushed. "We quickly realized our relationship was more than insults and hexes. We just didn't know _what_ we were. So we didn't want to tell anyone and have their questions pull us apart before we had the answers…as time passed and we let each other in, Merlin…I fell so far in love with that boy…" Fiona laughed softly. "But part of me knew I would love him…he got hurt during a Quidditch match his seventh year when he was dating my ex-best friend and was unconscious, but he dreamed of me. Said my name in his sleep. I think that's when I knew…there was more underneath the rivalry."

Fiona looked over at the woman and laughed at herself. "I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear the woes of a silly teenage love story."

"No, dear, I don't mind at all. Love is a beautiful thing," she said. "Have you met his parents?"

"Yeah," Fiona said with a sigh. "He got on much better with my family than I did with his."

"Oh?" the woman asked, scooting closer to Fiona. "What happened with you, Bill, and Fleur?"

"It ended with a broken plate and me yelling," Fiona said, putting her face in her hands. "From the beginning, Mrs. Weasley didn't like me. Never even gave me a chance."

"Oh, she'll come around," the woman said, patting Fiona on the shoulder. "Have you met any more of his family?"

Fiona shook her head. "He's grabbing us drinks right now, and then I'm getting debriefed and thrown in to mingle. I'm a horrible mingler."

The woman laughed. "I think you're doing very well. Just be yourself, the family will like you."

"How do you know?"

The woman grabbed Fiona's hand in hers and smiled. "I've been to quite a few of these parties, my dear. The trick to getting the family to like you is to get Molly Weasley to like you. If you can win her over, you're in the clear."

"Molly Weasley…you mean Lou's grandmum?"

The woman nodded. "Even in her old age, she's got this family trained well. If she likes you, they'll trust you're good."

Fiona nodded. "I just need to make sure she likes me."

"She's easily won over by the woes of a silly teenage love story," the woman said with a wink.

Fiona looked at the woman in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, hello, Grandmum," Louis said, pecking the woman on her cheek. The woman patted Louis's face fondly. "I see you've met Fiona."

Fiona's eyes widened as Molly Weasley laughed. "She didn't quite realize it, but yes, I have."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley!" Fiona said.

"Not to worry, my dear, you've had quite a night." Molly pushed herself to her feet and said, "I think it's about time I found my Arthur and we showed you grandkids how to really dance, eh, Louis?"

Louis grinned. "Sounds like a plan, Grandmum."

Molly turned to leave, but stopped. She leaned over to Fiona and said, "I think you've won over the Grandmum."

Fiona beamed at her and pressed a kiss to Molly's cheek. "Thanks for listening, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled and nodded, making her way over to her husband and dragging him to the center of the floor with her. Louis looked over at Fiona and sat in the seat his grandmother had just vacated, sliding a cup of water in front of her. "She likes you," Louis said grinning.

Fiona grinned back at him. "She does."

"I knew you could do it."

"Oh, come here, you," Fiona said, fisting his shirt with both hands and kissing him fiercely. She pulled him as close as she could to her, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her chest arched into him. He held her close, unwillingly to let go as their mouths danced together. Excitement blossomed in Fiona's stomach and she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Somehow, she had managed to win over Molly Weasley. She'd done it.

* * *

Once Molly and Arthur had finished their dance, Molly pulled Fiona away from Louis to introduce her to the rest of the family, declaring that Louis was "too slow" and that "she didn't care if Fiona's feet hurt and he'd been rubbing them in the hope of receiving kisses," but that "the girl needs to meet the family, and if wouldn't do it she would." Louis was following the two around the tent with his grandfather, watching as Molly introduced all of his aunts and uncles to Fiona and she attempted to maintain a cool head.

"Harry Potter, you'd best come meet Lou's little girlfriend before you sneak off like some randy teenager!" Molly shouted.

"Mum!" Ginny moaned as the couple retreated from the doorway. "We're married, you can't stop us from shagging in the house anymore."

"Gin!" Harry yelped, running a hand through his hair. "That's your mum!"

"She knows we have sex, Harry, if we didn't, she'd have three less grandkids to spoil."

"So, who's this?"

"Fiona Little," Fiona said, holding out her hand to Harry. "I'm dating Lou."

Harry took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Fiona. I'm Harry, and this is my wife, Ginny."

Ginny grasped Fiona's hand and shook it as well. "Dating Lou? Weren't you the girl he was always in detention because of?"

Fiona swallowed thickly. "Yes…"

"And is it true you smashed one of Fleur's plates and yelled at her when you went to Shell Cottage for dinner?"

"I didn't smash it on purpose…I was cleaning it and it slipped—"

"Oh, I am so glad that Fleur's got a little Phlegm of her own!" Ginny said happily. "She'll finally understand… Don't you worry, love, she'll warm up to you eventually." Ginny looked back up to her mother and said, "May I go shag my husband now, mum?"

Molly rolled her eyes at her only daughter. "I swear, you're trying to put me in an early grave, Ginevra."

Ginny pecked her mother's cheek and dragged Harry out of the tent.

"That was…interesting," Fiona said, looking over at Molly, who shrugged.

"She's got spirit."

"She gets that from you," Arthur said, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Hours later when the party had ended and been cleaned up, the grandkids were sprawled throughout the living room of the Burrow in an assortment of pillows and blankets. Freddie was staring at the cuckoo clock hanging on the far wall, ticking absentmindedly as seconds and minutes passed by. It currently read 4:23 am.

He was the only one still awake.

About four bodies away from him, Dorothy and James were cuddling. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind. His conversation with Hope was playing in his mind.

_He deserved better._

And at that moment, he accepted the fact that he was absolutely not okay with this.


	21. I Just Can't Watch It

Chapter 21:

Dorothy woke up to the pain of a limb jabbing her in the back. She lifted her head slowly and peered behind her. At some point during the night, Lucy had managed to curl up beneath her. And now her elbow was stabbing Dorothy through the ribs.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her head back to the chest she was calling a pillow, smiling at James's peaceful expression. She and James were actually going to make a go of it. She couldn't believe it.

Lucy rolled over, and Dorothy yelped in pain. James's eyes fluttered open. "Dorothy?" he asked groggily. "You alright?"

"Lucy is trying to cuddle," she responded. "Painfully."

James chuckled lightly to himself. "Oh." His eyes slipped closed as he attempted to return to sleep. Dorothy frowned and violently prodded him with her finger. "Merlin, Dorothy, what?"

"Come for a walk with me."

"No," James said with a yawn. "It's bloody freezing."

"It's called a warming charm," Dorothy said, frowning. "Please?"

James sighed. "Fine."

Dorothy grinned and scrambled off of him, rising to her feet quickly. She held her hand out to him and yanked him upwards, giggling as he stumbled forward slightly. "Come on," Dorothy said, pulling him forward towards the door.

Neither noticed Freddie's gaze on them in the dark.

Once they were outside, Dorothy cast a warming charm over the both of them and then laced her fingers through James's. He looked over at her through tired eyes and smiled. They didn't speak, just merely strolled through the grounds behind the Burrow. After a while, they settled down by the pond, staring at the moonlight reflecting off the ice.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Dorothy asked, trying to restrain the large smile sliding onto her face.

James looked over at her, a grin of his own pulling across his boyishly handsome features. "Yeah, we are."

Dorothy let out a sigh of contentment and settled herself against James's side. "Good."

James wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah, it is good, isn't it?"

* * *

Dorothy made her way down the bustling street of Diagon Alley, humming softly to herself. She had two hours before her shift at the pub started and her home buzzed with a familiar 'almost-back-to-school' energy. The main drag of shops had been lying low for too long in her opinion; Diagon Alley just wasn't the same when it wasn't packed with excitement.

Without even realizing it, Dorothy had ended up in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the shop that had become her second home growing up. She hadn't been in for a while, Fred and his family had been off on a family trip in the mountains ever since the Christmas party. James had come around a few times to see her or take her out for an afternoon stroll or a meal, but Dorothy missed her best mate. And today, he was finally back.

She entered the shop with a smile on her face, laughing as young children ran past her, screaming. She weaved in and out of the crowds, searching for his smiling face.

"Hey, you," a voice said from behind her.

Dorothy turned and smiled. "Oh, hello, James," she said, allowing him to kiss her. "Have you seen Freddie?"

"Bored of me already?" he joked, laughing as she began to shake her head, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Only joshing, love. I know you miss Fred. He's up in the office today; Uncle George says that if Freddie wants to run this place someday, he's got to start doing the paperwork. Honestly, Uncle George just doesn't want to do it."

Dorothy laughed. "Figures. Trying to extend his vacation by abusing the ambition of his son."

James nodded. "I figure you'll try and steal Freddo for lunch?"

Dorothy grinned. "Probably."

"Alright," James said, laughing. "How about I steal you for dinner?"

"I can't," Dorothy said, frowning. "I have to close."

"I can eat late," James said, pressing his lips into the side of her neck.

"Okay," Dorothy said, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I'm going to go find Fred now," she said, pushing him away.

James wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her mouth with his own. "Five minutes," he murmured.

Dorothy laughed. "No, later," she protested.

James pouted. "Fine. I have the meanest girlfriend in the whole world."

Dorothy pecked his lips chastely and nodded. "Yes, you do."

She removed herself from his embrace and walked away from him, a silly grin dancing across her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. She reached the back stairs and climbed them two at a time, anxious to spend time with her best mate. She jogged along the corridor, not even bothering to knock as she entered the office to find Freddie buried at the desk by mounds of paperwork. "Holy Mother of Merlin," she gasped.

Fred looked up in surprise when he heard her voice, but didn't smile. "Dor…when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. James told me that Uncle George put you on paperwork duty," she said. "I was hoping you'd want to get lunch. I want to hear all about your trip—"

"I'm not hungry," he said shortly, once again focusing his attention on the parchment in front of him.

Dorothy's words faltered and she stared at Freddie, feeling horrendously uncomfortable. "Is…is everything alright?"

"Peachy," he responded, not looking up. "I'm busy, Dor."

"You're doing paperwork…you hate that. I thought you might want a break—"

"Well, you thought wrong," he said, his voice full of exasperation. "Paperwork is part of the job, if I'm going to take over someday, I'd better get used to doing it."

"You said you weren't angry with me," Dorothy said, her voice shaky from confusion and hurt. "Why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with _you_, Dor," Freddie said as he rubbed his temple.

"James, then?" she pressed.

"No," he implored. "I'm…" his voice faltered as he looked at her, and he sighed. "I'm just tired, Dor. I've got to finish all this shit, and I haven't been sleeping well. Rain check?"

Biting her lip, Dorothy nodded. "I'll…I'll talk to you later?"

Freddie nodded and then picked up his quill again. Dorothy opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She turned and left the room silently. Freddie looked up again when the door closed, knowing in his mind he only had one option.

Cursing under his breath, he refocused on his tedious task.

* * *

"Rox!" Dorothy called, pushing her way through students at the train platform. During the week since Dorothy had gone to Wheezes to seek out Freddie to now, she hadn't seen or heard from him once. "Roxy!" The girl didn't turn as she laughed loudly in a circle of her friends. "Roxanne!" Dorothy shouted.

Roxanne looked up and waved at Dorothy. "Hello, Thee!"

"Where the ruddy hell is your brother?"

Roxanne blinked once in surprise. "Hello, Rox. How're you. Fine, Thee, thanks for asking."

Dorothy shot her an apologetic look. "Rox, please."

Roxanne sighed. "He got straight on the train. Hardly said goodbye to mum before he left."

Dorothy hugged her briefly before taking off towards the front most train car. "Thanks, Rox, you're the best."

"Don't I know it!" Roxanne called after Dorothy's retreating figure.

Dorothy hopped onto the train, her determination being pushed by her frustration. Luckily, Freddie wasn't too hard to find.

Dorothy opened the compartment door and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind her. Freddie rose to his feet, and opened his mouth to speak, but Dorothy cut him off. "Don't even think about it." Freddie's mouth closed obediently. "Are you ready to discuss why you've been acting like a twit?"

Freddie's eyes hit the floor, looking everywhere but his best mate. Dorothy crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "I'm pulling away from you."

"Yeah, I bloody noticed, you dumb lard," she snapped. "What the hell for?"

"To make it easier," he said, his eyes suddenly meeting hers. "You think I want to? That I don't want to be around you?"

"What are you going on about, Fred?"

"It's too hard!" Freddie shouted. "I can't…I can't _see_ you with him. I can't…stand by and watch you and James be together and _happy_…"

"You said you were okay—"

"Well, I'm not okay!" Freddie exclaimed. "I can't do it, Dor. I just can't."

Dorothy's eyes bored into him, and the train whistle blew. The ground jerked as the train began moving. "Can't do what," she asked.

"Any of it. All of it," he said, slumping down into a seat. "Either one works."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dorothy asked.

Freddie sighed deeply, allowing the silence between them to settle for a moment before he spoke. "It means that eventually you'll have to make a choice."

Dorothy blinked in surprise. "Between you and James? You…you would ask me to choose?"

"Never," Freddie said. "But I won't need to ask. So to save you from that," he paused here, his voice thick with emotion, "I'm choosing for you."

"Wait, what?" Dorothy asked, her voice small. Her anger with him was seemingly forgotten as she sat down across from him. "What are you saying?"

Freddie swallowed thickly, unable to look at her. "What I'm saying is that I can't be your friend while you date James. I refuse to watch it happen again. I can't play along and pretend to be happy that you've set yourself up for heartbreak. That will strain your relationship, and I don't want that, because even though I hate that you and James are together, I want you to be happy. So I'm walking away."

Dorothy felt her eyes well up with tears. "So as long as I'm dating James, you won't be my friend?" she asked. "You're my best friend, and you're making me choose between you and James—"

"I'm not making you choose," he said, standing. "The choice has already been made."

"No," Dorothy said, rising to her feet and grabbing his hand. "No, you can't. We're best mates, no matter what, remember? You can't just walk out of my life!"

Freddie pulled his hand out of hers. "I have to." As he slid open the compartment door, the dam holding back her tears broke, and she was suddenly sobbing.

"I choose you, Freddie!" she cried. "Please—"

"But you don't," he choked out. "You're in love with James. I'm just your best mate."

"I need you!"

He turned to look at her, cupping her cheek slowly. Dorothy grabbed his hand with both of hers, holding him to her. "But you don't. You're strong, Dor. You'll be alright."

"Fred," she sobbed. He pulled his hand from her grasp and turned back around, walking away from her.

"I hate you!" she screeched. His footsteps ceased. "I hate you, you selfish prat!"

Without turning back to her, he merely replied, "It's better this way." He started walking again, quickly reaching the end of the car and entering the next.

Dorothy fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. "I hate you," she moaned, wrapping her arms around herself. "Please stay."

* * *

Fiona reluctantly knocked on the glass compartment door, watching as Hope looked up from what Fiona hoped was homework but knew was probably Quidditch plays and scowled. Taking a deep breath, Fiona opened the door. "Look," she said, stepping inside the compartment. "I know you're not talking to me right now, but Longbottom's missing. Potter's worried." Hope stared blankly back at Fiona. "That was me asking if you would help look for her," Fiona said agitatedly.

"The train left almost an hour ago, and no one's seen Dora?" Hope asked disbelieving.

Fiona nodded. "That's the story I got."

"Little, is Jacobs going to help us?" James shouted down the corridor.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Potter, she's coming!" Fiona yelled back. She looked to Hope. "You are coming, right? I can't handle him by myself for another second or I may just kill him."

"Not for your benefit," Hope said sharply as she stood to leave. "But to make sure Dora's alright."

Fiona nodded, allowing Hope to lead the way out of the compartment. "Wouldn't expect anything else."

"What's going on, James?" Hope asked. Fiona sighed and let the compartment door fall shut, trailing behind her best friend.

"Rox said that Dorothy went to find Freddie before the train left, but Fred kicked a group of Slytherins out of a compartment ages ago so he could work on designs," James said. "No one's seen Dorothy."

"Where have you already looked?" Hope asked.

"Al, Lily, Rox, and Hugo took the front half of the train," James said. "You haven't seen her?"

"I would've mentioned it if I had," Hope replied. "Come on, let's start at the back end—"

"We've already been through cars up to here," Fiona said quickly. "I saw you…Potter thought you'd want to help."

Hope stared at Fiona for a moment. "Let's go then."

* * *

"We're almost to the front of the train," Hugo said as the four entered a new car. He hastily blew at the bushy ginger locks that had fallen in his eyes as he looked to Lily for answers.

"She's got to be on here somewhere!" Lily said, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I watched her get on!" Roxanne said, repeating what had become a mantra for the past twenty minutes. "She asked where Freddie was—"

"You said the train, she got on," Albus snapped. "We get it, Rox; we got it the first time."

No one said anything for a moment. The silence was broken by Lily. "We're all worried about her, Al."

"I'm not worried," Al said shortly, peering inside a compartment.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm not worried," Albus repeated. "The three of you are driving me fucking crazy! You won't shut up! I know exactly what happened, we just need to find her so I can hex the bloody hell out of my ignorant older brother."

"What does James have to do with any of this?" Lily demanded.

"Hm, I dunno, just the fact that he stole Freddie's true love?" Albus shot back. "I warned him. I _told_ him not to mess with Thee, that it would ruin everything. Look who has to clean up his mess, _again_."

"Not everything is ruined," Hugo said, grabbing Albus's arm and forcing him to stop.

"Oh, really, Hugh?" Albus asked, his hair messier than usual due to his stress. "What _hasn't_ been ruined?"

Hugo patted the wild mass of red curls on his head. "Thee and James are happy together."

"I don't _care_ if they're happy!" Albus hissed.

"ALBUS!" Lily shouted. "Why are you being such a git?"

"You're usually the chilliest person in the family," Roxanne reminded him.

"There are certain things you don't mess with," Albus said.

"Like what?" Lily demanded.

"You're too young to understa—"

"I am _one year _younger than you, Lily and Hugo are fourth years, _don't even think about it, Potter_," Roxanne growled.

Albus sighed. "You don't mess with _destiny_. Thee and Freddie are supposed to be together. They always have been. James is fucking it all up for his own selfish gain."

"Well, then who's James's destiny?" Lily asked, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously.

Albus glared at his younger sister. "I haven't figured that out yet," he said, whirling back around and storming through the rest of the car.

"You are so thick headed, Albus!" Lily cried after him as he slammed the door shut between the final two cars.

Immediately as Albus entered the final car of the train, he laid eyes on Dorothy. "Thee?" he said, running down the corridor towards her. She was sitting on the ground outside of a compartment in the middle of the car with her knees to her chest. Her face was buried in them. Albus stopped in front of her, his previous anger melting away into concern. She had no idea about destiny or anything like that. She was blind. How could he be angry with her? "Thee?" he repeated.

She didn't respond. Albus slid down the wall beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She let out a harsh, choking sob as she leaned into him. Surprised, Albus tightened his grip around her. "Shh, it's okay, Thee. Let it out."

The door to the car opened again as Lily, Roxanne, and Hugo entered the car. Albus turned to them and said, "Go get the others."

Nodding, the three took off running down the train.

* * *

"So, how was the rest of your break, James?" Hope asked as they entered a new train car.

James looked at her curiously. "Fine," he said curtly.

Hope ran a hand through her loose red locks. "That's good. Do anything fun?"

"Is this really the time for small talk, Jacobs?" James asked, agitation hardening his tone.

Hope let out a small laugh. "Well, it's better than you brooding as you try to rip compartment doors from the walls," Hope said, laying her hand on James's as he went to open another door. "Relax, a little. We know she's on the train. We'll come across her eventually."

James stared at Hope for a moment, allowing his grip on the handle to slacken under her touch. "I—"

"Breathe, James." Taking a breath, he released the handle. Hope smiled at him. "Now, tell me about your break. Did you spend a lot of time with Dora?"

He nodded, walking down the corridor with her. "Yeah, I did. It was nice."

"What'd the two of you do?"

James allowed a small smile to pull at his lips. "Well, one day we just strolled around Diagon Alley. Talking, hanging out, snogging in the alleys between buildings," Hope laughed at this, and James chuckled along with her. "We went ice skating on the pond at the Burrow—"

"The pond out there freezes through enough to skate on it?" Hope asked, genuinely interested.

"Sometimes it needs a little help, but yeah," James replied. "It's really nice, I've been skating out there since I was a kid—"

"Are you two…friends?" Fiona asked abruptly. James and Hope stopped and turned to look at her. She had been trailing a few feet behind them. "Well, are you?"

"We're actually in a secret relationship," Hope said, her eyes cold. "I didn't want to tell you because we're too busy snogging each other's faces off to have the talk, and I just don't trust your reaction."

Fiona pursed her lips and nodded, taking Hope's verbal attack in stride. "Good to know. Someone better tell Longbottom though."

James chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, turning back around to walk forwards again. "Hufflepuffs."

"Are bloody fantastic and beautiful creatures, is how I assume you planned to end that sentence, Potter," Hope said threateningly.

"Of course, Jacobs."

The car door behind the three of them burst open before Hope could retort, and Hugo wheezed, "She's in the front car with Al."

The smile fell off of James's face as he began to run towards his cousin, Hope and Fiona close on his heels.

* * *

Albus was still holding Dorothy when the car door finally opened again about ten minutes later. "Thee?" James said, worry evident in his voice.

Dorothy tightened her grip on Albus. He winced as she nicked his skin with one of her fingernails, but said nothing. "Dora?" Hope asked, following James towards her. While James sat down on her other side, Hope sat across the aisle from them.

"Aren't you going to go, too?" Roxanne asked.

Fiona looked at the girl, surprised. "Uh, I'm not really all that good at this stuff."

"You just have to sit there," Hugo said, furrowing his brow.

"Hope still wants to kill you, right?" Lily asked, a knowing glint in her eye.

Fiona nodded. "Longbottom looks like she doesn't really need the added stress."

"Look, Roxanne, she's wearing that creepy heart necklace Lou got her," Lily said with a laugh.

Fiona's eyes widened in shock. "It's not creepy!"

"Dora?" Hope said, reaching out to place her hand on Dorothy's knee. "Dora, what happened?"

Dorothy simply buried herself deeper into Albus. James rubbed her back slowly and said, "Talk to us, Dorothy."

After a moment, she said in a barely audible voice, "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Hope asked.

"He's gone," Dorothy repeated.

Hope looked up at James and Albus. "Who is she talking about?"

James shrugged. "I have no idea."

"That's all she'll say," Albus said. "He's gone."

"He's _gone_," she wailed softly.

"Merlin, they're idiots," Fiona said, a pained expression on her face. She walked towards Dorothy and squatted down next to her. "Are you talking about Freddie?"

Immediately, Dorothy let out a loud wail, choking on the sob that followed it. Her shoulders shook violently, and Albus tightened his arms around her. "How the bloody hell did you figure that out?" Albus demanded, rocking slightly in his attempt to soothe Dorothy.

Fiona sighed, settling down onto her bum. "He's not here."

"What happened between you and Fred?" James asked, rubbing circles onto Dorothy's back.

She only cried harder, her tears soaking through Albus's shirt and her grasp squeezing him painfully. "She's going to dehydrate," Albus said.

Dorothy suddenly slumped in his arms, unconscious. Fiona stood and pocketed her wand. "Carry her into a compartment. Someone find the trolley lady and get a pumpkin juice. She's been crying for hours, she needs to stop and drink something."

"You knocked out my girlfriend," James said dumbly.

"Canny observation, Potter," Fiona said.

"Was that really necessary?" Hope snapped, rising to her feet.

Standing, Hope was still a few inches shorter than Fiona, who looked down at her and said, "Medically, yes. Unless you'd like her to get sick from dehydration. I merely sedated her. She'll come around in about five minutes, which is enough time for us to move into a compartment and get some pumpkin juice."

James and Albus worked together to carry Dorothy into a near compartment and laid her on one of the seats.

Fiona stared down at her friend's limp body and bit her lip. "She'll come round in a few. I'll—I'll just go find the trolley lady." She slipped out of the compartment before anyone could say anything to stop her. Once the compartment door latched, Fiona released the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Swiping violently at her eyes, she took a steadying breath and headed off down the train.


	22. I Just Want to Work It Out

Chapter 22:

"Fred."

Freddie didn't look up from the parchment spread out in front of him, nor did he indicate that he had heard his name being spoken.

"Fred, come on. We're mates; you've got to stop ignoring me."

"What do you want, James?" Freddie asked, his tone biting and cold.

James sighed and slid into the seat on the other side of Freddie's library table. "I want you to talk to me. You've been my best mate since we were in diapers, and we haven't really talked in months. I don't know what I did—"

Freddie's glare silenced James immediately. "Don't even try to pull that shit, James."

"Why the bloody hell not?" James snapped. "It's not like you'll talk to me. You never told me if you fancied Dorothy, you can't hate me for making a move—"

"I don't fancy Dor."

James laughed. "So you're not talking to either of us…why?"

"Like you don't know," Freddie spat.

"I don't!" James exclaimed. "Dorothy refuses to talk about it, she just about shuts down if your name comes up in conversation! I'm in the dark here, Fred, and I'm sick of it! I deserve to know what's going on!"

"Do you?" Fred asked, his face twisted with great displeasure. "What does my relationship with Dor have to do with you?"

"Fred, please," James pleaded. "She's my girl, you're my best mate…like it or not, I'm in the middle of this."

"Yeah, you're in the middle of this alright," Fred said, as he collected his papers in a haphazard stack and stood violently from the table. "So maybe you should go back to what you do best and stay the hell out of it."

James jumped to his feet and grabbed Freddie's arm, yanking him back. "You don't get to take out your frustration on everyone that cares about you, Fred!"

"What do you care, James?" Fred shot back. "Like you said, we haven't talked in months! Where were you then, trying to get into my head? You only give a shit because your perfect bird isn't so perfect anymore—"

"I love her, I want to protect—"

"As if you even know what love _is_!"

"And you do, Mr. One Night Stand?" James shouted. "I may not know what love is, but I'm a hell of a lot closer to figuring it out than someone who's so scared of opening up to another person he hides in his bed sheets—"

James flew backwards, slamming hard into the bookshelf. His hand reached up and grabbed his nose, which was bleeding profusely. He watched as Freddie shook his out his hand, and the two of them stared blindly at each other. The air between them hung thick like a wall, separating the boys in a way they had never been separated before. Something had changed between them. "You punched me."

"You don't get to judge me, James. It's my life, and I'll live it the way I want to."

"Is this what we've come to?" James asked. "We're bloody family for Merlin's sake! Practically brothers!"

"We're cousins," Fred spat. "And that's it."

"What the hell happened to you?!" James cried. Freddie didn't respond. He disappeared out of the doors of the library, leaving James and the shards of their broken relationship behind him.

James sank back into a chair, holding his broken nose in both hands, cursing as his eyes watered from the throbbing pain.

"I thought that was you."

James looked up as Hope pulled out a chair and sat down across from him. He rolled his eyes and said, "How much did you hear?"

Hope shot him a wry smile. "You and Freddie aren't very quiet." She laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Looks like he got a good cut."

"Hurts like a bitch," he replied dryly. Hope stood and walked over to him, gesturing for him to scoot his chair backwards a bit. He did, and she plopped herself down on the table in front of him. She reached forward and pulled his face closer to her, prying his hands off of his bleeding nose. He winced as her fingers prodded his bruising face. "Yes, all of this makes it hurt a lot more, Jacobs."

"Don't be such a baby, Potter," she snapped. "A Bludger to the nose hurts a hell of a lot more than a fist."

She reached to her boot and pulled her wand out. "No, don't, I can't—_Fuck!_" he shrieked as there was a loud crack and his nose reset itself. Hope smiled and tucked her wand back into her boot. "Merlin, Jacobs, warn someone, would you?"

"Are you crying?" Hope asked incredulously.

"It hurts, you bint!"

Hope laughed loudly. "You're such a poof."

"Bugger off, Hope," he grumbled, wiping at the blood on his face with his shirt sleeve. Hope made a face of disgust. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Zabini's threatened to have me benched from the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match if I don't keep up with my revisions. It's two months away, he's bloody ridiculous."

James chuckled. "Of course."

"Hey, scouts are coming to that game to watch your fat arse; I need to show them I'm much more impressive."

"You can have my scouts," James said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to play professional Quidditch."

"Right," Hope said, as she placed her hands behind her and leaned into them. "Following the old man into Auror training."

"I'm not following my dad," James said. "I want to make a difference."

"Noble," Hope said, smirking at him. "Have you submitted your application yet?"

"No," James said. "I've got time!" he shot defensively at her accusatory look.

Hope looked at him curiously. "For someone who knows exactly what he wants to do, you don't have much motivation to go after it."

James shrugged. "I just haven't had time."

"Not a spare moment over break to fill out an application?" Hope asked. "Whatever you want to do. You know, it's okay if you want to change the plan, James."

He shook his head. "I don't."

Hope leaned forward slightly, looking at him intently. Before she could say anything, there was a loud cough beside them. James and Hope looked over to see Lily standing at the end of the aisle, staring at them curiously. It was at this moment that the two of them realized the way they must've looked with James sitting between Hope's legs, leaning towards each other. James stood quickly and his hand flew to his hair as Hope pulled her feet up onto the desk to bring her knees to her chest with such force she nearly toppled backwards off of the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nope, not at all," James said quickly.

"Just chatting," Hope said, crossing her ankles and shooting Lily a smile.

Lily's eyes flashed back and forth between the two before she finally said, "Whatever you say. I'm glad I found you, James, I needed to ask you something."

As Lily made her way towards them, James replied, "What's up, Lil?"

She placed a large textbook at the end of the table, right by Hope's feet. "I've got a Defense practical coming up, and I'm complete and utter rubbish at hex-deflection."

James chuckled. "So you want my help?"

"Yes."

Hope grinned. "Did you just ask your older brother to toss hexes you so you can practice deflecting them?"

"Well, there's more to it than that," James said quickly, grabbing hold of the book and flipping to a page in the middle portion of the text. "It's all about being faster than your opponent." Hope watched curiously as James's eyes skimmed quickly over the page he'd opened to, and then he slammed the book shut.

"You're not using the book?" Lily asked nervously.

"Course not," James said, tossing his slightly too long locks casually. "Books are good for reference, but Defense is all about _doing_. You can have all the theory in the world, but you'll never master deflection without actually deflecting. Now, first, show me how you would normally go about deflecting a hex."

Hope watched as Lily made a large movement with her wand across her body. "Alright, first things first. Your movement is too large. It's all in the wrist; a small flick goes a long way." Wrapping his arms around his younger sister, James guided her wand arm slowly in the proper technique. "Now you try." He watched closely as she repeated the motion. "Great, that's it. Hope, hex Lily."

Hope choked on the breath she'd just taken. "I'm sorry?"

"Hex her," James repeated. "Not a bad one or anything, I'm talking like Ear Twitching or something."

"But—" Hope protested.

"Just do it so I can watch," James said as he sat on the table top beside Hope. "Ready, Lil?"

Lily looked hesitantly from Hope to James as Hope stood, but nodded. "Alright," he said with a nod. "Whenever you're ready, Hope."

Biting her lip uncomfortably, Hope shot a hex Lily's way. Lily's attempt to block the hex failed, and she glared darkly at James as her ears began twitching violently.

"I'm sorry, Lily!" Hope squeaked as she shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot, also turning a glare on James.

"Don't apologize, Hope," James said, hopping down. "Alright, Lil, you're waiting for her to finish casting. By that time, you'll never be able to block it."

"How do I know I'm supposed to block a hex before it's been cast, James?" Lily snapped, irritated.

"The same way you know when to intercept the Quaffle," James said. "You move with your opponent. You want to be one step ahead of them."

Lily looked at her brother, her confusion evident. "But won't I be too early?"

"Here, let me show you," James said as he turned from Lily to Hope. "Hope?"

Hope groaned and crossed her arms across her chest. "How the hell did I get wrapped up in this?"

"You were luckily here," James said with a grin. "Hex me."

"Bloody hell," Hope said with a frown. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." James took a stance and waited, staring at Hope with anticipation. She merely cocked a challenging eyebrow at him. "Circe, Hope, you're not going to hit me."

She snorted loudly and flicked her wand with aggression. James moved with her, and her spell was thrown to the side. Hope's eyes widened and she sent another hex his way, which he easily blocked. "You see, Lil? By moving as soon as you see your opponent move, your block hits the spell well before it would hit you."

"I think I can do it," Lily said, making eye contact with Hope nervously. "Hex me."

Hope nodded and sent a spell towards Lily. Following James's instructions, she tossed the spell to the side. "James!" Lily shrieked, jumping into her older brother's arms. "I did it!"

"You did!" he said hugging her. "Now, do it again."

* * *

Fiona was sitting in one of the Astronomy Tower's large stone windows. Her legs dangled over the edge and she was staring hundreds of meters down past her feet at the grounds below her. Her shoulder was lodged in the rough stone and her head rested above it. Her feet kicked slightly in the wind against the outer wall of the castle.

"Bloody hell," a voice cursed from behind her.

Fiona's head turned back to see Freddie standing at the top of the steps, staring at her. "What," she said softly.

"Nothing," he said, his voice agitated. "I didn't realize this place was occupied."

"For Merlin's sake, Fred, it's just me," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. She turned her gaze back to the ground. "The Tower's plenty big for the two of us." He didn't leave, but he didn't say anything either. "I'm not going to ask you about Longbottom, if that's what you're afraid of."

A moment passed, and then Fiona heard Freddie walking slowly towards her. He dropped his satchel at the base of the window Fiona was perched in and climbed up beside her.

"A whole tower and you pick to sit with me," Fiona said without looking at him.

Freddie didn't respond for a moment. "We may as well be lonely together," he said finally.

This time, it was Fiona who took her time responding. Her eyes slid over to look at Freddie, studying him silently. Her eyes fell to his bloodied knuckles. "That looks painful."

Freddie's eyes fell to his hand and he shrugged. "Had worse."

"I can heal that for you," she said.

"I was going to head to Madam Whittle after dinner."

"Dinner ended three hours ago."

"Still after dinner, isn't it?"

"Just give me your damn hand, Weasley."

Begrudgingly, Freddie leaned towards Fiona and offered her his mangled appendage. She picked up her wand from beside her and tapped his flesh. He winced slightly as his hand healed itself. She let him go and settled back against the window frame.

"Thanks," he said, flexing his newly healed hand. She shrugged. Freddie stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"What?"

"You're just," Freddie faltered, then picked up again. "Impressive."

"I don't know if I appreciate the tone of surprise there, Weasley," she said, her voice flat and dangerous.

"You just nonverbally healed my hand with a charm," Freddie said. "I know for a fact Madam Whittle would've used Essence of Dittany."

"That's just because she's obsessed with the stuff," she muttered, fighting the blush rising on her cheeks.

Freddie looked over at Fiona for a moment and sighed. "You know, you're going to make a really good Healer."

Fiona couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"So," Freddie said, leaning back into the stone wall. "Who are you hiding from?"

Fiona looked up at him with a cold glare, silent for a moment. "Let's just say, you're not the only one who screwed up."

* * *

"I must say, I didn't know you had that in you," Hope said as she and James walked side by side down the stairs almost half an hour later.

"What?" James asked, looking sideways at her. "Skill?"

"Absolutely," Hope said, rolling her eyes. "Thought you were a rubbish excuse of a wizard up until now, Potter." He laughed at her sarcasm, nudging her arm with his. "I meant," she said between laughs, "I didn't know you could teach."

James shook his head. "I can't teach."

Hope froze in her tracks. "What the hell do you call the past half hour then?"

"I was just helping my sister with Defense. I do it all the time, it's my best subject," James replied. "That doesn't mean I can teach."

"Considering it took you thirty minutes to help Lily excel in a difficult concept that her professor has been teaching for, what, two weeks now?" Hope pressed. "I'd say you can teach."

James shook his head. "I just know how to explain it in a way she understands."

Hope looked over at him, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Whatever you say, James."

"James!"

Hope and James stopped walking and turned back to where the voice came from. Hurrying to catch up behind them was Dorothy, her arms laden with textbooks and parchment, a large smile on her face. "Oh, hello, Hope! I was wondering who James was walking with."

"We ran into each other in the library," Hope said, watching as James swooped down and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's waiting mouth. "He was just walking me back to the dormitory."

"What were you doing in the library?" Dorothy asked, surprise evident in her voice.

James scowled playfully as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the three of them continued down the corridor. "I go to the library!"

"Not as often as you should," Dorothy teased.

"Where are you coming from, Dora?" Hope asked. "We didn't see you in the stacks."

"No, I found a new study spot in the empty greenhouse," Dorothy said. "It stays warm enough, and it's nice to watch the snow fall."

"I was wondering why your nose was so cold," James mentioned as he pressed his lips against her temple.

Hope looked at Dorothy curiously, but buried her questions. She suspected Dorothy was merely trying to hide from Freddie, because the library had always been one of her favorite places in the castle. Hope's eyes slid up to James's face, trying to decipher whether or not he was suspicious as well, and frowned as she saw no indication that he'd noticed.

"What's with the long face, Jacobs?" James asked, meeting Hope's questioning glance.

"Oh, nothing," Hope said, forcing a smile. James looked as though he didn't believe her, but didn't want to ask. Hope frowned internally; there was no way she was a worse liar than Dorothy Longbottom. "I think I'm going to pop in Drummand's office to check on those scouts I'm stealing from you," she said with a grin. "Got to make sure she sent that recommendation to the Harpies for me as well. I'll see the two of you later, though, yeah?" She was backing away from them, her stomach churning uncomfortably as she looked from Dorothy's encouraging smile to James's suspicion.

"See you, then, Hope!" Dorothy said, still clutching her books. Hope wondered why James hadn't taken the load from her.

"Thanks for all the help," James said slowly. Hope knew he was contemplating whether or not to push the issue of her sudden change in mood.

"Course," Hope said, a small smile on her lips. James smiled back. Hope stared at them as they turned away from her and continued down the corridor, not really talking. They seemed content just to be with each other.

Hope raised her wand and flicked it at the back of James's head, and he yelped when the hex made contact. He whirled around to see her grinning widely at him. "Whoops."

He laughed and gripped his twitching ears tightly in his hands. "I'll get you for that, Jacobs."

"I'd like to see you try, Potter," she shot back as she tossed her bouncy red locks over her shoulder, skipping off the opposite way down the corridor.

* * *

"Drummand would be lost without me," Hope lamented as she laid her head back onto her pillow with a sigh.

Dorothy snorted from the other side of the room. "I don't know if I would say _lost_…"

Hope turned a playful glare on her friend. "Dora, you don't understand what I do for the woman. She'd have nothing to do without me camping out in her office at any hour of the day."

"Which I'm sure she'll be eternally grateful for," Dorothy shot back. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror as she braided her hair, trying to ignore the red rims left around her eyes.

The door to the dormitory opened suddenly and both girls turned to look at who stood there. Fiona stared back, not moving. She turned her eyes on Hope. "Are you quite done?" she asked, her voice low and tired.

Hope looked at her and pursed her lips. "Hmm," she said as she sat up. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and placed her hands on her knees. "Yeah, I think so."

"Thank Merlin," Fiona said, striding into the room and falling face first onto Hope's four poster.

"Wait, are you two friends again?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Woman!" Hope said, prodding her best friend violently in the side. "We're supposed to hug! There are _rules_ we follow at the end of a fight. There's _procedure_, damnit." Fiona grunted noncommittally, making no effort to move. Hope huffed in resignation. "You're the worst."

Fiona turned her head to the side. "You love me."

"Unfortunately."

Fiona rolled over and sighed, draping an arm across her eyes. "I know you've been dying, so you might as well start the torture now."

Hope squealed excitedly and hopped up on her knees, causing Fiona to bounce on the mattress. "Tell me _everything_, you slag!"

Dorothy grinned at her two best friends, securing the plait with a rubber band, and hurried over to listen in on Fiona's love affair.

A stupid smile pulled across Fiona's face as she began, "Well…" Her voice stopped suddenly, and she bit her bottom lip. "I'm in love with Louis Weasley."


	23. I Just Want to be Happy

"Oi, Puffs!" Hope shouted over the cold January wind. She was hovering on her broom in the center of the pitch, her unforgiving eyes dancing from player to player. However, rather than sitting on her broom, she was easily balanced on the balls of her feet. "Our final match of the season is less than two months away! And bloody hell, I _need_ that Cup. There are two matches before we play Gryffindor, but we can easily outscore anything they come up with. We've been underdogs from the start; we need to show Hogwarts what we're made of. Hufflepuff is not to be underestimated. So I don't want to hear any whining, any teeth chattering, or any complaints. It's January, I get that it's cold, but you go to magic school; learn a damn warming charm and stay on your brooms! We are looking for victory! Get it together!"

"Yes, Cap!" the team shouted back, looking weary but determined. Greg was shivering so badly he could hardly stay on his broom. Marcus looked over and cloaked the youngest player in a warming charm.

"Dora!" Hope said, turning her attention on Dorothy, who was standing in the announcer's box, observing. "Notes from last practice!" She reached down towards the handle of her broom and gripped it firmly, quickly shifting her weight from her feet to her hands and holding a graceful handstand.

Dorothy held her wand to her throat to amplify her voice over the blustery morning. "Chasers first today," she began, holding her book in her mitten clad hand. "Marcus, you're doing a really great job and have improved immensely since last season. And you've been leading Jesse and Greg really well, I honestly can't believe you were reserve last year."

"Thanks, Thee," Marcus called with a grin.

"However," she continued. "Your left shot sucks. Still." Laughter broke out amongst the three Chasers. "So aim for that hoop, yeah? Your record is about thirty percent compared to seventy in the other hoops.

"Greg, you're an amazing offensive flyer, and your size helps that. But you're too timid defensively. You need to get in there and get the Quaffle, don't be scared because the other Chasers are bigger than you, you move better than they do." Greg flashed Dorothy a thumbs up.

"Jesse, you pass too easily. Hold on to the Quaffle, you've got great control over it, but it never stays in your hands long enough for you to realize it."

Dorothy fumbled with the book to turn the page and continued, "Beaters. Kyle, did you pull a muscle last week?"

Kyle nodded. "Whittle fixed it!"

"Good, don't do that again," she replied. "Use more of your body when you hit the Bludger so it doesn't strain your shoulder. Your whole torso should rotate. Fiona, stop worrying about Bludgers flying close to Hope. She's a big girl, she can do a Sloth Grip Roll. It's distracting you.

"And Hope, your note is similar, stop worrying about the team. You've captained us all into capable players. Trust that. It's rare that the Snitch is found and caught in less than two minutes, but if it is when we play Gryffindor, that'll be Albus and not you. You spend too much time watching everyone else instead of doing your job. So do your job. Whether you think so or not, you're actually quite good at it."

Hope nodded, pushing off the broomstick out of her handstand and landing sidesaddle. "Right. Chasers, fly suicides. I want the three of you to be a cohesive unit. Beaters, target practice. You hit one of my Chasers, you die. I want your Bludgers cleanly through the hoops."

Hope flew up to join Dorothy in the announcer's box, allowing Fiona and Marcus to run their respective drills. "Reed, you're a bloody fifth year, you know how to cast a warming charm," she heard Fiona huff indignantly as she whacked an angry Bludger in the fifth year's direction.

"How're my dives looking?" she asked Dorothy as she dismounted. "I feel like something is of when I pull out of them—"

"That's because you're finally doing them right," Dorothy said with a smile. "You'll feel awkward for a bit, but that's just because you've been doing this weird thing with your hips that made you shaky. The only thing you need to work on is trusting that your team knows what they're doing. It kills your focus."

"Jesse, wake up!" Marcus shouted, chucking the Quaffle at the fourth year's head.

"Sorry, mate," he said with a yawn. "Seriously, Cap, was seven am practice on a Saturday necessary? There's snow on the ground."

Before Hope could even scold him, Jesse shrieked and ducked a rouge Bludger barreling towards his face. "No complaining, Templeton!" Kyle roared. "No pain, no gain!"

Hope shared a look with Dorothy, and then turned her gaze on Fiona, who was looking at Kyle with pride. "Merlin, I've raised you well," Fiona said.

"I'm glad my Beaters were paying attention to my motivational speech," Hope said with a shrug. "But Kyle, no blood, got it? I need this team in tip top shape so Gryffindor won't stand a chance come March."

"You got it, Cap," Kyle said with a grin.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you about that," Dorothy said to Hope as she began flipping through the pages of her notebook.

Hope looked at her friend curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I peeked at some of James's Quidditch stuff the other day—"

"You're devious and I like you."

"Yes, of course," Dorothy said with a grin. "But ever since they lost to Slytherin, he's been going crazy trying to prove they still have a chance for the Cup. He's got some really intricate plays he's been working on that look really, well, _good_, and I was thinking that maybe we should try to bring some…_flavor_ to our game."

Hope tilted her head. "I think I'm going to like where this is headed. Talk more."

"Well, I haven't plotted anything out yet, but you know how you can do all those tricks on a broom?"

"Like, the handstand?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Yes," Dorothy said, finally finding the right page. "I was thinking, why don't we try to make some plays using broom tricks? Not only would it be totally unexpected, but it would really force the team to perfect plays and angles and—"

"HOLY MERLIN, EXTREME QUIDDITCH!" Hope shouted. "I can see it, I need a quill…" Hope's voice fell off as she began to pace. "I have so many ideas. Bloody hell, this is going to be amazing!" She turned to Dorothy beaming.

"Really?" Dorothy said, smiling.

"Yes!" Hope exclaimed as she dove out of the booth, waiting to straddle the broom in her hand until mid-fall. "OI, GATHER!" she shouted.

"What's up, Cap?" Kyle asked. "Practice just started."

"I've been conditioning you all year to sit on your arse on a broom and fly around," Hope said. "That changes immediately. Because by the time we play Gryffindor, you'll be _leaping_ off your brooms and flying around."

"_What?!_" Jesse cried.

"Hush, Templeton," Hope snapped. "I'm going to be introducing some new plays involving some really awesome broom tricks, but you all need to build your core and stamina."

"Wait, why are we doing this?" Jesse asked.

"Besides the fact that it's _awesome_, it's totally unexpected. It'll throw Gryffindor off their game, and they've got a chip on their shoulder since they lost to Slytherin. We need to be ready. Everyone, on the ground." Hope turned back to Dorothy. "Dora!" she called. "Can you run?"

Dorothy shrugged. "Sure! Whittle never said I couldn't!"

"Awesome! Get your arse on the pitch; you're all running laps," Hope said. Dorothy disappeared to climb the stairs to the ground while Hope led the rest of the team to the snowy pitch.

"_We're_ all running laps?" Fiona asked. "What're you doing?"

"Writing new plays," Hope said. "I ran laps this morning." She let out an excited laugh. "Merlin, I will never pay attention in Transfig again, I have so many ideas!" Hope turned to head towards the changing rooms.

"Where are you going?" Marcus called. "There's an hour of practice left!"

"Yes, and you're running for it! I have plays to write!" Hope shouted. "I'll be in the stands, begin!"

* * *

"So, Hope had you all _run_ for over an hour?" James asked, his fingers rubbing circles into Dorothy's shoulder blades. He was sitting on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room in front of the fire with Dorothy at his feet.

"Yes," Dorothy said, her head lolling to the side under James's ministrations. "She's decided that ground work will help us in the sky."

"Sure, a strong core helps your broom control," James replied. "And it's nice you get to participate in something. Seems like you were out of commission for ever."

"Sure felt like it," Dorothy agreed. "But I didn't realize how out of shape I was. It's a lot of work, but hopefully I'll get back to where I was before the final match."

"Well, I obviously can't allow that, can I?"

Dorothy giggled, swatting playfully at his leg. "As a supportive boyfriend, you're supposed to be happy and encouraging."

"Supportive boyfriends don't exist in Quidditch rivalries."

Dorothy gasped loudly and turned to face him. "James!"

He shot her a saucy grin. "However, I did bring you something to wear for next week's match against Ravenclaw." Dorothy watched as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a folded up shirt, which he handed to her.

Dorothy took it in her hands and unfolded it, staring silently at the gold letters spelling "J. POTTER" across the back of the scarlet cloth. "One of your old Quidditch kits," she said softly.

"Yeah," he said, a smile pulling at his lips. "I figured you could wear it to the match, y'know."

Dorothy gripped the shirt tightly in her hands, trying to compose herself. She'd wanted to wear James Potter's Quidditch kit to a Gryffindor game for practically her entire life, and now she finally could. "Thank you," she said softly, blinking back tears. She wasn't happy. Why wasn't she happy?

"You do want to wear it, right?" James asked, slightly nervous at her reaction.

"Yes, of course I do," she said, forcing a smile as she leaned up to peck his cheek.

James grinned. "Good. I want everyone to know you're mine."

Dorothy nodded, folding the shirt back up in silence. She was allowed to be happy.

* * *

"Where's James?" Fiona asked as Dorothy sat down across from her and Hope alone at breakfast.

Yawning, she replied, "Early practice. He's been really hard on the team since they lost to Slytherin, wants to make sure they beat Ravenclaw by enough to still have a chance at the Cup."

Hope snorted, not bothering to look up from the play she was currently sketching out. "He has to go through us for that Cup, so either way he's got no chance."

Dorothy smiled, reaching for the stack of toast in front of her. "Might as well make it a fair fight."

The conversation was interrupted by the screeching of owls as the morning post flew loudly into the room. Hector, the Potter's owl, landed ungracefully on Dorothy's plate while Hibou, Louis's owl, perched decidedly on top of Fiona's head.

Fiona looked upwards at the bird and glared. "You need to get out of this habit, Hibou," she said angrily, reaching up and grabbing the parcel from his mouth.

"A parcel?" Hope asked curiously, not even bothering to question Hibou's new nesting place.

"Hell if I know," Fiona said, slight excitement evident in her tone. "He sent me this really cool key they found on a dig once. Put it on a chain for me. Maybe it's something like that."

"How long has Hibou been doing that?" Dorothy asked as she pulled the parchment from Hector's foot.

"Landing on my head?" Fiona asked. "A week or so. Lou thinks it's funny."

"Damn, this is for Albus," Dorothy muttered as Fiona opened the letter taped to the top of her parcel. Dorothy looked at Hector seriously. "Do I look like Albus?" The owl hooted in response, taking flight and scattering feathers and food across the tabletop.

"I'd take that as a yes," Hope said with a grin.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and pocketed the note. "I'll give it to him later."

Fiona giggled softly, a stupid smile pulled across her face as she read through Louis's letter.

"I honestly don't know how I missed this," Hope said as she stared at her best friend with a mixture of awe and disgust. "You're like a completely different creature."

"What'd he send you?" Dorothy asked, taking a large bite of her toast.

"Something for the match," she said, folding up the letter and depositing it into her satchel. "Did I mention he's coming up for that?" There was a soft hoot as Fiona moved around. "Hibou, I'll give you a reply later, go back to the owlery." With another hoot, Hibou took off. Fiona pulled the package towards her and ripped the paper, revealing a beaten red shirt.

"Is that—?" Hope began.

"His Quidditch kit," Fiona said softly, pulling it from the paper. She held it up in front of her to reveal "L. WEASLEY" emblazoned on the back in faded gold.

"What's that?" a voice sneered. Fiona looked up to see Hettie and Tabitha standing behind Dorothy. Hettie's arms were crossed as she looked at Fiona expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Hope smirked. "It's—"

"None of your business," Fiona said quickly. "Move along."

"Is that a letter I see in your satchel?" Hettie said in a sickeningly sweet voice, summoning it to herself.

"Hey!" Fiona cried, jumping up. "That's private, you twit!"

"Sharing is caring, Fiona, isn't that what Hufflepuff is all about?" Hettie said, opening the letter to read. She cleared her throat loudly. "_My Fi_," she began with a laugh. "Who's this from, your daddy?"

"Hettie, stop it," Hope said, looking nervously from Fiona to Tabitha.

"Oh, hush, Jacobs," Hettie snapped. "Now, where was I…_right_. My Fi," she said with a snigger. "_These past few weeks of you being back at Hogwarts have moved so slowly. I never thought how hard it would be to be away from you again after being able to spend your holiday together. I miss being with you. Thankfully, the match against Ravenclaw is so soon, I don't think I'll be able to last much longer without you in my arms._" Hettie looked up from the letter with a snort. "What, you get yourself a little boyfriend over holiday, Fiona?"

"Give me the damn letter, Langley," Fiona threatened, afraid summoning it back would damage it.

"I'm not done," she shot back venomously. "But I'll make it quick. Don't want any of the ugliness of whatever bloke that decided to shack up with you to stick around me." Hettie looked back down to the letter. "Ooh, snogging in your bedroom, Little? Scandalous."

"Hettie," Dorothy said, shooting her a look of annoyance.

"Hush, Longbottom," Hettie replied. "Now who's this from, I bet he's got a gross name to fit his gross features…" Hettie scanned the rest of the parchment, then read aloud with pride, "_All my love, Louis._"

Tabitha blinked. "What?"

Hettie stared at the letter, then back up to Fiona. "This is another Louis, right?"

Fiona smirked at their dumbfounded expressions and held up his Quidditch kit. "Would another Louis be sending me a Weasley's Quidditch kit to wear at the match?"

"But," Hettie said, trying to find her words. "But you _hate_ each other!"

"_All my love_ doesn't really sound like they hate each other, does it, Dora?" Hope said.

Fiona blushed under Hope's teasing gaze. "Shut up, Jacobs."

Hettie thrust the letter back at Fiona and said, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I know Louis Weasley would never date _you_. Forge all the letters you want, transfigure a shirt…I won't believe it until I see it. Let's go, Tabitha."

Fiona looked over at Tabitha and saw the confusion in her eyes. Guilt gnawed at her uncomfortably. Before either could say anything, Tabitha turned and followed Hettie out of the Great Hall.

"That was amazing!" Hope said with a laugh. "Why didn't you just tell her it was Louis's kit?"

"Bruce may be a horrible bitch, but…I dunno. Lou fancied me while he dated her, he said my name in the Hospital, and now he and I are together. I feel like I took him from her. And we were friends once."

"Fi, she cheated on him and then told the whole school it was the other way around. She practically ruined his seventh year," Dorothy reminded her. "He had her face on a dartboard in the dormitory."

"I know," Fiona said, shaking her head. She reached out for the letter and placed it back in her bag with the kit. "She was a pathetic excuse for a human being and a Hufflepuff."

"You're allowed to be happy, Fiona," Dorothy said.

Fiona's grip on the worn tee shirt tightened, and she nodded. "I am happy."

* * *

Dorothy was studying James from where she sat silently. He was looking down, his focus on his thumb which he was rubbing slowly across the back of her hand. Their fingers were intertwined on the tabletop as they sat together, neither one speaking. She noticed his fringe was slightly too long and fell into his dark eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. He merely looked content. She wondered if she looked the same as he did. Content certainly wasn't a bad thing.

She could do content.

Dorothy looked at him more closely, deciding whether or not to pop their silent bubble of "content" by speaking up. They'd been sitting in the Three Broomsticks for a while now, just waiting for their food in the quiet. Couples talked on dates, didn't they? She and James definitely weren't the chattiest couple, but they could at least tell each other about their days, right? That would lead into something else.

Just as Dorothy opened her mouth to speak, the door to the pub flew open loudly, causing both Dorothy and James to jump. A girl bundled in a pea coat, hat, and scarf scurried inside clumsily, hastily searching for something.

"Oh, Merlin,_ yes_, you're still here!" she cried in relief. The girl grabbed a chair and pulled up to Dorothy and James's table and plopped down. She yanked off her hat to reveal a head of thick red hair.

"Hope?" Dorothy said, obviously surprised.

"Hi!" Hope said brightly. "Sorry for crashing your date, I know it means a lot to you but I—" Her eyes flashed to the window behind them and she squeaked slightly, ducking down low and behind James's shoulder. "I wouldn't if it wasn't _necessary_."

"Jacobs, what the—"

"Date not going well?" Dorothy asked, trying to peer out the window to see what Hope was hiding from.

Hope smacked Dorothy's arm and said, "Not in the least. Don't be so obvious!"

James blinked, staring at the red head clutching his arm. "Date?" he asked.

"With the new clerk from Quality Quidditch Supplies," Dorothy informed him. "Honestly, Hope, you'll never be able to go in there again."

"I am unconcerned at this moment in time, Dora."

Dorothy sniggered. "Want me to get rid of him?" James asked, his voice low and serious. Hope looked up to see James staring intently at her. His grip on Dorothy's hand had loosened, and all of his attention seemed to be on Hope.

"I'm well practiced in the art of bad dates," Hope said a little too quickly. She realized she was clutching his bicep and sat up quickly. James frowned. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, Hope, let him be macho for you," Dorothy teased. "If you're lucky, our food'll come while he's outside and you can steal some chips."

"Oi," James said, sending Dorothy a saucy wink. Dorothy grabbed his hand and kissed it soundly.

"It's really fine, he'll realize I'm gone soon enough," Hope said, shaking her head. "And anyway, Potter's reaction time is slow enough that I can eat all his chips before he would even lift his fork."

"Oi!" James repeated, turning his look on Hope, who grinned. "I'm going to go get rid of the twit outside, eat my chips and face my wrath."

"Your wrath does not scare me, Potter," Hope said. James went to stand, and Hope grabbed his hand to pull him back into his seat. "It's honestly fine, James—"

"Let go, Jacobs, I don't care about your opinion." He stood and exited his booth, then swooped down and pressed a kiss on Dorothy's cheek. "Be right back."

"I'm eating all of your chips, you chauvinistic imbecile!" Hope called after him.

He turned and smiled at her. "It's called 'charming,' Jacobs."

He left the pub, and Hope's face fell into her hands with a groan. "He's a handful," she muttered.

Dorothy grinned, poking her friend in the side. "He's worth it."


End file.
